The Memory Will Never Die
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Janlan's dieing wish was for Tristan to come back home and live his own life. What happens when Tristan gets the life he always wanted? Trory Completed epilogue up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything off the Gilmore Girls.

(Story is slighly OOC takes place after the second season everything has happen until the thrid season.)

Rory was sitting at Luke's with her mom eating breakfast this was her first day as a senior at Chilton they made them start on a Thursday they couldn't wait for next week. She was finally finishing hell as she had called it so very often she was now vice president and was very confused with her feelings towards Dean and Jess and someone new or was he someone old. Dean was her first boyfriend and love her first everything almost everything. Jess had showed up he was different then any other person she has known outside of Chilton.

Jess walked down the stairs and saw Rory eating with her mom and he went to work. Did he like Rory? Yes. Did he want to get back at Dean? Of course he did. Did he want her to be in the middle? Of course, not so he had to let her go for the last time he needed to talk to her. Jess walked over to her when Dean walked in so he decided to hold off the talk with her until later.

Dean walked in, sat down beside Rory, and was looking at Jess who was still looking at him. Dean new Jess liked Rory and she might like him back but right now, she was with him not Jess. Dean knew if they were to breakup it would be tough on him unlike the first time which he convince himself it was her fault but it was his fault to but she was with him now not Jess. Dean was going to take her to school since she started earlier then he did so after she ate they headed for his truck and left for Chilton.

Tristan was driving his 1971 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda convertible while all the other kids were driving the new cars he like the classics. This car was his baby his grandfather gave it to him one of only seven ever made with the 440-6pack he loved this car. This was one of the few times he has driven it since coming back for his grandfather's funnel earlier this summer. If it was not for his grandfathers dying wish of his return he would still be in North Carolina or where he spent most of his summer. Tristan was driving in the parking lot when he saw it Dean's truck he knew he should have left earlier then he did to avoid this. The two were standing in right in front of a parking spot his spot. When they did not move Tristan was getting pissed.

"Hey bagboy move your ass." Tristan yelled out the window as the two parted.

"Are you going to make me?" Tristan pushed the gas and mover closer to the two and Rory moved but Dean did not move at all.

"I would hit you but my car is worth more then your life so move the hell out of the way." Rory grabbed Dean and pulled him out of the way Tristan just looked at the two and shook his head and parked his car.

Tristan walked inside and went to the headmaster's office and get reregistered for classes and the new secretary treated him like a new student tell him where all the classes were at and handing him a map she must not have looked in his folder and saw he used to go to school here. Tristan was walking out of the office and he throws the map away, looked over at the secretary, and smirked at her.

The day was half over and it was lunchtime Rory was sitting with Paris, Louise, and Madeline at the lunch table when Tristan passed them and smirked at the four.

"Mmm Tristan looks better then before." Louise said licking her lips as Madeline nodded her head as Paris and Rory rolled there eyes.

"Rory I'm still coming over tonight to work on some new things for school."

"Yes Paris you have told me a thousand times today."

"Just don't forget then we are having our first meeting tomorrow to name members to our team."

"Yes Paris you told me that too." The rest of lunch went by with just normal talking about Tristan which Rory or Paris didn't join the talk between the two.

Rory had the next class with Paris and Tristan when someone from the office knocked on the door.

"Mr. Dugrey first day back and the headmaster wants to see you nice work."

"I try my best sir."

"What's this Miss. Gilmore and Miss. Geller are also wanted in the office take your books." The three got up and left the girls were following Tristan down the hall.

"Way to go Tristan getting us in trouble with you."

"Paris I've done nothing wrong today yet."

"Then way are we going to the office for?"

"Here is an idea ask Charleston when you get there." Paris walked ahead of the two, she was the first one in the office, and sat down. After about five minutes, the intercom buzzed and the secretary looked at the teens.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now."

"Which one of us?" Rory asked standing up with the other two.

"All three of you."

When the three of them walked into the office Charleston was looking over some papers. He looked up and motioned for them to set down.

"Miss. Geller do you have any openings on your staff?"

"Some of the lower levels sir."

"Well I would like you to put Mr. Dugrey on your staff."

"Okay I'll see where to put him."

"I want Mr. Dugrey to lead the Student Senate."

"That has already been filled sir."

"Well Miss Geller Mr. Dugrey here was voted on by his classmates in his last school as vice president as you are while aware so he deserves a chance here at Chilton. Since you can't have two vice presidents he will be the third in line then."

"Don't I get a say in this sir?"

"Of course you do and so does Miss. Gilmore."

"Well then I say no."

"Ouch Paris I'm sitting right here." Tristan put his hand on his chest.

"What do you say Miss. Gilmore?" Rory looked at the three Paris was giving her the death glare. Tristan was just looking at her, and Charleston was staring at her.

"Umm we have already filled the spot sir it won't be fair to Josh if we take him out of the spot."

"Well I already talked to him today and he said he would accept a lower position so it's settled Mr. Dugrey will head up the student senate. Mr. Dugrey don't let me down now."

"I won't sir thank you."

"You are free to go since this is the last class you my leave school grounds."

Rory walked to her locker and opened it after some sweet-talking to it then a beat down. Rory looked over at Tristan who was watching her and he smiled a real smile, which made her smile.

"Gilmore why are you smiling you should be mad." Rory jumped some and looked over to Paris

"Paris knock on a locker next time will yea."

"This is not a joking matter we're going to have to be around Tristan all the time he can stop anything we put out there this year."

"Paris we spent most of the summer around him it wasn't that bad." Tristan walked over and leaned on the locker beside Rory's and the smirk was back on his face.

"Ladies what are we talking about?"

"If you mess this up for me Tristan I swear I'll kill you."

"Okay Paris I promise to be on my best behavior for now on." Tristan said in a little boy's voice, which Rory laughed at him.

"We are meeting at Rory's house at six don't be late." Paris walked away leaving Rory and Tristan behind.

"Sounds like fun Paris. Do you need a ride home or is lover boy picking you up?"

"I'm riding the bus."

"Not today you're riding with me come on unless he is waiting for you."

"He is working today."

"So it's settled you are riding with me now let's get the hell out of here." Tristan grabbed her wrist and they walked out to his car.

Tristan unlocked the passenger side door, opened it up for Rory, closed it, walked over to the driver side door, and got in. Rory was looking around the car.

"We are going to go to my house first so I can change ok."

"That's fine." The drive to his house was short about ten or so minutes.

Tristan took her up to his room and Rory sat down on his bed as Tristan changed. He walked out form his closet without his shirt on, Rory was looking at him, and Tristan smirked at her. Rory looked down blushing.

"Tristan we need to talk."

"Let me talk first please. Do you regret anything we have ever done?"

"The answer is no Tristan but everything with Dean is confusing and now there is Jess and you're back."

"Rory our past is that past and one day it might be right for us but nobody will have to know about what happen if you don't want them to."

"Thank you Tristan for everything now let's get going." Rory hugged him and they walked out to Tristan's car and got in Rory was looking at the radio and then up at Tristan.

"What kind of radio is this?"

"This is the original radio Rory."

"Why don't you put a new one in?"

"The value will go down."

"Where did you get it form?"

"When Grandpa died he left it to me."

"I didn't mean to bring that up Tristan."

"Its fine Rory I'm okay about it."

"I didn't see your parents."

"That's because they weren't home they went on vacation."

"When are they coming back?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"They didn't say hopeful never." Rory saw his eyes on decided to drop the conversation for now.

The drive to Stars Hollow was filled with Rory talking to the radio trying to find a good song on it, which she only found about three songs. Tristan laughed at her, which earned him a death glare then a smile from her. They pulled into the driveway of her home and Jess was waiting for her Rory was surprised.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Tristan took Rory's bag and walked inside as Rory and Jess sat down on the steps.

"Rory I like you but I don't want to come in between you Dean and I don't want to not be friends with you so how about we be just friends." Rory was a little sad but at least she could put most of this behind her since Jess was settled only two were left.

"That sounds good Jess." Jess stood up and help her up and he walked over to Tristan's car and started to look at it. Tristan opened up the door and saw Jess and Rory looking at his car.

"Mariano step away from the car."

"Dugrey I'm just looking."

"Remember the last time we were near a car together?"

"You crashed it."

"You grabbed the wheel and you crashed the car."

"Thank your dad again for helping me."

"He didn't have much of a choice now did he?" Rory was looking at the two guys talking.

"How… When… You guys know each other?"

"It seems that way. We meet in New York a few years back my dad had business to take care of and we might've taken his new Jag and wrecked it." Tristan said as Jess laughed and shook Tristan's hand.

"You never told me about this." Rory was poking Tristan's chest and he put his hands up.

"A lot of people are named Jess you should've used his last name." Rory throw her hand's up and walked inside as Tristan was showing Jess the car.

"So how long have you liked her?" Jess asked sitting in the passenger seat as Tristan got into the driver's seat.

"Awhile now you?"

"Since I came here."

"We're pathetic aren't we?"

"Very." Jess and Tristan caught up on old times.

Rory looked out of her window, saw the two talking, and smiled at least someone other then herself like Jess around here. She walked out on the porch and sat down on the swing watching them joking around as they got out of the car and walked over to her and sat down on each side of her. Lorelai pulled up behind Tristan's car and saw Rory sitting on the swing with Jess and someone she has never saw before.

"Rory what have I told you about feeding stray dogs they keep coming back."

"But look at them they are so cute can I keep them?"

"Are you going to clean up there accidents if they have any on the carpet?"

"Yes mom so can I keep them?"

"I guess but them they stayed tied up though."

"Yes mom thank you mom I'm going to name this one Jess and this one Tristan." Rory patted them on the head. Tristan smirk and leaned in so only Rory could hear him.

"You're going to tie me up I like that idea Rory." Rory blushed and Lorelai noticed this.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore Rory's mom."

"Tristan Dugrey nice to meet you Miss Gilmore." Tristan put his hand out which she didn't take.

"It's Lorelai." She walked inside the house.

"Wow I feel welcomed in your home tonight."

"She doesn't like me either." Tristan laughed and Paris pulled up at five thirty, walked up to the porch, and saw Rory, Tristan, and a new person.

"Who is he, he doesn't go to Chilton what is he doing here."

"This is Jess he is Luke's nephew and our friend. Jess this is Paris our classmate." Jess shook her hand and got up.

"I'm going to go before Luke sends out a search party." Jess walked off the porch and Paris sat down beside Rory, opened up her folder, and handed them a stack of papers.

"This is what I want done before the New Year and list of meetings and the times and places we'll spilt them between our houses and school, if you need to cancel give me forty-eight hours notice to find a replacement site." Paris went on about the events and changes she wanted to make. Tristan was drawling on some of the papers Paris gave him as Rory tried to stay awake. Rory put her head on Tristan's shoulder and closed her eyes. Paris looked over at them and shook Rory awake.

"Come on we have more to cover."

"Paris it's been two hours I need to get home some time tonight and Rory is drooling on my shoulder." Rory's picked her head up and smacked Tristan's arm.

"I do not drool."

"Sorry my mistake."

"Fine we meet at your house tomorrow then I have to get home anywise see you at school then." Paris walked off the porch and into her car and left. Tristan stood up and offered Rory his hand and helped her up.

"I'll give you a ride home after the meeting tomorrow."

"You don't have to mom can pick me up."

"It's okay I'm going to hang out with Jess tomorrow after dropping you off."

"Okay bye Tristan."

"See yea Rory."

Rory walked inside and was going into her room when her mom walked from outside and she was hot about something.

"Rory sit down now." Rory sat down at the table. "I was putting some clothes away when I found these care to explain." Lorelai throw an open box of condoms on the table and all color left Rory's face as she looked up at her mom.

* * *

A/N Okay here is my new story don't really know how good it is but I like. The title of the story isa song by Default the Cd isOne Things Remains if you don't have it get it the Cd is good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I haven't boughtGilmore Girlsyet so still don't own the show.

_Rory walked inside and was going into her room when her mom walked from outside and she was hot about something._

_"Rory sit down now." Rory sat down at the table. "I was putting some clothes away when I found these care to explain." Lorelai throw an open box of condoms on the table and all color left Rory's face as she looked up at her mom._

"Where did you find these at?" Rory picked the box up.

"In your dresser under some clothes."

"You were going through my things?"

"I was putting some clothes away and don't try to turn this on me little missy."

"Mom I can explain." As Rory was about to tell her mom everything a knock on the door interrupted them. Rory was getting up when Lorelai looked over at her and she sat back down. Dean was at the door as Lorelai answered the door.

"Not now you are in big enough trouble I'll see you later now leave."

"What did I do?"

"Don't act all innocent with me I found your stash."

"Lorelai I have no idea what you are talking about." Lorelai shut the door and walked back into the kitchen and Rory wasn't sitting in the chair she was in her room. She was now reading more of Paris's projects that she wanted to do this year.

"We are not done here Rory. You are having sex in my house with your boyfriend. I mean you could've given me a heads up so I might not walk in on you. I mean you and Dean I knew you were back together but you have only been home a few days and you used more then one so what he has been here every night I can't believe you in my house. Rory why didn't you tell me this for I thought we are best friends we tell each other everything. You could've told me you are having sex with Dean."

"Mom I'm not having sex with Dean." Lorelai looked over at her and sat down on her bed.

"Have you had sex?"

"Yes mom I have had sex."

"But not with Dean."

"No mom not with Dean and not in your house."

"Then where and with who?"

"In Washington."

"When you were in Washington with Paris." She nodded and Lorelai looked down and shook her head. "Rory you can't go around having sex with guys you don't know."

"Mom I knew the guy I have for years."

"It was Jess then he went to see you didn't he?"

"Mom I said for years not months."

"Then who did you sleep with?" Rory looked down and closed her eyes.

"Tristan." She whispered.

"Tristan as in the guy I just meet tonight, the one who called you Mary when you started Chilton."

"Yes Mom I had sex with Tristan in Washington D.C. are you happy now."

"You cheated on Dean with Tristan?"

"Mom before I left Dean decided that for the summer we could see other people so I did."

"With Tristan why him Rory?"

"I don't know but I don't regret anything I did with him over the summer."

"Rory you slept with a guy you don't love it was your first time it was suppose to be special and not a one night stand."

"Mom it wasn't a one night stand with Tristan I do care about him and he cares about me too mom."

"I can see that by how many condoms are missing." Rory laughed lightly as did Lorelai. "Next time tell me so I don't yell at Dean for something he didn't do. So what are you going to tell Dean?"

"Nothing we had an agreement."

"Rory this is going to end badly for the both of you."

"It might but like I said I don't regret anything Tristan and I did." Lorelai nodded and left as Rory got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Lorelai and Rory were walking to the diner when Dean walked up and put his arm around Rory and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Lorelai looked down at Rory with a disappointed look but keep walking with the two. They walked in the diner and sat down after Jess gave them some coffee and went to the other orders Lorelai looked at her watch.

"Rory I forgot I need to head to the Inn I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be late another meeting with Paris at Tristan's tonight." Lorelai looked at her and Rory quickly looked down at her mug.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No mom Tristan's going to bring me home so he can hang out with Jess."

"If you need anything just call." Rory nodded and Lorelai left.

"Why are you going to Tristan's for?"

"Like I said Paris wants to have another meeting and it's at Tristan's house."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Just us three why?"

"I don't like him Rory."

"Dean Tristan is a good guy you'll know that if you give him a chance."

"Rory he likes you."

"Dean he is my friend now you are going to have to get use to him being around now. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you see anyone over the summer?"

"No I wouldn't do that to you. Do you?"

"Yea I did."

"You cheated on me?"

"Dean it was your idea to see other people over the summer so I took your advise."

"Rory you had to know that I didn't mean that."

"Well you should've said it then. I have to go my bus is going to be here in a minute."

"I could drive you again."

"That's ok I need to think about something." Rory kissed his cheek and left.

Tristan was pulling in as the bus was dropping Rory off she saw him and smiled at him and walked over to his car.

"Can I put my clothes in your car so I don't have to carry them all day?"

"Sure hand them here." Rory handed Tristan a black bag, he put it in the trunk of the car, and they walked inside school.

"Tristan we need to talk before Paris comes over to your house tonight."

"Okay." The rest of the day was going by fast for Rory who was thinking about the talk she was going to have with Tristan tonight.

Tristan was waiting for Rory to get the rest of her things from her locker. Tristan was holding her bag as she stuffed book after book into her bag.

"Rory I think you have enough books can we go now?"

"Fine but if I forget anything you're in trouble mister." Tristan laughed as the two walked to his car and put her bag in the trunk and got her other one out and handed it to her. The drive to his house was like yesterdays quite. They walked into his house and went to his room.

"You can change in the bathroom." Rory nodded and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and ran her hand though her hair the only thing she was thinking about was when Tristan kissed her and touched her in Washington it was only the two of them. Rory finished changing and walked out to see Tristan lying on the bed one arm behind his head and the other throwing a ball in the air. Rory walked over and sat down on his midsection and her groaned. The ball was thrown to the floor as Rory leaned down to kiss him and then the clothes were coming off.

Tristan was lying behind her running his hand up and down her arm. Rory's eyes were closed at the felling of his body pressed up against hers.

"Rory we have to get up."

"No to tired to move want to stay here."

"Me too but Paris is going to be here in about ten minutes." Tristan kissed her shoulder

"We have about an hour before she comes."

"Remember yesterday she was early." She sat up and brought the sheet up with her she then leaned down and kissed him before she picked her clothes up and went back to the bathroom. When she walked out of the bathroom, he already made the bed and was sitting on the edge looking at her.

"My mom knows we had sex."

"Wow it just happened and she knows already what does she have a hidden camera on you, because if there is I want a copy of the tape."

"No she found the condoms you put in my bag for as you said a 'souvenir' of Washington." Tristan laughed and she smacked his arm and then laughed herself.

"I take it not to come over to your house for awhile."

"Not at the moment she might try to cut something off." Tristan's hands went to his pants and she laughed at him.

"You think that is funny." Tristan pulled her and started to tickle her. He was on top of her and kissed her his hands went under her shirt and she stopped him.

"I'm not getting dressed for a third time at your place Tristan."

"Who sad anything about you getting dressed Rory?" He kissed her again and then the doorbell rang they got up and walked down the stairs.

After two more boring hours of Paris's lectures Tristan and Rory was driving to Stars Hollow. Rory looked at the radio and noticed a CD player on the seat.

"When did you get this?"

"After hearing you complain about my radio I had a friend unhook the old one and hook up this just for you."

"Thank you Tristan now where is the CD's?"

"There are some under your seat." Rory reached under the seat, pulled a CD out, and put in.

"Who is this?"

"Korn"

Tristan pulled up to Luke's and saw Lorelai looking at him, he stayed in the car, and Rory laughed at him.

"Could you tell Jess to come out here I don't fell like going in right now?"

"Big baby I'll tell him you're here." Rory walked in and saw everyone looking at her as she walked over to Luke.

"Where is Jess?"

"Upstairs who is he?" Luke pointed to Tristan outside.

"Tristan a friend of mine and Jess I'm going to go tell Jess he's here." Rory walked upstairs and knocked on the door and Jess opened it.

"Tristan is waiting outside for you."

"Why is he outside for?"

"He's a big baby."

"I'm not going to ask I'm out of here." The two walked downstairs and Rory sat down beside her mom as Jess walked out and got into Tristan's car and they left.

Rory was sitting down by her mom who was looking at her. Rory looked over at her mom and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"You spelt with him again didn't you?" Lorelai whispered so no one else could hear her.

"What brought this up?"

"You have the glowing look around you you're glowing."

"I'm not glowing because I didn't sleep with Tristan now I'm going home and do homework." Rory walked out of the diner, sighed, and walked home where she saw Dean sitting on the steps he stood up as she walked over to him and he hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you then I saw Tristan's car here then you left so I waited for you to come home."

"Wow that is sweet." Rory kissed him and it heated it until Rory pulled away and he looked at her. "My mom might be back any minute."

"Then lets take it your room then."

"That isn't a good idea Dean how about we just sit out here on the swing." They sat there and Rory told him about school and what Paris wanted them to get done. Dean was not paying attention and Rory noticed this and she stopped talking. Dean leaned down and started to kiss her again then, the phone rang and Rory ran inside to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey we're going to Tristan's place you want to come?"

"Yea that would be great since dinner at the grandparents is canceled."

"Pack some clothes we're going to spend the night."

"I don't think my mom would like that Jess."

"She'll be fine with it trust me."

"I'll call her and then call you back."

"Call Tristan's cell you need the number?"

"No I already have the number."

Rory called her mom and thought of an excuse to tell her so she could go.

"Mom I'm going to go to Paris's she called and emergency meeting for tonight and tomorrow."

"Okay are did you need a ride?"

"No Tristan's going to pick me up and take me there."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom." Rory called Jess back and told him to pick her up in ten minutes. Rory pack a bag and walked out and sat down beside Dean again.

"Where are you going?"

"Paris called an emergency meeting and I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No Tristan is picking me up."

"Why him?"

"He is part of the group and he lives close to Paris."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tristan pulled up and honked the horn.

"Come on Rory we need to get going." Tristan was sitting on his open window with his hands on the roof. Rory hugged and kissed Dean and walked to the car and got in. "See yea bagboy have a goodnight." Tristan flicked him off and took off for his house. Rory looked back and saw Jess laying down on the backseat.

"Jess that is very Ferris Bueller of you."

"Well it was his idea not mine. So where are you staying tonight?"

"Paris's place."

"So you want to go pick Paris up and she can come over and stay the night?"

"Sure we can see if she wants too stay with us. So Jess does Luke know where you are tonight?"

"I'll call him later and tell him I'm at a friend's place." The rest of the drive was quite just music and some talking but not much.

Tristan pulled into Paris's driveway and went to the door and knocked and Paris answered surprised to see Tristan.

"Tristan what are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping you get some clothes."

"Where are we going?"

"Well my house with Rory and Jess to hang out and if Lorelai calls Rory is with you."

"I'm busy Tristan."

"We will take an hour for your lecture."

"Give me a few minutes."

"See you in the car." Tristan went to the car and gave them a thumb up as Paris walked out and got into the backseat and they went to Tristan's place.

After the hour of Paris, Rory, and Tristan arguing and finally agree on the homecoming dance committee members and who was going to head it up they went to the game room. Tristan and Jess was playing pool as Rory and Paris was watching them play and talking.

"Rory can I ask you a question?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Where were you at in Washington when I went to bed?"

"I was with Tristan."

"All night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was awake when you would come in around four almost every night."

"We would stay up and watch movies Paris and usually fell asleep then I would wake up and come back to our room." Paris saw she was lying to her but let it go for now.

"You guys want to play?" Tristan asked beating Jess and tying up the score at two all the two girls got up and walked over to the guys and grabbed there sticks pool sticks. "You guys have no idea how to play?"

"Nope none at all." Tristan got behind Rory and placed her hands where they need to go and help her out. She missed and it was Paris turn so Jess done the same thing and helped her and she made it. Jess and Paris won all four games.

"So want to watch a movie?"

"Yea I pick the movie?" Rory said jumping up and down as Jess and Paris walked out and went to the movie room.

"Fine but no Willie Wonka."

"Come on Tris you like the movie."

"Maybe the first half dozen times you made me watch the damn movie." Rory walked over to him, got on her tiptoes, pulled his head down, and kissed him and he smiled as she looked up. "Rory what about Dean?" Rory looked up at him and smiled.

"He's not here now is he?" She kissed him again, he carried her over to the couch, and there lips never left each other's mouth. Tristan pulled away and Rory looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Rory I want to be with you so bad but you're still dating bagboy." Rory smiled at him she wanted him to say that since see saw him again.

"I'll break up with him tomorrow because I want to be with you too." Tristan smiled and kissed her again until someone knocked at the door and Tristan pulled away.

"Hey you two lets go we want to watch a movie." Paris said walking away.

"Tristan can we keep our new relationship between us for now?"

"Why?"

"Just until my mom isn't so mad at you for everything."

"That's fine as long as I'm with you."

* * *

A/N Thank you for the reveiws for this story I'm glad everyone liked it. To answer the question of what Tristan was doing here will be answered in later chapters so will how Jess and Tristan meet up in New York I just wrote that a few days ago it will be in chpter 14. 


	3. Chapter 3

The movie was Willie Wonka and Rory was smiling the whole time because she already had Tristan wrapped around her finger and they just started to date each other. She looked over at him, he motioned for her to sit closer, and she looked over at Jess and Paris who was talking about books and dead authors. Tristan shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder as his arms went around her. As the movie ended Rory's cell phone rang and she went back to set where she was and picked her phone up. Tristan put his finger up and looks at Jess telling him to be quite.

"Hey mom."

"So how is Paris so far?"

"She's been good we just finished up and we are going to watch a movie."

"She's in the room right if she is cough once." Rory coughed and smiled at Paris. "Okay I'll see you in the morning love yea."

"You too mom bye."

When Lorelai put the phone down, she heard a knocking on the door so she answered it. Dean was standing there his hands in his pockets and looking sad.

"Dean Rory's at Paris's place for tonight."

"She likes him doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so."

"When did this happen?"

"You should talk to her about it Dean when she gets home tomorrow." Dean nodded and left the house.

Tristan and Rory were in his room lying on his bed kissing his hands went up her shirt on her stomach then she pulled away. Tristan smiled down at her and she smiled back as he lay down beside her and taking her hand in his.

"This brings back memories." Rory said looking at their hands together.

"Yea it does did you get those pictures back yet that you made me take?"

"Not yet tomorrow."

"So you are going to talk to bagboy tomorrow right."

"Yep then we give my mom some time to cool off and then it's back to us and no one else."

"I like the sound of that goodnight." Tristan kissed her and turned out the light.

"Night Tristan." Tristan put his arm around her waist, pulled her close to his body, and kissed her hair and the two went to sleep.

The alarm went off, Rory looked over at the clock, it was four in the morning, and she smiled and turned over to look at Tristan who opened his eyes at her.

"Just like Washington." Tristan kissed her and she got up, left the room, and went to her guestroom. The next time Tristan woke up it was ten and he decided to stay up he first went and took a shower then decided it was time to wake everyone up so he walked out of his room. The first room was Jess's room, he knocked on the door and then opened it, and Jess was sitting at the desk reading.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since six thanks to Luke making me open the diner with him every morning. I heard your door open up around four this morning what was that about?"

"You must've been hearing thing Jess. I'm going to go wake the girls up."

"I'll get Paris up you get Rory up." Tristan nodded and the two went to wake the girls up. Tristan walked into the room that was Rory's and saw her sleeping he walked over and put some hair behind her ear and trailed his hand down her cheek she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning again." Tristan said kissing her.

"Morning." Rory said pulling down the covers and patting the space beside her and Tristan lied down beside her.

"I have to take Paris to her place and then take Jess to Stars Hollow so I'll see you there."

"Okay I need to shower first why don't you take Paris home she can get her car and bring it over."

"Okay" Tristan kissed her and left as Rory was getting out of bed.

Jess was coming out of the room he stayed in last night as Rory was coming out of hers. The two walked into the kitchen and Jess made coffee.

"So you and Tristan seem close."

"Yea we are now."

"So did you to sleep together last night?"

"What how did you?"

"I heard you leaving his room last night around four I thought you were still with Dean?"

"Not after today I'm not."

"So you're finally breaking up with him today."

"Yep"

"Then you and Tristan are going to be dating?"

"Yep"

"Your mom is going to love that."

"She will because we aren't telling her yet."

"Why you and your mom are like linked at the brain."

"She doesn't like Tristan that much."

"She only meet him once right."

"Yep"

"From one meeting she doesn't like him."

"It's not the meeting it's what he did."

"I was there he put his hand out and she walked away."

"Fine I'll tell you it's because we had sex in Washington and she found the condoms he put in my bag."

"You slept with Dugrey and then told your mom about no wonder she hates him." Tristan and Paris walked in and sat down. The four talked and then they left for Stars Hollow.

Jess was driving Tristan's new Corvette and when they reached Luke's Jess quickly got out and walked inside as Tristan hide so Luke couldn't see him.

"Who's car was you driving?"

"Mine you like it?"

"Where did you get it from?"

"A guy I know."

"Is it stolen?"

"I don't think so."

"How much did you pay for it?"

"Enough."

"How much?"

"Five hundred."

"Five hundred for a brand new Corvette it has to be stolen."

"He did say not to get pulled over in it."

"I'm calling the cops." Tristan walked in and he was pissed.

"Who's car is that out there?"

"It's mine you like it?"

"No it's mine it was stolen a few weeks back."

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong car you see I bought it today."

"That's it I'm calling the cops." Tristan pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Sir I think that all this can be settled without the cops getting involved." Luke said walking over to Tristan.

"You're damn right it is getting settled I'm getting my car back and his ass is going to jail."

"I'm sure Jess here will give you back your car right Jess."

"After he gives me my five hundred dollars then he can have it back."

"You think I'm paying you for my car when the cops will be here any minute and drag your ass to jail." Luke looked around at all the people looking at the three of them he ran his hand over his face. Jess nodded to Tristan and the two started to laugh at Luke who looked at them.

"Luke this is Tristan the person I stayed with last night my friend."

"So the car isn't stolen?"

"No sir it's mine."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"I love you too Uncle Luke." Jess handed the keys to Tristan and then the two sat down at the counter. Lorelai walked in and sat down beside Tristan who looked over at Jess who was laughing at him. Jess got up and walked behind the counter and in front of Lorelai.

"What can I get you Lorelai?"

"Coffee and keep them coming."

"Nope no coffee."

"What did you say?"

"I said no coffee for you Lorelai this stuff will kill you."

"Luke has you brainwashed."

"Nope I read an article that said drinking more then one cup of coffee a day can shorten your life span two or more years." Jess looked over at Tristan who mouthed thank you and Tristan put some money down and left.

"I read an article two that said people who withhold coffee form Lorelai Gilmore can expect a shorter life span too."

"Fine you win her is your coffee." Jess poured her the coffee and went to pick up dishes.

Paris and Rory parked outside of Luke's and Paris walked in and Rory walked over to Tristan and took his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Almost had a run in with your mom."

"How did you get away?"

"A little help from Jess." Tristan saw Paris and Lorelai looking out at him so he dropped Rory's hand. "Your mom is looking at me so I'm going to go call me after you talk to Dean."

"Yep which will be in about an hour." Tristan nodded and left as Lorelai walked out.

"Why did you let him go for I wanted to talk to him?"

"You wanted to yell at him so he decided to leave before you got out here."

"I was going to be very nice to him."

"Right you want to scare him away."

"Only a little."

"I'm going inside come on mom."

"I wanted to talk to Tristan."

"You will have other opportunities." They walked inside and ate breakfast with Paris.

Rory walked into the market and she saw Dean was working and she saw him talking to a young lady and she didn't care about it. Rory walked up and tapped Dean's shoulder and he turned around.

"Rory hi I was just talking to Lindsey here."

"That's okay can we talk?"

"Okay I have my break so lets go talk." They walked outside and Rory looked up at him.

"Dean you know what is coming right?"

"Yea we are breaking up."

"Yea you're a great guy Dean but it just not working out anymore."

"It's Tristan isn't it you like him."

"Yea I do like him but it started before I left Dean I'm sorry. Lindsey seems nice and all."

"Yea she does she just moved here from Seattle."

"I hope you find love some where else."

"I would say the same thing to you but you already have I still don't like him Rory be careful."

"I will bye Dean."

"Bye Rory."

Rory walked back to here house where Lorelai was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Where have you been?"

"Breaking up with Dean."

"It's Tristan isn't?"

"Mom Tristan had nothing to do with our third or is this number four."

"Number three if you count the summer thing."

"Mom I don't fell the same way with him anymore you know what I mean?"

"I still want to talk to Tristan before you go out with him."

"Mom I'm not going to go out with right now with Tristan we're just friends."

"Okay I believe you." Rory smiled and walked into her room and started on her homework.

Rory picked her phone up and called Tristan as she said she would.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"So did you talk to him?"

"Yep I'm a free woman."

"Really I thought you already have his replacement already picked out?"

"Nope I think I'm going to swear off men."

"Becoming a nun."

"Yep Sister Gilmore"

"Wow so I was right after all."

"Right about what?"

"When I called you Mary."

"You implanted it in me so it's your fault."

"Damn well I'll have to break out the little black book." Rory pulled the book out of her bag she had at Tristan's place.

"I think you don't have that book anymore."

"Really I think I do."

"Really Anna Ames."

"You took it didn't you?"

"Yep I'm the only one for you Tristan Dugrey and I'm going to make sure of it."

"That book can make you a lot of money."

"I plan on having an auction during lunch Monday."

"Smart girl."

"I have some more work to do so I'll see you later."

"Monday"

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory."

It was Monday and Rory hasn't seen Tristan since Saturday and she really wanted to see him right now he was the only thing on her mind on the bus ride. When she got off the bus she saw his car in the parking lot she looked around and no one was looking she walked over and got in and kissed him.

"Morning." He said then kissing her again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rory saw some coffee and grabbed it and drunk it in one drink. "That was mine."

"Not anymore now we need to get to class." She kissed him again and then she got out first. Then after she was almost in the school, he got out and walked into the school.

The day was fast and now it was lunchtime Rory was eating outside and reading when she felt his eyes on her she looked up and he was walking over to her. Tristan sat down with his back on the table he took her hand and smiled at her.

"Hi"

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the auction of that little black book you have."

"You aren't eligible."

"And why not?"

"Because you have a wonderful girlfriend and you don't need it." Tristan dropped her hand and Rory looked behind her as a guy was walking over to them he walked to the opposite side so he was facing Rory.

"Is this seat taken?" Tristan looked at Rory.

"Nope you can sit down." Rory said and Tristan rolled his eyes.

"I'm Michael."

"I'm Rory and this is Tristan."

"Are you two dating?" Rory looked over at Tristan who smiled at her.

"Nope just friends." Michael and Rory spent time talking and Tristan leaned over to her.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Tristan got up and left before Rory could say anything to him.

"So are you from Hartford?"

"No Stars Hollow."

"Where is that at?"

"About a half an hour away."

"So if you and that guy aren't dating would you like to go out with me some time?"

"What grade are you in?"

"Freshman."

"I already have a boyfriend."

"Really does he go here?"

"No."

"Well then maybe my driver can give you a ride home?"

"That's okay I take the bus." Rory got up and throw away what was left of her lunch and walked inside the school Michael right behind her. "What do you want?"

"Besides you and world domination nothing really."

"Well you might get one of the two."

"Really which on would that be?"

"World domination."

"Ouch that hurts why don't you just go out with me?"

"I'm a senior why would I want to go out with a pathetic freshman?" Rory started to walk away then he grabbed her arm. Rory looked up and saw Tristan walking over and she shook her head and he stopped just watching them. Rory pulled her arm away from Michael. "Never touch me again if you like you hand." Rory walked away and Tristan caught up to her.

"Rory are you okay?"

"Yea he is a little you."

"I'll have a talk to him he won't be missing with you again." Tristan looked around and no one was watching them so he quickly kissed her and walked away.

Michael was talking to some of his friends when Tristan and his friends walked over to the boys.

"Take a walk." They started to leave when Tristan pushed Michael into the locker. "Not you Michael we need to talk. You see I didn't like it when you grabbed Rory by the arm. So this is your only warning never talk to her again."

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll make your freshmen year at Chilton a living hell for you."

"Right do you know who my dad is?"

"You think I care who your daddy is stay away from her."

"Who the hell do you think you are Tristan what kind of name is that?"

"Who do I think I am you see I'm Tristan Dugrey and I rule this school."

"Did you say Dugrey?"

"Yea so you see stay away from her now get out." Michael took of running down the hallway as Tristan turned to one if his friends. "Find out everything you can with that kid." Then they went on about there business.

Tristan was in study hall with Rory the last period of the day they were sitting right beside each other when Shane walked over to them and handed Tristan a folder and walked away. Tristan opened the folder up and started to read it. Rory looked over at Tristan who was now reading she picked up one of the papers and saw it was from this Michael guy.

"Tristan how did you get this?"

"I have my ways."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure he doesn't miss with you again."

"Just don't get into any trouble."

"I promise." Tristan took he hand underneath the table and held it until it was time to go. Tristan saw Michael in the halls talking to the same kids as before and as soon as they saw Tristan, they took off. Tristan opened up the folder and started to read.

"Michael Scott Davis born January 24, 1988 in London England moved here when you were three. Father works for my dad and mother is a stay at home mom. You have three siblings' twin sisters and a younger brother. You have never missed a day of school and you get start A's good job."

"Where did you get that?" Pointing at the folder in Tristan's hands. Tristan smirked at the young man.

"What did I tell you I rule this school I can get anything? Just remember that the next time one of my friends doesn't want to talk to you because it would be a shame if your father were to lose his job now." Tristan walked away and handed Shane the folder.

Rory was seating in on the first meeting of the Franklin while Tristan was at football practice. After the meeting and Rory, getting her first assignment she went to her locker and got her books felt someone wrapping his arms around her.

"Miss me today?"

"Nope"

"Ouch that hurt."

"Tristan someone might see us."

"It's worth getting caught." Tristan kissed her neck and Rory closed her eyes.

"Tristan stop before someone sees." Tristan let her go and leaned on the locker next to hers. Rory looked at him his arm had a bandage on it. "What happen to your arm?" Rory ran her hand up his arm and touched the bandage.

"I get stepped in practice."

"Are you okay, do you need to see a doctor?"

"Rory I'm fine it's okay." She nodded and went back to getting her stuff out of her locker.

"Michael apologize to me today."

"Really I wonder why?"

"I think you had something to do with that."

"Maybe so you need a ride home?"

"Are you offering?"

"Yep lets go."

When they pulled up to Rory's house Tristan looked over at her and smiled.

"Well mom isn't home you want to come in?"

"What time is she getting home?"

"I don't really know I could call her and see."

"Or we could play it by ear." Tristan kissed her.

"I like the sound of that."

"I need to park away from the house so if she does come home she won't know I'm here."

"How many times have you done this?"

"Once of twice." Rory smiled and got out of the car as Tristan drove the car and parked it so no one would see it.

Rory went to her room to change when she heard a knock on her window she opened it and Tristan came in. He walked over to her bed and lay down on it she joined him on the bed. Tristan took her hand and kissed it. Rory leaned up and kissed Tristan just when the kiss was heating up they heard a car pull in and Rory jumped off the bed and looked out the window to see her mom was walking up looking at the mail.

"My mom you need to leave now!"

"Okay how do I get out of here?"

"Backdoor when you hear the front door closes then make a run for it." Tristan kissed again and slipped out the backdoor.

"Rory are you home?"

"Yea mom kitchen." Rory saw Tristan running down the road and she laughed at him.

"How was your day?"

"Good how was yours?"

"First Michel wouldn't shut up about something I wasn't listening then Sookie almost caught the kitchen on fire. Then this guy tried to ask me out can you believe that?"

"Who was the guy was he cute?"

"No he was ugly."

"How ugly?"

"Don't make me relive it please."

"Okay don't need to tell me then mom I'm going to work on my newspaper assignment."

"Work then we're going to Luke's for dinner."

Lorelai walked into the diner and saw Jess at the counter reading and she sat down right in front of him. Lorelai grabbed the book out of his hand and lay it down.

"I was reading that."

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Tristan."

"Why do you think I know anything about this Tristan person?"

"You helped him out Saturday so you must know him to help him."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair blue eyes around your age."

"Him nope never seen him before."

"Jess you're lying to me I know you are I'll find out the truth." Jess poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and walked to one of the tables.

* * *

Thank you for the reveiws again this is the most reviews I've gotten for chapters out of my two stories. This chapter was a filler had to get Dean out of the way but he'll be back later on because he won't just go away. Lorelai will meet Tristan so and you'll just have to wait to see how that goes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Tristan have been doing good sneaking around from everyone, which has not been easy to do. On many of occasions, Lorelai almost caught them and she had put all the people of Stars Hollow on alert about Tristan saying she needs to question him about something. Rory and Lane were sitting on her bed listing to music.

"So how are you and Tristan doing?"

"Good really good."

"So have you two?"

"Lane that is a personal question."

"I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"Yes we have."

"When did that happen?"

"When I was in Washington."

"Rory you had sex months ago and you're just now telling me this."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you before at least I'm tell you now."

"Who else know about this?"

"Well mom and Jess that's it."

"You told Jess before me?"

"It came out when we were talking."

"Okay but next time something happens you tell me first."

"Promise."

"So where is Romeo?"

"Visiting family in California for the weekend."

"So he is going to miss the basket auction?"

"Yea so Jess is going to buy it."

"Have you talked to Dean lately?"

"No not since I broke up with him why?"

"He's not doing to well."

"What do you mean?"

"He is really moody."

"While there is nothing I can do about it."

"You can talk to him."

"Okay when mom and I go and get our baskets I'll talk to him." Lorelai walked inside and walked into the kitchen.

"Rory are you ready?"

"Yea mom I'll be right out." Rory and Lane got off her bed and walked out to Lorelai and the three went to the market.

Rory walked in and saw Dean was working and she walked up to him.

"Hi Dean how are you?"

"Hi Rory fine how are you?"

"Good."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea" They walked outside.

"Rory I want to get back together."

"Dean it didn't work last time or the time before that."

"Rory it will work this time."

"How do you know that Dean?"

"I can feel it please give me another shot."

"I can't Dean I'm sorry." Rory walked back in the market leaving Dean standing outside looking at her.

Rory and Lorelai was standing outside with everyone else watching the baskets being auction off. Then it was Rory's basket she noticed that Jess was not outside and she got worried. Dean was standing by himself watching then his eye's light up.

"How much for this fine basket? Do I hear five?"

"Five" Dean shouted.

"Ten" Someone else said standing near Rory, she didn't know who he was.

"Fifteen" Dean said determined to get a date with Rory.

"Twenty"

"Thirty"

"Forty"

"Fifty"

"Sixty"

"Seventy"

"Eighty"

"Ninety"

"One hundred" Dean smiled looking over at the guy who was trying to find more money.

"One hundred going once…going twice…"

"Three hundred." Rory smiled knowing the voice that made the last bet.

"Three fifty" Dean was looking around for the guy.

"Five hundred"

"Young man we don't except credit cards or cheeks." They saw money go up in the air. "Five hundred going once…Twice…Sold." Taylor banged the gavel and Tristan walked up, got her basket, and walked away.

"Better luck next year bagboy." Tristan walked back over to his car and waited for the end of the event.

After the last basket was sold which was Lorelai's Luke bought it again Rory walked over to Tristan's car and saw Jess was talking to him she walked over and stood tight beside Jess.

"When did you get back?"

"Today"

"You know about this didn't you?"

"He might have called me last night."

"Well my lady are you ready to go?"

"Why yes sir I am." Tristan picked her basket up and walked to the bridge.

"This is where Jess took me last year."

"I know he told me that. He also said not to eat anything out of your basket."

"Yea he found out first hand. So what are we going to do?"

"I've got a few ideas." Tristan leaned over and kissed her his hands went on her waist and hers in his hair as the kissed deepened. Tristan was about to lay her down on the bridge when she pulled away.

"I'm not lying down on this bridge."

"Then let's go to your room." Rory nodded and the two were off.

They got to her house and as soon as the door closed, Rory pulled Tristan collar and attacked his lips. Tristan dropped her basket and they went to her room, Rory took off Tristan's shirt and they lay down on the bed.

Rory and Tristan was laying there in each other's arms Tristan kissed her forehead.

"We better get out of bed before your mom gets here."

"Yea wouldn't want her to walking in right now." Tristan got out of bed and got dressed, as did Rory.

"So I was thinking it's time to talk on your mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea might as well."

"Okay let's go wait for her in the living room."

Tristan and Rory were sitting on the couch watching TV when Lorelai walked inside from her date with Luke and she was surprised that Tristan was still at her house.

"So today is the day that we get to talk?"

"Yep might as well get it out of the way."

"So you have slept with Rory?"

"Yes I have but it was both our choices."

"So how did this happen between you too?"

"Well we saw each other at the airport then we were staying at the same hotel room and we started to talk. Then I got a phone call that my grandfather died then I went home for the funeral and when I got back, we started to hang out more. About a week before we came home we slept together."

"More then once?"

"Yes two times."

"And now?" Tristan looked over at Rory who ran her hands throw her hair.

"We have twice since we came back mom."

"I know you guys are safe."

"Yes mom you find the evidence." Rory smiled when her mom did.

"So you two are dating?"

"Yea we are but no one at school knows and we are going to keep it that way."

"Okay I'm fine now but if you hurt her."

"She has already told me what you will do to me."

"Okay now Tristan if you would excuse use we need some girl time come back in an hour."

"I'll go talk to Jess."

Tristan walked to Luke's and sat down at a table. Jess walked over and sat down beside him.

"I thought you're working?"

"I am working customer relations."

"Right and if Luke comes out here?"

"I would get up and act like I'm working. So where is your better half?"

"We had the talk with the mom so she is still talking with her."

"And you're still alive wow." Jess and Tristan talked until Rory, Lorelai walked in and sat down, and Rory kissed Tristan's cheek. "Did you have a nice talk about me?"

"Of course we did." Lorelai said as Tristan looked over at Rory.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing much." Rory said looking up at the ceiling.

"It was about my god like body come on Rory you can say it out loud I don't care."

"Hey there we do tell each other everything and I do mean every thing."

"I'll be quiet now."

"Smart boy now Jess take our orders."

"Can't going out."

"Really do we know her?"

"Nope Tristan can I borrow your car?"

"Scratch it and die Mariano."

"Yea Dugrey don't wait up for me." Jess told Luke he was leaving and walked out the diner and into Tristan's car.

"I guess you're stuck with me until Jess comes back."

"So Jess gets to leave and we get punished for it." Lorelai said pointing to Tristan.

"I know how is that fair Jess is having fun and we're stuck with him."

"Well he is your dog you have to take care of him."

"Fine if I have to."

"You guys do know I'm sitting right here?"

"Rory you need to train your dog better to only talk when spoken to."

"I'll beat him for that." Both Tristan and Lorelai looked over at Rory who turned red. "What I mean to say is that I'll punish him for it. Never mind I quit playing your game." Rory looked down at the table while Lorelai laughed at her.

Tristan was sitting on the couch with Rory's head on his chest they were watching a movie with Lorelai sitting on the floor with the popcorn in her lap. They heard a knock on the door and Rory went to answer it Jess had Tristan's key's and gave them to Rory and left.

"Who was it?"

"Some person wrong house." Lorelai knew she was not telling the truth.

"I guess Jess isn't going to bring Tristan's car back tonight."

"I guess not Tristan could stay here."

"You would love that having your boy toy here he sleeps on the couch and I'll be checking up on you two. Tristan if I catch you in my daughters bed you will be missing an appendage."

"Under stood Lorelai let me go leave a message for the parents." Tristan pulled his cell phone out and called his parents. Lorelai had some pillows and blankets and put them on the couch.

"I'm going to bed don't stay up to late."

"We won't mom goodnight."

"Goodnight Lorelai." Lorelai looked at the two and then went up stairs.

As soon as the two heard the door close, they were on each other's lips. Rory pulled off his shirt for the second time this day. After his shirt was off Rory pulled away from the kiss and kissed his neck then she whispered in his ear.

"Good night Tristan." Rory got up and ran into her room and locking the door.

Tristan was sitting there stunned. Tristan know she wanted him to go after her so he laid down and waited for her to come out to him. Rory was sitting on her bed waiting for Tristan and wasn't coming so she unlocked her door and walked out. Tristan heard the door open and he closed his eyes. When Rory made her way out to the living room she saw Tristan didn't put his shirt back on she licked her dry lips and walked over to him and saw he was asleep. Rory pulled down the blanket that was around his chest and leaned down and kissed his chest she could see him flinch and she smiled. Tristan grabbed her hand that was right by his head and pulled her on top of him and kissing her.

"Why didn't you follow me?" Rory asked laying her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Why should I always follow you for?"

"Because you're my little puppy."

"So where are my car key's at?"

"In my room but how did you know?" Rory looked up in his eyes and kissed his jaw.

"I heard Jess talking." Rory was now kissing his neck, he closed his eyes, and she kissed up his neck, grabbed his ear in between her teeth, and pulled down. Tristan picked her up and rolled over so he was on top of her. Tristan smiled down at her, kissed her neck, and started to unbutton her shirt and run his hands up her stomach.

"Not here my room now." Tristan pick her up, carried her to her room, and closed the door.

Rory had set her alarm for four and tuned down the volume so Lorelai would not hear it. When the alarm went off she rolled over and turned it off and then faced Tristan.

"Morning" She kissed him and Tristan throw his legs over the edge of the bed, after he put his pants back on he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Morning one of these times we are going to sleep in."

"Promise"

"Promise I better get back to the cold and lonely couch." Tristan kissed her again, walked out to the couch, and lay down. Tristan woke up around eight and decided to make coffee knowing them they would want some. Tristan was standing at the coffee maker when Lorelai walked into the kitchen she stopped when she saw Tristan without his shirt on no wonder Rory liked him she thought to herself. When the coffee was done Tristan walked over to the cabinet and grabbed three mugs and poured coffee into two of them and handed on to Lorelai and then walked out to the living room and grabbed his shirt and came back in and sat down.

"Where did you learn to make coffee?"

"At home."

"Don't you have cooks for that?"

"Not in the middle of the night when you are up all night studying."

"So do you like it here or in North Carolina?"

"Well there I was on my own no parents, but Rory was here so I'll have to say here."

Rory heard her mom and Tristan talking she got out of bed and got dressed and walked out, got her some coffee, and sat down next to Tristan. The three was quite drinking coffee.

"Did Jess drop off your keys?"

"Yea he woke me up last night you really should lock your door."

"The crime rate is zero so we don't need to lock our doors." They finished there coffee and got dressed and went to the diner to eat breakfast.

Rory was walking towards the Student Senate room for the weekly meeting the only reason she liked going was to see Tristan. Tristan was seating in his chair talking to Paris when she walked in and sat down at the head of the table and Paris walked over, took her place, and started the meeting.

"Okay we need some new ideas on our charity event this year. We need something new something that will people will remember for years here at Chilton. Is there any suggestion?"

"Well what does everyone in Hartford like?" Everyone looked at Tristan who shook his head. "Money, booze, and gambling so how about a Vegas night?"

"Tristan that is a good idea lets vote on it. All in favor?" Everyone raised there hands and Rory smiled at Tristan. "Motioned passed Tristan you and Rory can head up Vegas night if that's okay with Rory."

"That's fine Paris I'll work with Tristan if I have to."

"Since we don't have school tomorrow I want the paper Monday to give to Charleston." Rory and Tristan nodded. "Okay next on the list."

After Paris was done with the meeting, Rory walked out to her locker to get her books when Tristan walked over to her and leaned on the locker beside hers.

"I'll work with him if I have to."

"Yea working with you isn't fun."

"I can make it fun for you Rory but Vegas night won't get planed." Tristan kissed her neck and then pulled away.

"Are you taking me home?"

"No"

"My mom's not home for the weekend."

"This way my lady." Tristan put his hand on her back and they went to his car and left.

When Tristan and Rory walked into the Gilmore house, they sat down on the couch, Tristan tried to kiss her, and she pulled away.

"Rory" Tristan whined and Rory laughed at him.

"Tristan"

"Come on you said your mom isn't home."

"She isn't home I didn't say what we were going to do."

"I think you know what I want to do." Tristan kissed her neck and Rory move away form him.

"We have a lot of things to plan for this event."

"We have about a month to plan everything." Tristan moved closer to her and kissed her again and she went over to the chair. Tristan got up and walked over to her.

"You mister sit on the couch now." Tristan walked over to the couch, sat down, and was staring at her. "No staring we need to work. So what kind of games do you want to have?"

"Well blackjack, poker, craps, slots, roulette that's all we need."

"How many of each?"

"At least two of each except for the slots we need a lot of them."

"So where are we getting them form?"

"Call around to the casino's in the area and see if they would let us barrow some of there old tables."

"How about the slots?"

"Well some of my old girlfriends are probably available."

"Slots not sluts Tristan. If you remember I have your black book."

"Really would that be the book in your nightstand under all of those papers?" Rory looked up at him and went to her room as Tristan laughed.

"What did you do with it?"

"It's safe at my house in my room."

"You stole it from me?"

"You stole it from me first."

Rory sat down and started to right the paper for Charleston to read and give his okay on. The silence was killing Tristan he know Rory was mad about something but what he was trying to think about what the only thing they talked about was the book. That was it the book that little damn black book. Tristan got up, walked out to his car, opened up the glove compartment, got the book out, walked back inside, and throws it on Rory's lap.

"There if it's going to cause a fight take it." Tristan walked back outside and sat down on the swing. Rory picked the book up, walked out, and sat down beside Tristan.

"I don't want your book Tristan."

"Then why are you mad at me for I that it was a thing we do. You take the book then I take it back so if it's not about the book then what's wrong?"

"I'm not mad but why do you keep it for?"

"I haven't looked though the book since we started Rory because I don't need to." Rory looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him. They heard some leafs ruffling and looked up to see Dean standing there.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the store and get something's I'll be back." Tristan kissed her again, looked at Dean, and went to his car.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I want to talk to you. So you're with him now?"

"Yea I'm with Tristan."

"Could we be friends Rory?"

"I guess that would be okay."

"So I'll see you around?"

"It's bound to happen both of us living in a small town."

"Yea I guess so bye Rory."

"Bye Dean."

Rory was sitting at the table writing the paper for Vegas night Tristan still hasn't came back. He has been gone for over an hour and she was worrying now. Rory was pacing the living room floor when she heard the door open and Tristan walking in arms full of grocery bags.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"My house and then the store."

"Why did you go home for?"

"To get bitched out by my parents and some other things."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, so I was wondering if I could stay here until Monday?"

"I see why not we do have a perfectly good couch with your name on it."

"What about your bed it's pretty nice two."

"I know I sleep on it every night." Tristan laughed and went back to his car and got more bags and brought them inside. "How much stuff did you buy?"

"Well considering you have nothing here so I say not enough."

"We have stuff here."

"Pop Tarts and coffee isn't stuff." Tristan was putting the food he had bought in the fridge and freezer.

Tristan walked out from Rory's room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, sat down beside her on the couch, and picked up some papers she had left there. It was the report of what they were going to do the games they were having and what not. Tristan grabbed a blanket form the couch, walked outside, and sat down on the steps. Rory was working on the paper when she noticed Tristan was outside so she walked out and sat down beside between his legs as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"I remember when I was about six my grandfather would take me camping when I got out for thanksgiving break we would leave Saturday and not come back until Wednesday. He flew down to North Carolina last year to keep the tradition alive this will be the first year that we didn't go camping." Rory could hear the hurt in his voice as he put his chin on her head. Rory moved closer to Tristan and put her head on his chest and he held her tighter.

"If you're cold we can go inside?"

"I'm fine now." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Rory." She looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too Tristan." She kissed him now. "So what did you and your grandfather do?"

"We mostly talked and fished. The best thing about it was just the two of us no one else no business no phone's just peace and quite that's way I like it here so much."

"So I have nothing to do with you likening it here?"

"You being here is a bonus."

"Thanks so are we going to call casinos tomorrow?"

"Yea get some quotes on renting the equipment."

"Now I'm cold let's go inside." Tristan took the blanket and gave it to her and they walked inside. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay see you in the morning." Tristan kissed her and started to walk away when Rory grabbed his arm and kissed him again and they walked into her room.

It was Monday, Rory and Tristan walked into school, found Paris, and handed her the report in triple, and she took it to the Headmaster. The student Senate was starting when Charleston knocked on the door and walked inside.

"I've reviewed your proposal of your Vegas night. It was well put together good job Miss. Gilmore and Mr. Dugrey you can have it but not on school property because we don't condone gamboling on school so if you can fine another venue then you can have it. Good day."

"Hey Paris my I be excused for a few minutes?"

"Yea go ahead Tristan but be quick." Tristan got up and left the room. After fifteen minutes Tristan walked back in, sat down, and handed Rory a piece of paper. Rory read the paper and looked over at Tristan who nodded and she smiled. Rory handed the paper to Paris and she read it and looked over at Tristan he smiled.

"The last piece of news is that Vegas night is on thanks to Tristan. We will be having it at The Hartford Civic Center Exhibition Center." Everyone clapped and Paris ended the meeting.

Tristan was at Rory's locker as she was putting her books in her bag that Tristan was holding.

"How did you do that?"

"Sometimes it's good to be a Dugrey and you might just find that out later."

"Are you saying something Tristan?"

"Maybe one day you and I will get married and have some children." Tristan kissed her and they walked out of school.

* * *

That was a better chapter then the last one I think. Thanks for the reveiws that people did leave. The hits and reveiwes were donw from the other chapters but that's okay as long as some people are reading it and liking it. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was now November, Thanksgiving was coming up, and Rory could tell Tristan was more quit then normal this was going to be a tough time on him without his grandfather here for him. After the last day of schoolbefore break, Rory and Tristan were walking to his car.

"Can we do something before I take you home?"

"Yea what ever you want to do."

The first stop was at a flower shop and Tristan bought some flowers he handed Rory half and put the other half beside them on the seat. The next stop was the graveyard and Tristan parked the Cuda, pick the flowers off the seat, and got out.

"You want me to come with you?" Tristan nodded and Rory got out of the car and took his hand and they walked to a statue in the middle of the graveyard. Rory saw on one side it Read Janlan Dugrey 1922-2002 loving father and grandfather. The other half read. Elisabeth Dugrey 1925-2000 loving mother and grandmother. Tristan was on the side of Elizabeth.

"Hi grandma another year has past and I still miss you but you have grandpa to keep you company now. I finally got the girl of my dreams and I haven't messed it up yet I love her so much she is Richard and Emily's granddaughter Rory Gilmore. I'll talk to you later I need to talk to the old man now I love you." Tristan kissed his hand, put it on the statue, and moved to the other side of it. Rory whipped some tears from her eyes as Tristan moved over to his grandfather's side

"This is strange isn't usually me and you doing this before we left to go to camping." Tristan whipped his eyes. "I finally took your advice and you were right as always. I'm not going camping this year it's just too hard for me to do without you here with me I miss you so much. The old man is riding me, as always and without you around it's ten times worst then before. No matter what I do in school, it always comes back to the safe thing he can't just get over it and move on. Now its college applications of course Oxford like him instead of Yale like you and there is no budging on his part." Tristan looked over at Rory and grabbed her hand as she moved beside him. "This is Rory that I told you about and I'm sorry you never got to meet her you would love her like I do. She is part of the new tradition that I'm starting. Rory and I will come on holidays to see you two that if she wants two." He looked over at her and she nodded. "It's getting cold so until next time I love you old man." Like before Tristan kissed his hand and put it on the statue and the tow walked back to the car and left.

Rory was getting ready for Tristan's parents Thanksgiving party that her grandparents were making her and Lorelai go. They pulled up to the driveway and Lorelai looked at the house, got out, and took Rory's arm.

"Is it as scary on the inside as the outside?"

"The inside is fine mom not scary at all." Jess walked up behind Rory and grabbed her waist she yelled and smacked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Free food."

"Yes a way of getting Jess to a party."

"Hey Luke's here to." Lorelai turned around and saw Luke walking up to them. Lorelai dropped Rory's arm and took Luke's and the four walked to the door.

"Miss Gilmore and Mr. Mariano it's nice to see you again."

"You to Walter this is my mom Lorelai and Jess's Uncle Luke." He took there jackets and showed them to the party. Rory saw Tristan's he was standing by his dad being reminded of his faults he walked away.

Rory walked outside and saw Tristan sitting by the pool she walked over and put her arms around his neck and her head on his.

"You okay?" Tristan handed her a letter from Oxford and she read it. He didn't get in because of his record. "I'm sorry Tristan."

"I didn't even fill the application out he did everything including the essay. Then when the letter came, he opened it and then proceeded to tell me how worthless my life is to him. I never wanted to be him so I didn't want to go to Oxford it was his dream for his son to follow in his foot steps not mine." Rory sat down beside him and wiped his cheeks that had one tear coming down it. He looked over at her, smiled weakly, and kissed her. "If you wasn't in my life I don't know what I'd be doing right now I love you so much."

"I love you to so much." Rory kissed him and put his arm around her. Lorelai walked out and saw them sitting there heads touching and arms around each other she walked over to them and tapped Rory's shoulder.

"Your grandparents are looking for you." Rory nodded and Tristan stood up, help her up, and hugged her.

"You beautiful tonight." Rory kissed him again and walked inside.

Tristan made his way back inside and saw Jess and the two started to talking to him. Tristan's dad walked over to him and he remembered Jess.

"Look everyone my worthless son with his felon friend. You people want to know how worthless he is he couldn't even get into a school that I give millions of dollars to every year." Rory put her hand on her mouth. "The son I never wanted is worthless." Tristan walked through the people and outside and left. Luke walked over to Jess before he could punch Tristan's dad and took him outside. Rory tuned to her mom.

"I need the keys."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Tristan."

"Where are you going to look?"

"I know where he is I need your keys." Lorelai handed the keys to Rory and she walked outside where Luke was trying to claim Jess down.

"Let me go."

"You're not going back inside Jess."

"The hell I'm not." Rory walked over to them, took Jess's arm, and took him to the Jeep.

Rory drove to the graveyard, she saw Tristan's car she parked behind it and got out and grabbed Jess's arm, and they walked to the middle and saw a shadow figure sitting on a bench in front of the statue for his grandparents.

"Well he done it again just when you think it can get worse it does said I was worthless right in front of everyone. Why did you have to leave me for if you were here with me he would not have ever said any of that? I hate you for leaving me alone with him I hate you so much right now. Every time something is right in my life he always go and ruins it, at least I have a new family now with people I love and care for Rory and her mom Lorelai. I've only known Lorelai for a few months but I love her more then my own mother you know she didn't even try to stop him I mean what mother lets anyone talk about there son like that. How could you raise a heartless son of a bitch I need to get out of that house once and for all?"

Rory walked over to him and he hugged her as if his life depended on it not letting her go. Rory could feel his tears on her shoulder as she held him. Tristan pulled away, saw that she was cold, and gave her his jacket. Jess walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and Tristan nodded to him.

"I don't hate you old man I never could." Tristan put his arm around Rory and they walked back to the cars. Rory handed Jess the key's for the Jeep and she got in with Tristan. "Jess we'll meet you at the house." Jess nodded and got into the Jeep.

"Why are we going there for?"

"Get my things I'm leaving that place."

When they pulled into the driveway the party was still going on and Tristan was still in the car as Jess walked up to the window and knocked.

"Are you gong in or staying out here?"

"I'm going in you are going to stay out here and I'll throw my things to you out the window." Jess nodded and walked over to the side of the house. Tristan got out of the car, took Rory's hand, and walked inside the house.

"Go find your mom and tell her you're okay. Give me about thirty then I'll meet you outside by the car." Tristan kissed her and walked upstairs as Rory went to find her mom.

"Rory dear where have you been all night I've been looking for you?" Emily asked walking over to her.

"I had something I had to take care of."

"Well come and meet the host tonight."

"Maybe later have you seen my mom?"

"She's over there talking to that Luke guy." Rory went over to her mom and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you find him?"

"Yea can he stay with us tonight?"

"Yea that's fine."

"I'm going to go help him pack his things."

Rory tried his door it was lock so she knocked.

"Tristan it's me." She heard the door unlock and open she quickly went inside.

"Here put these in your bag." Tristan handed her his passport and bankbooks and some pictures. He then pulled the sheet form his bed, tied it to the handle of his laptop, and lowered it down to Jess then the suitcases of clothes and other stuff. A knock on the door stopped them.

"Rory its mom open the door that's if you have all of your clothes on." Tristan opened the door and pulled Lorelai into the room. "Wow this place is a mess I like it."

"Thanks I try." Tristan was still lowing stuff to Jess. "That's everything now lets get out of the hell hole." Tristan took Rory's hand and they went down stairs, as everyone was getting ready to eat Luke saw them and walked over to them.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yea let's go." They got there coats and walked outside.

"You guys go I have something to do. Jess come with me." Luke gave them a look but didn't say anything and left.

"What are we going to do?"

"He wants to embarrass me then he is going to get it back." Tristan and Jess walked into the study, locked the door and walking to the painting of him, and pulled it open.

"I always thought that was only in the movies a safe behind a painting."

"That's my father watch the door." Tristan opened the safe and started to go thought the papers looking for something. Tristan saw what he wanted and put it in the back of his pants, took some money from inside, and closed the safe. "Let's go." Tristan didn't see anyone then he walked to the dinning room, made eye contact with his father, pulled the ledger out, and held it up. His dad got up and started to walk over to him. Tristan gave him the finger and ran out the door with Jess.

They pulled into the Gilmore driveway and walked up to the door and opened it and saw Rory and Lorelai sitting on the couch watching a movie Jess said his good byes and Tristan sat down beside Rory and kissed her.

"I'm going to bed the pillows are on the chair with the blankets."

"Thanks Lorelai for letting me stay." She nodded and walked up stairs.

Tristan and Rory finished the movie then Rory kissed him goodnight and went to bed. Tristan pulled the ledger out, opened it up, and started to read it. Names of women who his dad has been with, place of the encounters, and his rating of them, which was sick. Tristan know that if Rory didn't come along he would've ended up like his old man and for this, he would always be grateful to her. Rory was tossing and turning all night after seeing Tristan upset more then ever before. Rory tossed the covers off and walked out to the kitchen she saw a light on and walked out and saw Tristan on the couch reading something. Tristan heard Rory, put the book on the couch, and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked walking over to the couch and sitting on his lap.

"I want to say thank you for saving me." Tristan put some hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about saving you?"

"You saved me from becoming a person I hate my father."

"How did I do that?"

"For loving me." Tristan saw the love in her eyes and he kissed her. Tristan laid her down on the couch.

Lorelai walked down the stairs and saw her daughter lying on top of Tristan on the couch she had all of her clothes on form what it looked like. Tristan tried to move but felt a weight on to of him he opened his eyes and saw Rory lying on him he lifted her up but she put her arms around him not letting him up. Tristan lay back down, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. Rory woke up and she realized she wasn't in her bed her bed was on top of Tristan on the couch. Rory tried to get up but Tristan wrapped his arms around her this time no letting her up.

"Tristan let me up."

"No"

"Come on let me up I need to pee."

"Tough"

"Come on I don't fell well." Tristan let her up and she went to the bathroom. Tristan followed her up to the bathroom and he heard her throwing up he knocked then walked in and held her hair for her. Rory was finished and sat down beside Tristan as he got a washcloth and cleaned her face.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine."

'So how long has this been going on?"

"About two week or so now." Tristan rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'll be fine."

"Come let's go get you some coffee." Rory shook her head no and walked down stairs and into her room.

Tristan sat down beside Lorelai, looked at her, and shook his head.

"So do you think?" Lorelai asked Tristan who nodded his head and put his head in his hands. "Hey its okay if she is we'll take care of her."

"I'm so sorry Lorelai I never meant for this to happen." Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tristan I'm not going to say that I'm happy about this but I'm not really mad."

"What can I do?"

"Well go out and buy a home pregnancy test and I'll talk to her."

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll go." Tristan went up the bathroom and got into the shower. Tristan just turned the water off when Rory came back into the bathroom throwing up again. Tristan put a towel around himself and was there for Rory again like before. Rory who had been crying throw her arms around Tristan then pulled away.

"You're all wet."

"Yea that's what happens when you shower." Rory smiled at him sadly. "Did you and Lorelai talk?"

"Yea what are we going to do?"

"We'll get thought this Rory I'm here for you." She smiled again and hugged him again. "Now I need to get dressed I have something I need to do." She nodded and walked back down stairs.

Tristan pulled up to Luke's and saw Jess was sitting at a table reading his book. Jess looked up and saw Tristan walking in and then grabbing him and pulling him outside.

"Get in the car now." Jess got in and looked over at Tristan.

"What the hell I was working."

"You were reading a book."

"Yea and Luke was paying me for it."

"I'll pay you what ever you missed today."

"Including tips."

"You never get any tips no one likes you." Jess nodded and Tristan took off for Hartford.

They pulled in front of a pharmacy in Hartford and Jess looked over at him.

"Why are we here?"

"I need you to pick something up for me."

"Why cant you pick it up for?"

"Everyone knows me around her but you my friend have a very trust worthy face."

"What do you need?"

"A home pregnancy test." Jess looked over at him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Not for me moron Rory might be."

"Fine I'll do this for her but if it comes back positive then I'm kicking your ass."

"Yea just get in there."

Tristan handed him some money and Jess walked inside. Jess walked in and was looking around at different thing. Jess found the test right beside the condoms and laughed.

"Good place for them nice reminder."

"What was that young man?"

"I said nice store you have here."

"Thank you very much young man. Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good." Jess graded one, walked up to the counter, paid for it, and left.

Tristan dropped Jess off at the diner, gave him some money, and then drove to the house. Tristan walked in and saw mother and daughter watching a movie he took a breath and walked over and stood beside Rory. Rory looked up at him and saw he had a brown bag and she know what was inside of the bag. Lorelai and Rory walked up to the bathroom leaving Tristan in the living room waiting for news that might change his life forever. Lorelai and Rory walked back down and saw Tristan was lying down on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Rory walked over, Tristan moved on his side, Rory lay down, and Tristan put his arm around her and held her tight. Lorelai looked at her watch and nodded her head and Tristan let her up and she walked into the bathroom. Lorelai and Tristan were watching the stairs when they heard Rory walking down them.

"The test is"

* * *

Thank you for the reveiws for the last chapter. I wanted to show how bad it was with Tristan's parents and his home life. 


	6. Chapter 6

"The test is positive." Lorelai hugged her daughter who was crying now.

"Hey no crying okay it's going to be okay." Lorelai said and Rory nodded.

"What about school and college?"

"We'll figure something out between the three of us." Rory looked over at Tristan who smiled at her and she smiled at him. Rory walked over to Tristan and hugged him.

"Are you at least happy?" Tristan asked pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"Yea I really am but also scared."

"Yea well I'm here for you." Lorelai walked over and hugged them both and they sat down on the couch.

"Can we not tell anyone for awhile?"

"Well we have to tell Jess."

"Why" Rory asked looking at Tristan who lokked away.

"He's the one who bought the test because everyone knows me around here."

"That's fine tell Luke and Jess but no one else." Tristan took Rory's hand and kissed it.

Thanksgiving day one day after Rory found out she was pregnant at seventeen one year later then her mom but she had something her mom never did a loving and caring mother who wanted to help her but not raise her child. Then there was Tristan who wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do unlike her own father did with her mother. The news didn't go over so well with Luke and Jess who both wanted to rip Tristan's head off but calm down when they saw Lorelai wasn't mad at him. Tristan decided not to tell his parents right now not until everything else was settled with them. All of this was going though Rory's head while it was in the toilet throw up on this Thanksgiving morning with Tristan right beside her like yesterday. When she was done Tristan help her up, cleaned her up and left so she could get ready for the day. At least this year they had three dinners to go two Lane's, then Luke's and Sookie's and then her grandparents that should be fun. Rory walked out of her room and saw Tristan sitting in the swing outside drinking something she walked out and sat down.

"What are you drinking?"

"You don't like it."

"How do you know?"

"Remember in Washington what did I always mix together?"

"Rum and Coke."

"Yea other then that."

"Is that your apple and grapefruit juice mixture?"

"Yep it's good you know." Rory took the cup, drink it all, and handed the cup back to him.

"You're right it is good go make me some."

"I'm going to be in for trouble right?"

"You're gong to be my bitch form now on." Tristan kissed her, got up, went inside, and fixed the drink for him and Rory. Lorelai walked inside and took his cup and drink it then spit it in the sink.

"What the hell is that?"

"Apple and grapefruit juice." Lorelai got some coffee, walked outside, and sat down Tristan was right behind her.

"Your boyfriend is drinking some god awful stuff."

"I now it's really good."

"And it starts."

"What?" Tristan asked handed Rory her glass.

'The food cravings have started." Tristan rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"I'm going to tell Lane after the doctor's appointment." Lorelai nodded as did Tristan and they got ready to go to Lane's house.

"Rory you did tell Mrs. Kim that Tristan was coming right?"

"Yes mom she wasn't happy until I told her his nickname was bible boy so Tristan I hope you know your bible." Tristan put his arm around her and she took his hand as they walked to Mrs. Kim's house.

As soon as Lane let them in and took there coats Rory's face got white and she ran back outside and throw up Tristan was right behind her. Lane walked outside and saw Tristan helping Rory up, Lane handed him a washcloth, and he wiped her face off.

"Rory what's wrong?" Tristan looked over at her and she nodded. Tristan walked up to her and whispered in her ear and Lane screamed until Tristan covered her mouth. Lane was done screaming and walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Are you happy?"

"Yea and scared, sad, and every other emotion possible."

"Everything okay?" Mrs. Kim walked outside and Rory looked up at her.

"Yea Mrs. Kim I'm fine we'll be a minute."

"Dinner is ready hurry up only have a half an hour to eat." Mrs. Kim walked back inside as did Lane.

"Tristan I can't go back in there I'll get sick again."

"Okay I'll be right back." Tristan kissed her forehead and went inside.

Rory was sitting on the steps when Tristan walked out with two plates of food and he sat down beside her and handed her a plate.

"How did you do this?"

"Well going to church everyday when I was younger paid off. I didn't know what was making you sick so what ever it is while throw it in the shrubs." Rory leaned down and smelled the food then her face was white and Tristan took the offending food and throws it away from her. "It's like kryptonite to you."

"What"

"Come on Superman gets sick around green kryptonite you get sick around what ever that green stuff is or was." Tristan and Rory ate some then Mrs. Kim walked outside.

"You guys want seconds?"

"No thank you Mrs. Kim we're fine." Rory answered looking over her shoulder at her. Rory ate what Tristan brought out to her and he took the plates inside, came back out, sat down with his legs on ether side of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"When are you going to the doctor?"

"Monday after school. Are you doing anything?"

"Nothing I can't get out of. I told you I'm here for you." Tristan kissed her until the door opened and Lane walked out and sat down beside Tristan. The three talked until Lorelai asked if they were ready to go, Lane hugged everyone, and they left.

After Sookie's and Luke's they were finally on there way home when they got there Tristan walked into Rory's room and got the ledger and put it in the back of his jeans and walked back out the women.

"Since you'll be at your grandparents I need to take care of something" He kissed Rory and went to his car and left.

Tristan pulled into the Dugrey driveway, which he once called home and walked inside. His parents were sitting in the living room talking about him, which was surprising.

"Tristan hasn't been home since the party and he took all of his things."

"Don't worry honey he'll be back."

"You're right for once." They turned around and saw Tristan walking in and sitting down in front of them.

"Son we have been worried about you."

"Yea dad you have been worrying about your worthless son. Did you even know I wasn't home before mom brought it up?"

"Of course son I care about you."

"Is that why you call me worthless in front of everybody?"

"I had a little bit two much to drink that night Tristan and I'm sorry."

"Can I talk to you in your study father?"

"We can talk right here." Tristan reached behind him and pulled out the ledger. "Let's go into the study." The two got up, went into the study, and shout the door. "So you have had it the whole time. What adding on to your old mans names?"

"No you sick fuck I was making mom a copy and the press."

"What will it take to get that back from you?"

"Release all my bank accounts and act like I'm not even your son."

"What about school?"

"You'll keep paying for that and college for me and my girlfriend to."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since school started so do we have a deal?"

"Yea we have a deal now give me back my ledger." He reached out for it and Tristan pulled it back.

"Not so fast my friend I want it in writing legal writing call your lawyer and I'll be back Monday after school to get any mail that comes here." Tristan turned and walked out of the room and to his car and back to Stars Hollow.

Tristan pulled up to Luke's and saw Lorelai and Rory sitting inside drinking coffee Lorelai was Rory was drinking milk. Tristan got out, walked inside, kissed Rory, and sat down.

"How was dinner?"

"Horrible got into a fight about schools well mom and the grandparents did not me. Not like I'm going to be able to go to school now." Rory was about to cry and Tristan put his arm around her.

"Hey you will go to school."

"How"

"We'll take class that don't over lap so when I have class you'll be home then when you're in class I'll be home."

"How about studying and research for papers?"

"Well your mom can watch the kid like once a week so we'll have sometime so we can do all that. If that is ok with you Lorelai?"

"As long as Rory gets to go to school I'll help anyway possible." Rory was crying now and Lorelai hugged her. "Let's go home now." The three left and went home.

Monday morning like every other morning Rory was getting ready for school but today, they were going to make it official that she was Tristan Dugrey's girlfriend and she was excited about it. Tristan knocked on her door, walked in, hugged her, and kissed her.

"Why didn't you sleep in my bed last night?"

"I needed some sleep which I don't get with you always up and down in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry if I have to pee all the time."

"Are you going to be able to make it all though class?"

"Yea I should be ok. Mom is going to call the doctor and make an appointment for after school."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Just some fruit and a Pop tart." Tristan nodded and they walked out to the kitchen and got her breakfast.

This was it for some reason Tristan was a little nervous because he never had a real girlfriend like now. Tristan grabbed his bag, Rory's and took her hand, and they walked into the school. Rory could fell everyone's eyes on them as they walked in and went to her locker.

"Tristan everyone is looking at me."

"Because they all think you're pretty."

"I believe those girls over there don't think that." Rory pointed over to a group of five girls one who has been after Tristan for a while now.

"Everything is going to be fine Rory." Tristan kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her waist.

Rory was sitting at a table with Paris, Louise, and Madeline when Tristan walked over and sat down beside her and kissed her.

"You two are so sweet." Louise said looking at the couple holding hands.

"Yea they are cute together it's about time you too got together." Madeline told them and Rory looked at them and smiled. Tristan took a chip from her bag and she smacked him as the other laughed at the two.

Rory was waiting for Tristan she was ready to go and he was nowhere around she was walking down the hall and saw him talking to a teacher. Tristan saw Rory, finished talking to the teacher, walked to her, and hugged her.

"Sorry he wanted to talk about me helping someone on her project."

"Really who?"

"That new girl who just transferred in before break."

"Ok are you ready to go?"

"Let me stop at my locker first."

Tristan and Rory walked into the doctor's office and went up to the window.

"Lorelai Gilmore." The nurse handed Rory some papers and she sat down and filled them out asking Tristan some questions. Rory handed the papers back to the nurse, sat back down beside Tristan, and took his hand. Rory put her head on Tristan's shoulder and closer her eyes.

"Lorelai Gilmore" A nurse said and Rory and Tristan got up and walked behind the door and followed the nurse to an examine room.

"Hello Miss. Gilmore I'm Dr. Ward."

"Call me Rory."

"Okay Rory you have taken the home test?"

"Yea it was positive."

"Okay I'll give you another test and draw some blood and we'll see what is what."

Rory and Tristan was walking out of the doctor's office hand in hand happy and with picture's that Lorelai wanted. Tristan opened her door and then walked over to the driver side and took off.

"I need to stop at home real quickly."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea I just need to take care of something."

Tristan pulled up the mansion and parked the car.

"I'll be right back."

"Tristan are you going to tell them?"

"No they don't need to know at least not now." Tristan kissed her and walked inside.

Tristan's dad saw him and walked into the study with Tristan right behind them.

"Here read it and sign it so I can have my ledger back." Tristan read over the contract and he was happy and signed it then he reached behind his back, pulled the ledger out, and handed it to him.

"If you come back on this contract or do anything I don't like I have copies of all the pages."

"I want you to get the rest of your things and get out." Tristan walked into his old room and picked the few boxes the maids packed and carried them out to the car.

Lorelai was sitting in the living room waiting for Rory and Tristan to get home from the doctors. Lorelai heard Tristan's car and she jumped up and ran outside. Rory walked up and hugged her mom.

"So what is the news?"

"I'm pregnant six weeks along." Rory said smiling.

"You're happy about it?"

"Well what is done I can't undo so I might as while be happy right."

"You said it sister." Lorelai gave her a high five and they walked inside with Tristan behind them.

Rory woke up in the morning and Tristan was still in the bed holding her this was the first time in days that he stayed the whole night in her bed. Tristan woke up when Rory got out of bed and rubbed her back. Tristan sat up behind her and rubbed the small of her back for her.

"Thank you I have to pee now."

"How many times did you go last night?"

"A couple of times I didn't mean to wake you. Why didn't you just go to the couch?"

"Your bed was too warm for me to leave." Rory walked up to the bathroom as Tristan put his uniform on and walked out to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. Rory walked down and sat on his lap and took his spoon and ate his cereal and then went and got ready for school. Lorelai walked down, got her some coffee and a Pop Tart, and went to work.

Tristan and Rory were walking inside the school when a freshman came running out and almost hitting Rory. Tristan pulled her to him with his hands on her stomach and asked if she was ok and she nodded.

"I'll meet you at your locker in a few minutes."

"Tristan he didn't mean to do that so be nice."

"I'm just going to talk to him that's all." Tristan kissed her and she walked inside and went to her locker where Paris and her group were waiting for her.

"Where's Tristan living?"

"At his house."

"Nice try his mother said he moved out."  
"Paris he's staying at my house happy now."

"Your mom is okay with that?"

"Yea she is."

"I want a mom who let's my very hot boyfriend live at my house." Louise said and Madeline nodded.

"Ladies I'll come up with a weekly drawling and the winner gets me for a whole week." Tristan said wrapping his arms around Rory's stomach.

"That is the second time today you have had your hands on her stomach."

"Point there Paris."

"You usually have you arms around the waist not stomach." Tristan lowered his hands and smirked at Paris.

"Happy Geller." The bell rang and the four went to class.

Paris, Louise, and Madeline where seating in the cafeteria talking about Tristan and Rory.

"Have they seemed different to you?" Paris asked as the two walked into the cafeteria.

'She's eating more and less coffee intake."

"She's using the restroom more to."

"You keep track of her restroom trips?"

"Yea no I just notice things."

"Right Paris here they come." Rory and Tristan sat down at the table.

"You guys can still talk about us we don't care." Tristan said taking a drink of soda and Rory laughed.

"We aren't talking about you two."

"Right so you guys just wanted to look at us for no reason?"

"You caught us." The rest of the lunch was quite except Paris talking about Vegas Night, which was Saturday.

Rory was waiting for Tristan when she remembered the teacher and Tristan helping the new girl Rory was mad. Tristan walked out of the room with her laughing he walked over and kissed Rory.

"Rory this is Mandy Roswell, Mandy this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Mandy shook Rory's hand.

"Well Tristan I'll see you later?"

"Yea." Mandy walked away and Rory looked at Tristan.

"What does that mean?"

"We are partners on this project in history class and since I'm staying with you didn't really want to invite her over so I'm going to her house."

"Tonight you're going over there tonight?" Tristan nodded and he took her hand, walked out, and took her home.

Tristan was doing his homework at the kitchen table while Rory was in her room looking something up. Tristan was sitting there watching her work forgotten for now. Tristan saw when she was really concentrating she would chew on her pen and tap her foot he know this from watching her in class. Rory looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan looking at her, she smiled at him, he smiled back, and they went to work. Tristan looked at his watch and saw he had to leave,

"Rory I've got to go I'll be back later."

"What time?"

"I don't really know but we're going to try to finish up before Friday so it'll probably be late so I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Eat something healthy tonight?" Tristan kissed her and then grabbed his bag and left.

Tristan pulled into Mandy's driveway, got out, and knocked on the door. An older man answered the door.

"My I help you?"

"Hi I'm Tristan Dugrey I'm Mandy's partner for our project."

"Yes Miss. Mandy told me to show you to her room. Right this way sir." Tristan followed the old man up to her room. Tristan knocked and Mandy opened the door smiling at him. Mandy was a little bit taller then Rory not much blonde hair slightly down to her shoulders brown eyes and if Tristan wasn't with Rory he would add her to the post.

"Tristan it's good to see you again come in."

"Yea nice to see you two now let's get started." Tristan sat on the floor and pulled some books from his bag and a notebook but Mandy stopped him.

"I would like to get to know you better."

"Okay five minutes then we're going to get started." Mandy clapped her hands and sat in front of him.

"So where do you live?"

"I'm staying ay Stars Hollow right now."

"Were is that at?"

"About a half an hour from here."

"So why couldn't I come over for parents don't allow it?"

"I don't live with my parents I live with Rory and her mom."

"So you live with your girlfriend and her mom what about her dad."

"You said me not her so move on." She pouted a little but then smiled.

"So are the rumors true about you?"

"What rumors?"

"That you are Tristan 'the player' Dugrey?"

"Not anymore I've got a girlfriend."

"But that never stopped you before."

"Yes that was true but she is different I love her." Tristan looked down at his watch. "Times up now let's get started." The started on the project and spent a few hours on it. Mandy looked over at him and he was writing something down she crawled over at him and took the book off his lap and sat down. Tristan was surprised then her hands went behind his neck and she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and yes this has been done before but it'll be different trust me. Just to clear things up I'm not a women I'm a Chad Michael Murry fan and the women are hot on the show. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I haven't done this for awhile but I still don't own anything.

Tristan saw what she was doing and stood up with Mandy falling on her ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you?"

"Well to bad I don't want to kiss you."

"Come on Tristan I saw the way you look at me you want me I can see it in your eyes now." She was walking over to where Tristan was standing he moved away from her.

"I want you to leave me alone I'm in love with Rory and no one else." Tristan started to put his books in his bag and she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Tristan please stay." She was rubbing his arm now smiling at Tristan.

"I have to get home we'll finish it at school because I'm never coming back her again." Tristan pulled his hand from hers and left.

When he got home it was around eleven and all the lights were out he walked inside and put his bag by the door and walked into Rory's bedroom and saw her sleeping, he kissed her forehead and closed the door. Tristan walked out to the couch and fixed it and then he went to the bathroom, started the shower, and got in. Tristan's head was on the wall letting the water run down his body he was thinking about want almost happen when he felt someone wrap there arms around his waist and he jumped a little. Tristan turned around, put his arms around Rory, kissed her, and put his forehead in hers.

"I missed you." Tristan said kissing her again.

"I missed you too." Rory kissed his chest.

"Your mom is right down the hall."

"Then you have to be quiet then." Tristan picked Rory up and she wrapped her legs around Tristan.

Tristan was laying in Rory's bed stroking her still wet hair as she slept he couldn't sleep thinking about what almost happen tonight any other time he would have had sex with Mandy and not think anything about it. Tristan put his hand on Rory's stomach and smiled yea he was to young but he was going to be here for her no matter what he was going to be a better father then his own. Rory woke up and saw Tristan was playing with her hair and rubbing her stomach she smiled up at him.

"What are you thanking about?" Rory asked looking into his eyes.

"That I'm going to be a better father then my own." Rory kissed him and closed her eye's

"Get some sleep we have school tomorrow." Tristan closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Tristan woke up Rory wasn't in bed so he put his Chilton pants on which he aslways left a pair in Rory's room and walked out to see Lorelai pouting he sat down and looked over at her.

"Where is your coffee?"

"Rory said it made her sick so she throw it all out." Tristan laughed at Lorelai who shot him a glare. "This isn't funny mister it's your fault I have no coffee right now you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Are you sure you're not the pregnant one you're having some bad mood swings."

"No this is me without coffee I haven't had any since eight last night I need coffee."

"Then go to Luke's."

"He won't believe me when I say I had none."

"I'll right a note and give it to Jess." Tristan found some paper and a pen, wrote something down, and handed it to Lorelai. Lorelai took the note and left that is when Rory walked down the stairs.

"Never let me drink coffee again."

"You won't be saying that after you give birth but I'll hold you to it." Tristan kissed her and she sat down at the table. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Let's go to Luke's."

"It might smell like coffee inside."

"Well if I get sick then we can leave and you can get me something from inside and feed it to me." Tristan laughed as Rory went to get dressed and they headed for Luke's.

Tristan opened the door for Rory, they sat down beside Lorelai who quickly finished her coffee, and Rory smiled at her. Luke walked over and took Rory's order of pancakes and a bowl of fruit that Tristan made her get and Tristan orders the same thing. Luke brought the food out and the two started to eat. Dean walked in and saw Rory eating fruit so he walked over to them.

"Hi Rory."

"Dean hi."

"I never saw you eating fruit before."

"It's good for you."

"Says who?" Lorelai looked over at her daughter.

"I don't know every doctor."

"Those people don't know what they are talking about."

"They went to school for eight or more years." Tristan said putting some fruit in his mouth.

"Yea if they were smart then they would've stopped sooner."

"If they would've do that then they wouldn't be doctors and then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Rory said stealing some of Tristan's pancakes.

"True so it's good they went to school all of those years."

"Yea it gives us something to talk about." Dean was smiling listening to them talk he missed it.

"We need to be going or we'll be late." Tristan said standing up and taking Rory's hand and smirked at Dean who was staring at him and they left.

Tristan pulled into the parking lot and found his spot and parked then looked over at Rory.

"I need to tell you something it might upset you."

"Everything upsets me now when I was watching TV and the stupid commercial's made me cry."

"Mandy almost kissed me last night." Rory looked over and saw the hurt in his eyes and yep she started to cry.

"What happened?" Rory said whipping her eyes.

"She sat on my lap then tried to kiss me I stood up and she fell on her ass then I told her we only work here at school and I'm never going to her house again."

"You didn't kiss her?"

"No Rory I wouldn't ever do that to you because I love you." Tristan whipped the few last tears away and kissed her.

"So why did you tell me for?"

"Because you might hear people talking and I wanted you to know the truth."

"Thank you for telling me and I love you." They kissed again and Rory grabbed his head to deepen it Tristan was the one who broke away.

"We need to go to class."

"You want to go to class instead of kissing me?"

"Yea its wrong but your hormones are acting up like last night." Rory blushed and looked down Tristan brought her chain up to look at him. "I'm not going to complain." Tristan kissed her again and then got out of the car.

Lunchtime was here again and Tristan was sitting with his friends until Rory came in, got her food, and sat down. Tristan walked over to her, sat down beside her, and kissed her cheek.

"Are you guys coming tonight to help sit everything up?" Paris asked as Rory and Tristan nodded. "We'll meet at five and set everything up then tomorrow have a practice run of everything."

"Paris everything will be fine." Tristan said as Mandy walked over to him.

"Tristan are we going to finish the project today?"

"Yea I'll meet you in the liberty in about five minutes." Mandy smiled and walked off Tristan looked over at Paris and smiled. "Paris you have a free period next right?"

"Yea way?" Tristan gave her an evil smile and nodded

"I need you to come with me please." Rory looked over at Paris and then at Tristan.

"Why?"

"So Mandy doesn't try to take me in there."

"Okay I'll do it for Rory." Tristan smiled and then kissed Rory and walked with Paris to meet Mandy.

Mandy was sitting at the table waiting for Tristan then she saw him walking in with someone beside him Paris what is she doing here Mandy thought but smile at them.

"Tristan why is Paris joining us for?"

"She is here to help us finish today right Paris." She nodded and sat down and took the papers from Mandy and started to correct them. Tristan laughed at the face Mandy made she was pissed off. After Paris finished the report and handed it to Tristan Mandy walked away mad and Tristan laughed.

Vegas night was here Tristan was putting a suit on while Rory was putting some makeup on Tristan was watching her the whole time.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No you're beautiful." Tristan kissed her and they walked out of her room.

"Nice color on you Tristan can I borrow it?" Rory smiled and wiped his mouth and Tristan laughed and they went to get Jess who they said it wouldn't be a Vegas night without him but the two knew something else was up and they were going to figure it out tonight. Tristan pulled into the parking lot with Lorelai right behind him and they found some parking spots. Tristan took Rory's hand as Jess walked over to them.

"I'm not riding with her again." Jess said pulling the jacket Tristan let him wear tonight.

"What happen?" Rory asked trying not the laugh.

"First the music then her not looking at the road. Dugrey you saw her all over the place."

"She was a little bit out of control."

"Rory your dogs are fighting again take care of them." Rory smacked Tristan and Jess in the back of the head.

"You two be nice or you're staying outside tonight." Tristan and Jess nodded and the four walked inside and saw how many people was there the place was packed.

"So how does this work for charity?"

"Well you see you buy chips and then when you cash out the house keeps the winnings and you get your original money from when you bought the chips."

"So you make no money what if you lose money?"

"Then when you cash out they take from your original buy in." Tristan explained while they were in line waiting to buy chips.

"How about you lose all your money and come back for more?"

"You can only buy in once and it's one thousand dollar limit." Tristan handed Rory some money, Jess held his hand out, and Tristan rolled his eye's and gave Jess some money.

Tristan was at the black jacket table with his friends from school as Rory was with Lorelai watching Tristan joking around with his friends.

"So who are they?"

"The one on Tristan's right is Shane his right hand man, to the left is Sam who he has known since dippers, and right beside him is Jake and beside Shane is Greg who is Shane's friend."

"So how well do you know them?"

"Enough they're Tristan's friends and he introduced me to them and they're nice to me, but he doesn't make me hang out with them." Lorelai looked around and saw Jess walking towards somewhere.

"Where is Jess going?" Rory looked over and Jess walking away from everything so she followed him

Rory followed Jess and saw him kissing someone Rory's mouth was open when she saw the person was Paris. Rory quickly walked away before she was caught when she got back to where her mom was she was no longer standing there she was walking over to Tristan. Lorelai tapped Tristan on the arm and he looked up, saw her, and smiled.

"Guys this is Rory's mom Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai this is Shane, Sam, Jake, and Greg." Lorelai waved at them as the guys was checking her out.

"You guys can pick your jaws up I know I'm hot."

"That you are Lorelai now where is my girlfriend?" Rory walked over, hugged Tristan around the neck, and kissed his cheek. "So have you played any?"

"Nope I really don't know how. Hi boys." Rory waved at the guys who waved back.

"Guys I see you later." Tristan pounded fists with the three and took Rory's hand. "So where do you want to lose my money at first?"

"The ball thingy."

"That is roulette and come on." They walked over to the table and they stood back from it for a little bit. "Okay you place your bet on what color or number that you think the ball will land on if you pick the number it's a bigger payout."

"What are the odds of winning?"

"About 5 percent give or take a couple of percents."

"How about the dice game?"

"That's craps and the odds are different with each roll and bet."

"Well try this on then." Rory and Tristan walked up to the table, Rory places a bet on red, and she won. Rory hugged Tristan.

"I'm going to go back to my friends if you need me." Tristan kissed her cheek and walked away.

The night was over, Tristan loosened up his tie and walked over to Rory who was sad, and almost crying he hugged her and the water works started.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I lost all of your money."

"It's okay it's for charity don't worry about it let's go home." Rory nodded and walked out to Tristan's car and got in and they were on there way back to Stars Hollow. Rory was still up set so Tristan tried to distract her.

"You never did tell me how dinner went last night?"

"Awful as always."

"What happen?"

"They started to talk about you and me together and then how bad you were for leavening home."

"I'm very popular around all the Gilmore homes aren't I." Rory laughed a little.

"Yea until they find out I'm pregnant with your kid."

"I take it you haven't told them."

"Nope not yet maybe next week when you are there with me."

"I'll be there what do you mean?"

"Since we are dating they want you to come to dinner with us Friday."

"I take it I'm going on matter what?"

"Yep no getting out of it. I'm hungry let's stop and get something to eat."

"Greasy foods aren't good for you we'll stop at a store and get you some fruit or something." Tristan pulled into a Wal-Mart super center and parked the car and when they got out Rory shivered and he put his jacket around her. They were walking around the store when Rory came to the baby clothes and she stopped Tristan saw the look in her eyes and smiled. "You want to look around don't you?" Rory nodded and they looked around some.

Tristan was at the check-line they got some sleepers, socks, and not much else for the baby but for Rory they got her some apples, bananas, and some doughnuts, which she got from promising Tristan some thing later tonight. Rory was eating the doughnuts first.

"Hey you're getting that powder on my jacket." Tristan said pointing to the spot on the jacket then grabbing on for him.

"These are mine not yours bad dog bad."

"Lorelai is going to kill us for buying baby stuff without her."

"Mom might be mad at first then she will cue all over the stuff."

"So when are you telling your father?"

"What I'm suppose to do call him and say hi dad when you go out to buy baby clothes for your baby would you buy some for me to?" Tristan laughed at Rory who smiled about it.

"That'll work for me but make sure you hang up on him right after then avoid his calls."

"So when are you telling your parents?"

"They can read about in the paper for all I care."

"They need to know Tristan."

"No they don't because if they do then they will try to run everything like the way your grandparents did with your parents. I don't want to end up like your parents did I love you too damn much. Now eat your fruit it's good for you."

"I've eating so much fruit I'm tired of fruit."

"Just eat it and be quite please." Rory smiled at him she loved it when he tried to be mean to her because she know he couldn't do it.

Tristan pulled into the driveway and looked over at Rory who was know sleeping he smiled and undid her seatbelt and walked over to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Rory we're home time to get up." Rory mumbled something to him. "Come on Rory let's go to bed."

"Carry me."

"I'm not carrying you."

"Please Tristan carry me." Rory held her arms out and Tristan picked her up, carried her inside, and put her on the couch as Lorelai walked out from the kitchen. Tristan walked back outside, got the shopping bag, and walked back inside.

"You've been shopping?"

"Yea we stopped because she was hungry and we might have bought a few baby things."

"You bought things without me how could you guys do that to me? I thought we were in this together but I guess not." Tristan handed her the bag and Lorelai looked inside and smiled. "The clothes are so cute and small and cute."

"I'm going to see if I can get her into bed now."

"Don't think that when I wake up and see you on the couch or in the kitchen that you're pulling one over on me I know you sleep in the same bed."

"Sometimes I do sleep on the couch well most of the time so I can get some sleep."

"I know she is pregnant but make more of an effort to sleep on the couch."

"I will Lorelai."

"Good now take her to bed." Tristan nodded as Lorelai took the clothes upstairs with her.

Tristan walked over to the couch, leaned down, picked her up, carried her to bed, laid her down, kissed her forehead, closed her door, walked out the living room, took his dress shirt off, and laid down. Rory woke up and saw she was still in her dress she changed and walked out to go to the bathroom and saw Tristan was sleeping on the couch not covered up so she covered him up and kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom.

It was ten in the morning Sunday morning when Lorelai walked down and saw Tristan was still sleeping she walked into the kitchen and got water for the coffee maker but remembered on coffee in the house thanks to Rory the other day so she wrote a note and got dressed and went to Luke's for some coffee. Rory woke up when she heard her mom talking to her self about no coffee and how evil Rory was now and she smiled to herself. Rory then felt the other side of her bed for Tristan then remembered he was on the couch so she walked out of her room and over to the couch and sat down on the little space that Tristan didn't take up and was just watching him. Tristan opened his eyes and looked down and saw Rory watching him he then sat up and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and then Rory moved closer to him and then he wrapped the blanket around her to as she put her head on his shoulder. They were just sitting there not talking just enjoying being together with each other. Tristan leaned down, kissed her forehead, and put his hand on her stomach as her hand went on top of his.

"I'm getting fat."

"No you're not getting fat."

"You have to say that to me so I don't kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me you love me to much."

"That I do." Rory kissed him.

"No morning sickness today?"

"Not right now but you never know." A knock on the door and Tristan put a shirt on and walked over to answer it. When Tristan opened the door Paris, Madeline, and Louise, pushed there way inside, walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Rory, which was a tight fit.

"Come on in ladies make your self at home." Tristan closed the door, walked over to Rory, and sat on the floor in between her legs and Rory put her hands in his hair.

"Paris what are you three doing here at ten in the morning?"

"Can't we just show up and talk?"

"No you never have before. So what do you want?"

"Answers."

"For what?"

"First you're eating more, then I haven't seen you drink coffee for a month, and the use of the restroom more."

"You have been watching when she uses the restroom?" Tristan and Rory laughed as Paris gave them her death glare.

"No I've just noticed that she is going more often." Rory stood up, wrapped the blanket around her, and walked upstairs to the bathroom. "That is what I'm talking about."

"Paris she just woke up don't you use the bathroom after you wake up?" Tristan sat down on the spot of the couch Rory had Paris was now quite. Rory walked back down, sat on Tristan's lap, and snuggled up to him.

"How about we do something today go shopping in Hartford since you guys are here?"

"Shopping is always great." Louise said and Madeline nodded and then the front door opened and Lorelai walked inside with food from the diner.

"Foods here but it seems like I need more for our guest." Lorelai handed the food to Tristan and Rory who started to eat, but offered some to the others

"Mom you remember Paris, Louise, and Madeline?"

"Yes the female version of the three musketries. Did I hear shopping?"

"Yea we are going to go to the mall you want to come?"

"Are you guys going to buy?"

"Maybe if you go." Rory said looking over at her mom.

"Okay go get dressed and we can go to the mall." Rory got up and walked into her room to get dressed as Tristan sat there with the three women looking at him.

"What do you three want from me?" Tristan said and Louise and Madeline smiled at him and licked there lips. "All but that ladies I'm a taken man." Rory walked out form her room and Tristan stood up, took his shirt off, and throw it at Rory. Lorelai put some music on and sat down beside the girls.

"Come on strip it'll give you practice for your future job."

"I can take my clothes off just fine Lorelai."

"Rory is that true?" Rory blushed and looked down at her feet.

"What a minute Rory and Tristan."

"Thanks mom."

"Sorry honey I thought they knew."

"They do now."

"So Rory tell use all about Tristan and his umm." Louise stopped as Rory gave her a look.

"Come on Rory you have to tell use. What is he like in bed?" Madeline jumped in and got the same look as Louise.

"I'm not tell you anything about my sex life."

"So you do have a sex life with Tristan how is it?"

"Madeline I just said I'm not talking about it so just drop it."

"Come one Rory tell one thing please."

"No it's a private matter."

"How many times?"

"I don't know about a dozen times or so."

"Wow."

"Come on one more thing."

"No more talking about my sex life now move on."

"What is taking Tristan so long to get ready?" Paris said looking at Rory's room.

"I'm here it takes time to look this good ladies."

"And the ego comes back to life."

"Come let's get out of here."

"Give us a minute?" Rory pulled Tristan into the kitchen. "I think we should tell them."

"Really you want to tell Paris you're pregnant with my child?"

"Yea she might be able to help us you know and Madeline and Louise can shop with us."

"It's up to you I'm fine with anything you want to do."

"Okay then lets tell them before we leave." Tristan kissed her and they walked back out to the living room.

"Mom we need to tell them something." Lorelai nodded giving her the go.

"Paris, Louise, and Madeline I'm pregnant." All three of there mouths were open looking at Rory who was standing beside Tristan he put his arm around her.

The rest of the day was spent shopping and Rory telling them everything about her being pregnant. After hours of shopping they were on their way home they didn't really buy any baby clothes since it was still a little early for that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as always. Mandy is done she will not be back in this story I just wanted to make some one up to try to cause some trouble for Tristan and Rory. The Jess and Paris thing I just wanted to add to the story to give them a story line I won't be goingto deep with it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**My birthday gift to myself and every who likes to read this** **story.**

Rory and Lorelai were getting ready for Friday night dinner and for some reason Tristan had to come to this, one Emily Gilmoreinsisted that he attended. Tristan was putting his tie on when Lorelai walked down the stairs trying to find her shoes.

"Tristan have you seen my." Tristan pointed to the shoes she was looking for this was a normal routine he has fell right in place with the Gilmore girls. Tristan walked into Rory's room and she looked up at him and he pointed to her shoes and she kissed his cheek and put her shoes on.

"Is your room ready yet?"

"Yea I finished putting my clothes in their today when you were napping." Lorelai and Tristan cleaned out a room upstairs so he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

"Rory why do I have to come for tonight?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me and we're telling them tonight."

"Yea but why did your grandmother insist that I show up tonight?"

"Don't know but if it gets bad we'll make a break for it."

"Let's go to hell kids satan waits for no one."

They were taking Tristan's car so Lorelai was in the back seat telling Tristan how to drive because Rory said it made him mad. Tristan turned the music up and Rory would turn it back down to hear Lorelai.

"I know how to drive Lorelai so please be quiet."

"You're going to fast slow down." Tristan slowed down some. "Come on old people are passing you speed up."

"That's it the next time you say something I'm pulling over and you're walking."

"Rory your boyfriend is being mean to me tell him to be nice."

"Tristan be nice to my mom."

"If she is quiet for the rest of the way I'll stop at Luke's and buy her some coffee. That includes the way back."

"Deal now get a move on mister."

Tristan pilled into the Gilmore driveway and saw two other cars and he knew that one of those looked familiar to him.

"Is my mom having a party?"

"I'm not going in." Tristan said parking the car.

"Tristan what's wrong?" Rory asked taking his hand.

"That is my parent's car over there." Tristan pointed to the car.

"Mom isn't that dad's bike?"

"Well I think my mother has figured out your secret and called in for reinforcements."

"This is going to be fun. Rory hand me that blue paper out of the glove box." Rory opened it up and took out the blue paper and gave it to Tristan.

"What is the paper for Tristan?"

"Nothing you have to worry about Rory I promise." He kissed her and put the keys into his pocket.

"Well let's get this over with so I can go to Luke's and get coffee." Tristan and Rory got out of the car and then Lorelai did. Lorelai took Rory and Tristan's arm and theywalked up to the door. Lorelai rang the doorbell and then it opened up only a second later.

"There you are Lorelai our guest have been waiting."

"Yea and thanks for tell us you have guest."

"Well isn't that why you brought that boy with you."

"That boy is my boyfriend and his name is Tristan." Rory said getting mad and Emily looked at her.

"Now leave your coats and come on we need to talk." The three left there coats and followed Emily inside where Chris was talking to Tristan's parents. Chris looked up and saw Lorelai and Rory he walked over and tired to hugged Rory and then Lorelai but neither one would hug him.

"You must be Tristan it's nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Hayden."

"Call me Chris." Tristan shook his hand and nodded and looked over at his parents then sat down beside Rory.

"How dare you not tell us Rory?"

"We were going to tell you tonight grandma." Tristan took her hand seeing her getting upset.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month."

"What are you talking about Emily?" Richard asked sitting back down after getting him a drink.

"Richard Rory is."

"Mom I think Rory and Tristan should tell them."

"Tell us what Lorelai?"

"I'm pregnant." Rory said then leaving the room in tears with Lorelai right behind her. Tristan rubbed his forehead and then closed his eyes.

"Tristan when was you going to tell us." His mom asked him not knowing what to say.

"Why the hell should've tell you for?"

"We are your parents."

"Yea keep telling your self that." Chris stood up and walked over to Tristan.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Tristan stood up and walked outside with Chris expecting the worst.

"So how long have you known my daughter?"

"Since she started Chilton."

"Are you staying with your parents?"

"No I'm living with Lorelai and Rory."

"When did this happen?"

"Before Thanksgiving."

"Did you know that Lorelai had Rory about the same age?"

"Yea I did and what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You are putting her in the same place her mom was at."

"No I'm not."

"Yea you are by getting my daughter pregnant." Tristan laughed at this and shook his head.

"The difference is that I'm actually going to stay with Rory and help her and not run away and not let what my parents say bother me." Chris punched Tristan in the face and he went down and whipped the blood from his lip and nose and then stood up.

"You fell better now punching me? Does it make up for not being in Rory's life or always breaking your promises to her and Lorelai all the time? I'm going to be with her during everything something you or my own father never was." Another punch sent Tristan down again and Tristan laughed again at him. "Wow big bad man beating up a seventeen year old who won't fight you back." Tristan got up again and just walked back inside and right past his parents.

"Tristan we want to talk to you."

"Go fuck your self's you have nothing to do with me anymore remember." Tristan walked upstairs and heard some talking and knocked on the door. "It's me can I come in?" Lorelai opened the door and saw Tristan's face some blood from his nose and a split lip.

"Tristan what happen?"

"Some people can't take the truth so well." Lorelai walked out the door to talk to Chris. Rory looked up and saw his face and walked over to him and hugged him and cried some more. "Hey don't need to cry over themthey aren't worth it."

"My dad done this?" Rory touched his lip and he closed his eyes. "Sorry"

"Yea I might have said a few things he didn't like." Rory nodded and they sat on the bed and Rory pulled some tissues from her bag and whipped his lip. "We have something to do tomorrow?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Our new tradition if you are still up for it?" Rory smiled and nodded.

"Of course we have to tell them."

"I promise it'll go better then tonight." Tristan kissed and she laid down on the bed then a knock on the door Rory quickly got up and walked over to the door to see her dad.

"If you aren't here to apologize to Tristan then you can leave."

"I'm here to apologize to the both of you." Chris walked inside and Rory sat back on the bed beside Tristan. "First I'm sorry Tristan for losing my cool outside."

"I'm sorry for saying the thing that I did Chris it was out of line."

"Rory I'm sorry for everything not being there for you the way I should've been. I know you two are going though a rough time but with Lorelai's help you'll make it." Rory stood up and hugged her father as she was crying again. "Call me when the baby is born will yea?"

"Yea you'll be the first to get called."

"I love yea kido."

"I love you too dad."

"We better get down stairs and save your grandparents from Lorelai."

The three walked down and heard yelling from everyone there.

"Mom they were going to tell you tonight before you had your spies on her all the time?"

"No Lorelai one of my friends saw her and Tristan walking out from the doctor's office."

"So how did you know she was pregnant?"

"I made some calls that's way I called Tristan's parents to come over and talk to us."

"Lorelai." Tristan's dad was about to start on Lorelai.

"No you two get no say in this you kicked your son out of your house and I took him in." The Dugrey's was quiet now. "Mom the only reason you're mad is because you was not the first on to know about this."

"No I'm mad because we had greater expectations from Rory she was going to go to an Ivy League school."

"Like I was suppose to do and she disappointed you like I did. Mom we have already talked all about this they are both going to go to Ivy League schools and get great educations and live as a family."

"How are you so sure Lorelai?"

"We have been talking about this since day one mom and we have a plan."

"Really and what is this plan?"

"They won't take classes that over lap with each other and I'll help out all that I can so they can have a day or half a day to study by there self's mom this is going to work."

"How can you stand there and act like this is nothing?"

"It has happen and there is nothing to do about it now but to be happy for them."

"Emily why don't we just sit down and calm down." Richard said and Emily looked over at him.

"Richard how can you take her side?"

"I'm not taking sides Emily we need to act like adults here and fighting about this is not the way."

Rory, Tristan, and Chris walked in after hearing the fighting going on.

"Mrs. Gilmore dinner is ready." Lorelai walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Round one to us ready for round two?"

"No."

The diner was quiet no one was going to start this war again with Lorelai who was waiting for it.

"So Rory have you heard back form any schools yet?"

"Not yet but hopefully soon."

"Tristan how about you?"

"I haven't gotten my mail for awhile."

"No colleges sent anything yet." Tristan's mom said as Tristan looked over at her.

"Like anyone is going to take him."

"What the hell does that mean dad?"

"Come on Oxford didn't take you why would any of the other schools take you?"

"Round two." Lorelai told Rory who looked down at her food.

"Maybe Oxford would've taken me if I filled out the papers and not a forty year old man who has no idea about teenagers today."

"I filled them out for you son and it's the best place for you."

"How would you know what's best for me you didn't even know I had a girlfriend. You didn't even want me to come home you would rather I stay in North Carolina so you wouldn't have to put up with me."

"Look what coming home got you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You got this girl pregnant and I'm going to have to take care of it now."

"You will have nothing to do with my child you will never get to see it at all. If you try you know what I can do to you and I will."

"Don't you threaten me you little bastard."

"Or what I'm grounded or you'll disown me I don't care about you anymore I never have and I never will."

"You're just like me Tristan and you always will be."

"I will never be like you know why I have people who I care about and they care about me."

"What that girl and her mom right if she wasn't pregnant do you think she would let you stay with her?"

"Yes I would Tristan is a good kid and if you would've actually took the time to watch him and care for him you would see that."

"You have seen all of this in only a few months living with him?"

"Yea I have he is up all night with Rory if she waits him to be. He is up every morning with her when she has morning sickness. Tristan might've started out like you but now he is a wonderful young man who will be a great dad unlike the one he had." Tristan looked over to Lorelai and smiled at her and she smiled back. The rest of dinner was okay light talking except from Tristan's dad who was now quite afraid of Lorelai.

"Tristan we have your mail out in the car for you."

"Thank you mom."

Dinner was now over and Emily walked over to Rory and Tristan as everyone else walked away from them.

"Rory I would like to apologize to you two for the way I acted I was just surprised that's all."

"We were too grandma and I was going to tell you tonight."

"Well if there is anything Richard and I can do for you tow just tell use."

"We will thank you." Rory hugged her grandma and then she and Tristan walked to where Richard was.

"Rory if you're happy then I'm happy for you both of you."

"We are happy grandpa." Richard hugged her and the two walked over to get their coats.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yea mom let's go to Luke's for pie." Tristan helped Rory with her coat and when they were outside Rory hugged her father.

"I'll come and see you next week for Christmas."

"I can't wait dad love you."

"Love you too." Chris shook Tristan's hand, then hugged Lorelai, and walked over to his car.

Tristan walked over to his parent's car and his mom handed him the mail and Tristan handed his father the blue paper that Rory gave him earlier.

"What's this for?"

"Some late night reading for you." Tristan got his mail and walked over to his car where Lorelai and Rory were waiting for him.

Lorelai was eating her pie that Tristan paid for at on table as Tristan and Rory was at another table because Lorelai was drinking coffee. Jess walked down and saw them so he sat down at Tristan's table.

"Jess are you dating someone?"

"No Rory I'm not."

"Do you kiss people you don't go out with?"  
"I'm leaving." Jess got up from the table and walked over to the counter and sat down.

"Come on Jessie you can tell me."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you kissing her." Tristan was now confused.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Jess and Paris."

"You and Paris how the hell did that happen?"

"The night at your house we just hit it off." Rory was crying now.

"Stupid emotions." Rory said whipping her eyes and Tristan put his arm around her. Jess got up and from the counter and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to walk home."

"Are you sure I can drive you."

"No I want the fresh air." Rory kissed Tristan and put her jacket on and walked outside. Rory walked inside the house and walked up to Tristan's new room it was painted a dark blue the bed was the size of hers but she noticed one thing the room right beside his was a baby's room the water works were coming down now the room was painted in a dark yellow with bears on the walls. Rory felt someone wrap there arms around her waist.

"This was supposed to be a surprise." Tristan said into her ear and Rory shivered and closed her eyes.

"When have you done this?"

"During your naps." Tristan turned her around and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Why did you let me help?"

"The fumes aren't good for you. Let's go down stairs."

"How about your room?" Tristan smiled and they walked into his new room and lay down on his bed. Tristan kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tristan cell phone rang and he quickly answered it and walked out of the room.

"Yea."

"What the hell is this?" Tristan smiled at hearing how mad his dad was right now.

"Dad you read my paper?"

"You own the company?"

"Yea funny thing about that you see when you gave me my freedom then I got all of grandpa's stock in the company plus the one's you gave me when I was born I now own eighty percent of the company."

"I'll take you to court."

"I already talked to grandpa's lawyer and he sad there is no case bye." Tristan hung the phone up and laughed and walked back in the room and layback down.

"Who was on the phone?"

"My dad he read the paper I gave him."

"What was on the paper?"

"I'm now the owner of Dugrey Enterprises."

"Wow so you have more money then you know what to do with?"  
"No we have more money then we know what to do with." Rory closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Tristan walked down stairs when he heard Lorelai walk inside.

"She found the room." Lorelai nodded and hung her coat up.

"What did she say about it?"  
"She cried some then was a little sad for not helping."

"Did you explain about the fumes?"  
"Yea she understands."

"Where is she now?"

"My room sleeping she had a rough night."

"Yea we all did. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure but I pick it out." Lorelai and Tristan watched a movie and was about to watch another one when Rory walked down the stairs and into her room. After a few minutes Rory walked out with a blanket and sat on Tristan's lap and snuggled up to him. The movie was about half over when Lorelai looked over at the two and Tristan was running his hands in Rory's hair she was asleep and his eye's were closed. Lorelai stopped the movie and put her hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"Take her to bed." Tristan nodded and carried Rory to her bed. When Tristan put her done she woke up some and saw Tristan kissing her forehead. Tristan was about to walk out of the room when he heard Rory.

"Tristan please stay tonight." Tristan walked over and lay down beside her and the two went to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as always this time theywere down so it'sgood for you guys thatI don't post by the number of reviews I get. I know that Emily is oc but I didn't want to make her the huge bad person in this story there is enough of them with her like that. The next chapter you will see some more of what happened in Washington with Tristan and Rory. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tristan and Rory were driving to the graveyard so he could talk to his grandparents of course he got his grandmother some flowers. Tristan pulled in and got out of the car as Rory grabbed the flowers and was walking right beside him. Rory put the flowers down where Tristan did last time.

"So a lot has happen since the lat time we were here. I'll start with me moving out and now I'm living with Rory and her mom in Stars Hollow. I'm now on my own with everything he no longer has any hold on me. This isn't even the best news it gets betterI'm going to be a father and I can't wait for the day. Rory is about ten or so weeks along we found out a few days since I last talked to you." Tristan looked over at Rory who had her arms around herself. "Well it's getting cold and I need to get Rory home so I'll talk to you two later." Tristan kissed his hand and put it on the statue and the two walked away. "I want to show you something." Rory nodded and Tristan drove off.

Tristan pulled into a long driveway and Rory saw the most beautiful house ever. Tristan got out of the car and took her hand and they walked up to the door and he unlocked it and walked inside. The inside was as beautiful as the outside and Rory walked around the house and went into the study as Tristan went somewhere else. Rory found a book and started to read. After about twenty minutes Tristan walked into the study and found her reading.

"Hey dinner is waiting for you."

"Okay I am hungry what are we having?"  
"You'll just have to come with me and see." Tristan took her hand and they walked into the dinning room. The table was bigger then her grandparents Tristan pulled out her chair and uncovered her plate it was a cheeseburger and fries. Rory looked up at him.

"I thought I wasn't aloud to have this stuff?"  
"If you don't want it I'll make you something else."

"Touch it and die." Tristan laughed and sat down across from her they were just finishing dinner when Rory thought about the place.

"Tristan who's place is this?"

"Ours."

"How did you buy this place?"

"It was my grandparents place and when grandfather died he left it to me."

"Wow so what are you going to do with it?"

"I was thinking that one day we might move in here. It's close to your moms place and we could still see her when ever you wanted to."  
"Maybe after school we could move in here with our family." Rory put her hand on her stomach and smiled at Tristan who walked over and put his hand on top of hers.

"We should get home,"  
"We are going to stay her tonight if it's okay with you?"  
"Then I need to call mom."  
"Already taken care of now let me show you around."

Tristan and Rory walked upstairs and he went to the room clear down the hall and opened double doors.

"This is the master bedroom." Rory walked inside and saw the room as big as her house was. Rory walked into the closet and it was bigger then the kitchen at her moms. The bathroom was as big as her room.

"This was your grandparent's room?"  
"Yea."

"So if we lived here this would be our room?"  
"Yea but we would get a new bed." Rory laughed at him and walked over and kissed him. Tristan finished showing the house to Rory and then they walked into his room. As soon the door was closed Rory kissed Tristan and they walked over to his bed and fell down on it.

Tristan heard Rory whimpering and rubbing her back he rolled over and started rubbing her back for her and kissed her shoulder. Rory closed her eye's relaxing at Tristan's touch. Rory then rolled over and kissed him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You hungry?"  
"Yea I could eat."

"You can always eat."

"So what are you saying?"

"Nothing now let's get dressed and go home." Tristan kissed her again and the two got dressed and left the house.

"I want to stop and see if I got any mail." Tristan pulled into his parent's house.

"You want me to go with you?" Tristan nodded and the two walked up to the door and was just standing there.

"Do I knock or just go in?"

"What do you think?"

"I've never knocked before but since I don't live her anymore."

"So you knock." Rory knocked on the door and the house kepper answered to door.

"Mister Tristan it's nice to see you again."

"You two Walter is my parents home?"

"Yes they are in the living room."

"You remember Rory my girlfriend."

"Yes I do it's nice to see you Miss. Rory."

"You too Walter." Tristan walked into the living room and saw his parents reading talking to there lawyer. Tristan's mom looked over and saw Tristan and Rory standing there looking at them.

"Tristan it's nice to see you." Tristan's mom hugged him and then Rory. "It's nice to see you too Rory."

"You too Mrs. Dugrey." Rory was thinking how much she had changed since last night which means they weren't happy about something.

"Did I get any mail?"

"Yea I'll get it for you." Tristan's mom left the room.

"Tristan sit and talk for a few minutes." Tristan and Rory sat down across from his dad.

"Let me guess dad this has something to with my company?"

"Yes I was wondering who was going to run the company while you're in school?"

"I was going to go down to the office and talk to some of the board members today after taking Rory home."

"No one ever told me about a meeting."

"Really you didn't get the memo?"

"No what time is the meeting?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't get the memo then you can't come." Tristan stood up when his mom walked in and handed him his mail Tristan gave it to Rory and they walked out to his car.

Rory was looking throw the mail and she stopped at a letter from Yale and not seeing the letter from Harvard.

"Tristan you got a letter from Yale."

"Open it." Rory ripped it open and started to read. Rory started to cry and Tristan got worried that he didn't get in.

"Rory what does it say?"

"You got in Tristan." Rory handed the paper to Tristan who was trying to read and drive at the same time.

"I got in wow call your mom and see if you got any letters today." Tristan handed her his cell phone.

"Mom did I get any mail?"

"Maybe." Rory could hear her mom she was happy.

"From where?"

"Harvard and Yale."

"We'll be home as soon as we can bye."

"Hurry bye."

Rory and Tristan pulled into the house and she ran into the house where Lorelai handed her the letters. Rory ripped open the letters and read them. Rory was smiling when Tristan walked inside she ran over to him and hugged him.

"I got into both of them."

"That's great Rory I'm proud of you." Tristan picked her up and kissed her. Lorelai walked out and saw them and Rory went to her mom and hugged her.

"I got into both schools mom."

"Wow I know I had a smart daughter."

"Very smart."

"So now is the time to decide where are you going to go Harvard or Yale?" Rory looked over at Tristan then her mom.

"Tristan did Harvard send you anything?"

"Yea I didn't get in." He was diapointed knowing that Harvard was Rory's dream school.

"Well it's settled I'm going to Yale then."

"Rory honey Harvard is your dream."

"Mom if going to Yale means that Tristan and I can still be together then that's where I'm going."

"Rory are you sure?"

"Mom if I go to Harvard and Tristan goes to Yale we will never see each other and our child will never see one of us."

"Okay then my baby is going to Yale." Rory hugged both Tristan and Rory and went to tell Sookie the good news.

"I got to get changed and go to my meeting." Tristan kissed her again and walked up to his room and Rory followed him. Rory was on his bed looking over the info that Yale sent them. Tristan walked in and held up three ties.

"Which on says I'm seventeen soon to be eighteen and I own a multi-million dollar company?" Rory looked up and was looking at the ties.

"Black and blue striped on." Tristan put the other too away and tied his tie and sat down beside Rory.

"We could go and look for an apartment off campus?"

"Yea we will soon."

"I got to go I take it Sookie is going to cook for us?"

"Probably so don't eat anything she always fixes a lot of food." Tristan kissed her and grabbed his jacket and left. Rory put some pillows under her feet and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Tristan come home after about two hours and walked up to his room and saw Rory sleeping in his bed he walked over and laid down beside her. Rory opened her eyes and smiled at him Tristan leaned down and kissed her.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yea I like your bed."

"I like you in my bed." Tristan rolled her over so he was no top of her now and kissed. A knock on his door and Tristan rolled off and Lorelai walked inside and sat on the bed.

"So Sookie wants to have dinner tonight at the Inn so get dressed and I'll meet you two there in twenty minutes." Lorelai got up and left and Rory stood up and stretched her shirt rode up some and Tristan tickled her. Rory swatted his hands away until he caught her wrist and pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"I need to get ready for dinner Tristan."

"Fine." He kissed her again and Rory left the room.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Rory was watching movies with her mom Tristan was out with Jess again which was goo for her so she could spend time withher momjust the two of them. Lorelai wanted Tristan out of the house so Rory could eat junk food with her because Tristan never did. A knock on the door and Rory went to answer it.

"Dad" Rory jumped and hugged Chris and Lorelai walked over to the door and hugged Chris.

"Hey kiddo how are you doing?"

"I'm getting fat." Rory put her hand on her stomach and Chris laughed.

"No you're still beautiful."

"So Chris how are you doing?"

"Good Lor how about you?"

"I'm good."

"How long are you staying for?" Rory asked pulling him inside.

"The night I'm leavening tomorrow afternoon."

"You can stay here Chris if you want to."

"Thanks Lorelai but what about Tristan?"

"He has his own room."

"It's still amazing that this house has so many rooms what four?"

"Yea four rooms and only one bathroom it's very hectic around here in the mornings."

"Yea with you two I can imagine."

"Tristan takes up more time then we do." Rory said laughing.

Chris sat down and watched the movie with Lorelai and Rory. Rory fell asleep on the couch she hasn't been able to stay up for Lorelai movie nights since being pregnant. Chris and Lorelai looked over at her and then at each other.

"You can take Tristan's room he can sleep on the couch tonight I'll write him a note."

"I can take her to her room I can sleep on the couch."

"No Tristan can he's use to it by now."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Chris."

"I can always tell when you're lying Lor."

"I'm just worried about her Chris I know that Tristan has been with her everyday and all, but he is what he is a seventeen year old former playboy and I don't want her heart to be broken."

"I don't know Tristan that well but he won't leave her Lor."

"Chris you don't know that they've been more distant lately."

"Lorelai that's doesn't mean anything."

"But they have been fighting more lately."

"Lorelai every couple fights they aren't going to agree on everything."

"I'm going to bed I'll write Tristan a note and leave it on the door." Lorelai wrote Tristan a note and went to bed after showing Chris to Tristan's room.

Rory heard the whole conversation between her parents and it got her thinking about her relationship with Tristan and she was crying she went back to sleep on the couch. Tristan came home around midnight and saw the note from Lorelai about Chris having his room and about Rory on the couch. He walked over to the couch and saw Rory was still sleeping and he kissed her forehead and picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Tristan walked out to the couch and laid down and closed his eyes. When Rory woke up she was in bed covered up she walked out of her room and out to the living room where Tristan was sleeping she walked over and knelled down in front of him.

"Tristan are you awake?" No movement from Tristan and she got closer. "Tristan are you awake?" He rolled over so his back was to her now and she was getting mad. Rory walked into the kitchen and got some ice and walked back over to the couch and dumped it on his bare chest. Tristan sat up quickly and looked over to see Rory who was trying not to laugh. "Good you're awake we need to talk now." Tristan rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch it was three in the morning.

"This can't wait until later?"

"No we need to talk now." Tristan picked the ice from the couch and Rory sat down beside him. "Why have you been more distant lately?"

"I haven't been more distant."

"Even my mom has noticed it Tristan." Rory was getting mad now. "What are you going back to the way you were seeing other women?" It was Tristan's turn to get mad now.

"You wake me up in the middle of the night saying I'm cheating on you how dare you?"

"That's who you are Tristan you get tried of the women and you move on." Tristan got up and put his pants and shirt on and shoes and walked over to get his jacket and picked a folder up and handed it to her.

"I would never do that to you I love you here is what Jess and I have been doing Merry Christmas." Tristan handed her a folder and walked out the door leaving a now crying Rory on the couch. Rory opened the folder and saw houses and apartments near Yale that were available he had been looking since they got into Yale and she felt sick now accusing Tristan of cheating on her. Rory laid down on the couch and she could still smell Tristan on the pillow that he was using and cried her self to sleep.

Lorelai walked down the stairs and saw Rory not Tristan was on the couch sleeping and she had a folder to her chest and Lorelai could tell she had been crying. Lorelai took the folder and saw what Tristan was up to and she felt guilty now for accusing him. Rory opened her eyes and saw her mom was looking in the folder. When Lorelai heard Rory crying she sat down and hugged her.

"I said he was cheating on me and he left." Rory got out still crying.

"He'll come back Rory he loves you and his clothes are still here."

"Mom I hurt him last night you should've seen his face." She started to cry then went to the bathroom. Lorelai followed her and after Rory was done throwing up she helped her clean up and they walked down the stairs and saw Chris was standing there looking at them.

"Where's Tristan at?" Rory started to cry again and ran to her room.

"He left after Rory said he was cheating on her last night."

"She must of heard you last night."

"Yea it's my entire fault that he left and she is hurting right now." Chris kissed her forehead and walked over to Rory's room and knocked and walked in.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad."

"Look Tristan will be back because he loves you Rory so he'll be back."

"Thanks dad."

"I got to go so I'll call you later this week."

"Okay love you."

"I love you to kiddo." Chris kissed her forehead and walked out and left.

Tristan was sitting in the study of his grandfather's place or his place now thinking about what had happen. He know she had all the right to accuse him of cheating because of his past but he changed for her and she should've known that. Tristan know running away wasn't a good option but if he didn't then he might've said things he would have regretted. As he walked around the house remembering his grandfather and all of his advise that he gave Tristan and the good times hey had together he smiled. Then the memory of his mother calling him and tell him his grandfather died he was crushed.

_Flashback:_

_Tristan was sitting in his room with Rory it was destiny to him that they meet again and this time he wasn't going to screw this up. Rory was laying on his bed watching a movie he had ordered for them he couldn't even remember the name he was just looking at her the whole time. His cell phone rang and he went to answer it. He walked out of the room into the hall._

"_Hello"_

"_Tristan it's mom."_

"_Hi mom how are you?"_

"_Not good honey I have some bad news."_

"_What's wrong mom?"_

"_Janlan died last night." Tristan felt his whole world shatter when his mom said that. "Tristan you still there?"_

"_Yea mom what happen?" Tristan ran his hand over his face trying not to cry._

"_He had another heart attack."_

"_When is the services?"_

"_In a few days are you coming home?"_

"_Yea I'll be in the next flight out." Tristan hung the phone up and walked back inside and sat down on the bed. Rory could see he was upset and she sat down beside him._

"_Tristan what's wrong?" Tristan just cried when she talked to him and she put her arm around him and he put his head on her shoulder. Tristan brought his arms around her and hugged her for all he's wroth as she rubbed his back. _

"_He died Rory." Rory looked at him._

"_Who Tristan?" Tristan looked up at Rory and it broke her heart to see him like this._

"_My grandfather died last night." Rory covered her mouth up knowing how close they were from Tristan talking about him._

"_I'm so sorry Tristan."_

"_I need to go home tonight."_

"_Go talk to Mr. Manning and tell him what happen." Tristan nodded and got up and walked out the door. _

Rory was in her bed looking at pictures of the places Tristan had picked out she didn't know why he might not want to be with her anymore. She tried calling him he didn't answer his phone she know he was at his grandfather's house but she know he wanted time to think. Rory laid down and remember the day she saw him again.

_Flashback:_

_Rory and Paris were getting there luggage when Rory looked over and saw a guy their age blonde hair which was messy and looked very familiar. Rory couldn't looked away and Paris was still talking to her about what she wanted done. Rory was looking at the guy waiting for him to turn around and it was Tristan Dugrey and he had his smirk on looking at her she ran over to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him. She felt him put his head on her shoulder and tighten his grip on her. Tristan let her down as Paris was walking over and he hugged her._

"_Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory asked smiling._

"_The same reason you're here." Tristan looked over at the guy with him who reminded Rory of Paris._

"_So are you the president or vice?"_

"_Vice you."_

"_Same so we are going to see a lot of each other."_

"_Yea see you around Mary." Tristan smiled and walked away from the group. Rory was watching him walking away smiling also._

Lorelai and Rory were walking to the dance studio for a town party. Jess saw Rory was still sad and Lorelai told him what happen with her and Tristan so he was looking out for her tonight. Rory was talking to Lane when Dean walked over to them and started to talk Lane walked away and Jess was just watching them.

"Where is Tristan I haven't seen him all night?"

"He's not here tonight."

"What happen?"

"It's none of your business what happen Dean." Rory walked away from him not wanting to answer his questions. Jess walked over and put his arm around Rory who was about to cry.

"Hey he'll be back."

"Way should he come back for?" Rory said crying on Jess's shoulder.

"You." Rory heard from behind her so she turned around and saw Tristan with his hands in his pockets looking at them. Rory ran over to him and jumped into his arms and was now crying. Tristan was holding her his head on her shoulder as she cried and he rubbed her back. Rory looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Tristan."

"It's okay Rory just remember that I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Tristan kissed her again and rested his forehead on hers and kissed her nose. Tristan put her back on the ground and they walked over to Lorelai who hugged Tristan. Rory was now on cloud nine having Tristan back and she wasn't going to let him go again.

Tristan was in his room laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes thinking about everything in his life. Tristan could fell some one watching him he moved his arm and saw Rory in his doorway.

"Come here." Tristan said opening his arms and Rory walked crawled and laid down on top of Tristan and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Tristan I know you would never cheat on me I don't know what happen."

"Hey it's over we can't change anything that happen so we move on from it."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yea you can, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rory moved off Tristan and laid down beside him and he covered her up and kissed her forehead. Tristan went to get ready for bed and walked back into the room and laid down beside her.

"I love you Tristan."

"Love you too."

Lorelai ran down stairs to wake Rory up when no one was in her bed she know where Rory was going to be Tristan's room. She walked back upstairs and opened Tristan's door to see his arms wrapped around her and Rory's face in his chest. Lorelai walked over and nudged Tristan's shoulder he looked up to see Lorelai looking at him.

"Come down stairs so we can open up presents."

"Okay" Lorelai walked out the room and Tristan looked down and shook Rory a little.

"To early need more sleep."

"Your mom wants us down stairs to open presents."

"Another hour."

"No now then you can go back to sleep."

"Fine but after I open my gifts I'm going to my bed."

"You know after you open your gifts you're not going to be able to sleep."

"Help me up please." Rory held her hands up and Tristan helped her out of bed and they walked down to the living room.

After presents were open and a trip to Luke's they were sitting on the couch watching A Christmas Story for the fifth time it was time to go to The Gilmore Christmas party at the Country Club. Rory walked out from her room and went up to Tristan's room she saw him he was just out of the shower and a towel around his waist. Tristan smiled at her as she licked her now dry lips. Rory walked over to him and finishing pulling him inside his room and kissed him and ran her hands in his damp hair. She was about to take the towel off when he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"As much as I would love to do this we have to go to your grandparent's party."

"I could fake being sick so we can stay here." Rory tried to kiss him but he pulled his face back and pushed her out the door and locked it.

"Tristan open this door right now."

"In a few minutes."

"Don't you dare get dressed now open this door." Rory was ponding on the door and Tristan was laughing at her.

"I'm almost ready."

"When this door opens you better still have that towel around you."

"Sorry but the towel's on the floor and pants are on and now the shirt is begging buttoned up."

"You suck Tristan being dressed all the time." Rory looked over at her mom who was standing there smiling at her and Rory's face went red clear down to her neck. Rory heard the door unlock and quickly got into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom heard us talking the whole time." Tristan laughed and Rory smacked him.

"Hey just a few seconds you wanted my body now you're hitting me?"

"I'm a very complex person."

"Yea I've noticed that." Tristan was putting his tie on when Rory grabbed the tie and pulled his lips to hers.

"Let's go you two we are going to be late." Lorelai knocked on the door and walked down the stairs. Tristan grabbed his jacket and put it on and gabbing her hand. When they got to the door Tristan helped Rory with her coat and they were on there way.

The party was not all the others rich people who made there kids come to the party there were having that much fun right now. Rory was talking to Paris, Madeline, and Louise while Tristan was talking to Shane. Tristan saw Shane looking at Louise the whole time.

"You like Louise?"

"Yea why."

"Ask her out."

"No that's okay."

"Chicken come on man go ask her out." Shane walked away and Tristan smiled and walked over to Rory.

"Louise do you know Shane Miles?"

"Tall black hair green eyes nice body football player no don't know him."

"Yea well he would like to hang out with you tonight."

"Really where is he at?" Tristan looked over his shoulder and saw him talking to Craig.

"Over there talking to Craig who is also single Madeline."

"Brown hair blue eyes okay lets go over." The two went over to the guys and were talking to them.

"I would set Paris up but Jess might not like that." Paris was surprised at Tristan.

"Who told you I'll kill them give me names Tristan."

"Jess told me so you'd have to kill your boyfriend."

"What happen to Jamie?" Rory asked and Paris shrugged.

"He didn't call me back so after I saw Jess again and it felt right."

"Well we're happy for you two." Tristan said wrapping his arms around Rory.

"Well I'm going to go see you two later." Paris walked away to talk to someone else she knew.

"So are you having a nice time?"

"Yea my parents are here."

"Have you named a person to look over everything for you?"

"We just finished up the interviews this week so not yet."

"After school the company isn't going to come first is it?"

"That's what happened to my father so no you two will be number one in my life." Tristan saw Rory wasn't looking to good. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not felling so good."

"Let's go get your mom and get out of here." Tristan took Rory hand and walked over to Lorelai who was talking to her mom who cornered her.

"Grandma could we go home I'm not felling to well?"

"Of course Rory."

"Thanks grandma and tell grandpa Merry Christmas for me."

"I will go home and I hope you fell well."

Tristan was sitting in Rory's room watching her sleep he hadn't left the room since coming home. Lorelai walked into Rory's room to cheek up on her it was around three and she saw Tristan was sitting at Rory's desk watching her sleep.

"Go to bed Tristan she'll be fine."

"I'm going to sleep on the couch incase she needs anything."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Tristan nodded and walked over to Roy and brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Rory opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You feeling better?" Rory nodded and closed her eyes again. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Stay" Tristan looked over at Lorelai who nodded, Tristan lay down beside her, and put his arm around her a she snuggled up to him as he closed his eyes.

When Rory woke up, she looked over at Tristan, smiled, kissed him lightly on the lips, and got out of bed. Lorelai was sitting at the table drinking something and Rory looked over at her.

"It's frozen coffee no smell so it's ok. How are you felling today?"

"Better then last night."

"To much stress around you right now."

"Yea but Tristan is back so no more stress."

"What did he get you for Christmas?"

"A necklace and matching bracelet." Rory walked into her room, brought the box out, and showed Lorelai.

"Wow must've cost him some money?"

"Yea but he's the owner of a multi-million dollar company so he can afford it."

"You better marry him fast Ms. Patty was watching him the other night."

"Mom we aren't ready for marriage and you know that."

"I'm joking you two will get married when you're ready."

"Thank you for a second I almost thought Emily Gilmore was here." Rory said getting her some juice and laughing. "Have you noticed since Tristan has been here we have no room in the fridge?"

"He does keep it stocked up and no room for my shoes."

"Yea the cupboards are full so where are your shoes?"

"Under his bed."

"How about if he's getting dressed and you need shoes?"

"Well we'll have to deal with that when it comes up."

"You aren't going to see my boyfriend naked."

"Well if he's changing and I need my shoes then I guess I will be seeing him naked."

"If that happens then you can tell me and then I'll go get your shoes."

"How about I don't know which ones I want?"

"Then you have to wait until Tristan is done then go in."

Tristan walked out of Rory's room rubbing his eyes and the two women was now looking at him. Tristan looked at them and just walked up to his room and lay down. Lorelai walked up and into his room and was looking under his bed for her shoes.

"I moved them." Tristan mumbled into his pillow.

"What do you mean you moved my shoes?"

"I moved them from under my bed."

"Where are they?"

"In the baby's room closet." Tristan said pulling his covers over his head. Rory walked upstairs and into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Tristan lets go somewhere." Tristan rolled over, pulled the covers down, and looked at Rory.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go somewhere."

"Take your mom she'll go anywhere you want to." Rory lay down beside him and kissed his nose and jaw. "You're cheating Rory."

"What are you talking about?" Rory kissed down his throat and he closed his eyes.

"All right we'll go anywhere you want to." Rory smiled and kissed him and went to her room. Tristan closed his eyes and then got up out of bed and got dressed. The trip was to bookstores in Hartford then to his place to lounge around.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews speaking of them in the past some people have talked about my writing and I know it's not the best but I do my best. This is fun to me but when people only talk about how bad my writing is it's not really that much fun anymore. This was just a way of showing that Rory knows Tristan has changed but the voice in the back of her head is always going to tell her that he is still the same guy she first knew. On to the next chapter more problems for Rory and Tristan will they work everything out? 


	10. Chapter 10

It was February Rory now about sixteen weeks pregnant, people at school were now talking about her and speculating Rory and Tristan paid them no attention. Rory was sitting at the table doing homework while Tristan was getting them something to drink.

"How much math does on person need in their life?"

"Come on Tristan it's not that bad."

"Not that bad I haveno idea how to do it, and you've been telling me for the past ten minutes."

"Yea you do suck at math."

"Thanks for cheering me up." Tristan handed Rory a glass of water and sat down in front of her.

"Thank you now one more time." Rory tried to explain the math on more time, and he got enough of it to get the problems done. After there homework was done they walked outside, and sat down on the porch with a blanket and some coca that Tristan made for them. Tristan had his arm around her as they were just thinking about everything going on.

"So when are we going to tell other people?"

"When we have to. Rory you know when we tell them,they are going to say some things about us?"

"What do you think they will say?"

"That I stayed with you because of it."

"Which is a lie Tristan, I don't care what other people say about me, when I know the truth that we are in love with each other." Tristan leaned over and kissed her Rory pulled him as close as possible, and then Tristan's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller id and answered it. Rory saw him smiling which never happens when he was on his cell phone, because it was ether his parents or Howard from the office, Howardis running the company. Tristan put the phone away and smiled at Rory.

"Get your shoes on we need to go some where."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Call Lorelai and tell her to come home." Tristan walked inside and put his shoes on he still had his school uniform on he didn't change when he got home. Rory walked inside, called Lorelai, told her to get home, and after she convinced her nothing was wrong Lorelai agreed and was on her way home.

Tristan was driving and smiling the whole way when his phone rang again. Tristan pulled the phone out it was his parents who were calling more and more now days. Tristan handed the phone to Rory and told her to tell his parents he would call them later. Rory saw they were heading towards Yale, she remembered the trip with her grandparents. Tristan pulled up into a housing complex Rory noticed it was the place that he put the bid on and she looked over at him.

"We got the place?"

"Yep they accepted the offer today. We have to sign the papers we're only ten minutes away from Yale." Tristan got out, walked over to Rory, and grabbed her hand and they walked up to the relater and shook her hand.

"This is Rory's mom Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai this is Linda." Linda shook Lorelai's hand and looked at her.

"I thought Rory's name was Lorelai?"

"It is I named her after my self."

"Wow I never heard of that."

"I was sixteen and they gave me some really good drugs so."

"Okay lets get the final papers signed on give you the keys to your house." Rory looked over at Tristan.

"You bought the place I thought we were going to rent?"

"Why rent when you can buy." Tristan smiled at Rory and they walked into the house. The house is three-bedroom three baths with a nice study. Linda pulled out the papers and handed them to Tristan who read over them, and then signed them then handed them to Rory who singed them as well. Linda shook there hands and left the three to look around the house.

The three drove to a baby store to look around to see if they want anything and to get Rory some maternity clothing, because Tristan was complaining he was running out of clothes to fast. Lorelai was walking around the store with Tristan in tow picking things out for Rory.

"I'm going to go to the sports shop and look around so here." Tristan handed Rory a credit card with her name on it and she looked at him. "This is for you to get what ever you need."

"Tristan you don't have to do this."

"Rory I was going to pay for it anywise so might as while cut the middle man out." Tristan kissed her and walked out of the store.

It was now Saturday morning Rory and Tristan were sitting at the table talking about school.

"I think I want to graduate early."

"If your mom will allow that then you could get a few college courses in over the internet." Tristan picked up his spoon and ate his cereal. Lorelai walked down and sat beside Rory.

"Mom I need to ask you something."

"Go go it."

"What would you think if I said I want to graduate early and start some of my college courses on line?"

"If that's what you want to do but think about this you only have three more months of school."

"Mom I don't want everyone talking about me "The Virgin Mary" being pregnant."

"The whole Mary thing is his fault so blame him for it." Lorelai pointed at Tristan who put his spoon down as now Rory was now looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Tristan said with a mouth full of food.

"It's over nothing we can do about it." Rory said looking over at Tristan and picking up the milk which was empty. Tristan looked and saw the two women watching him, and then Rory shook the milk jug and Tristan nodded and finished his cereal.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No just milk and some ice cream and gummy bears and some ham." Rory said and Tristan looked over at her and shook his head and walked out to get his jacket and leave.

Tristan was walking to the store instead of driving it was a nice day, a little cold but he didn't mind. Tristan walked inside the market and went to things Rory asked him to get when he almost walked into Dean.

"Bag boy how are you doing?" Tristan said as Dean was stocking the milk and Tristan grabbed one right out of his hand.

"Rory hasn't dumped you yet?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are it must be the sex that is keeping me around. I can do this thing in bed, and she has learned a thing or two let me tell you."

"Right like she is sleeping with you."

"Right we've been dating now for what over four months and nothing has happen." Tristan walked over to the ice cream and grabbed a gallon of it Dean right behind him.

"We dated for almost a year and nothing happen."

"Well you must not be man enough for her." Tristan walked over to the candy isle and grabbed a thing of gummy bears and Dean was now right in front of him.

"If you have slept with Rory then way are you still around for and not moved on?"

"You see there is this little thing called love you might want to give it a try."

"She doesn't love you and you don't love her either."

"We were only dating for about two months when I told her I loved her. Do you know what she did? She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and smiled and told me she loved me too great moment." Tristan smiled and thought of something. "What happen when you first told her you loved her?" Dean looked away and Tristan laughed. "That's right she could say it back to you so you broke up with her because you're an idiot. Did she ever tell you what happen the next day?"

"No"

"Well you see she was at this party and she was reading, the whole time then my bitch of a girlfriend broke up with me." Dean laughed and Tristan looked at him. "Shh the best part of the story is coming up now where was I, right so after the bitch broke up with me I was hurt so I went to the piano room and sat down. I was playing the piano when Rory walked in she was wearing a very nice dress her hair straight down on her shoulders she was beautiful I mean she always is right," Tristan nudged Dean's arm. "She sat down and we started to talking about our resent break ups when it happen."

"What happen?" Dean was getting annoyed at Tristan's story Tristan walked to the counter and paid for the thing he got.

"Well you see after I called you an idiot did I mention that you're are an idiot anyways then we leaned in and we kissed." Tristan was now walking out of the market of course leaving out the part about her crying. Dean was right behind him but they heard Taylor yell for Dean to clean something up. "Duty calls bagboy now run along I have to get home to Rory. Wow that sounds good doesn't get home to Rory." Tristan laughed and walked away as Dean was just watching him.

Tristan walked inside and saw Rory doing something at the table he walked over and kissed her cheek and put the things away.

"How was the market?"

"I had fun." Rory looked up and saw him smirking and know something happened.

"Dean was working wasn't he?" His smirked widen and she know he was.

"What makes you say that?"

"The smirk on your face gives you away. What did you say to him?"

"The things I said to him well you see it might have something to do about how wild you are in bed." Rory smacked his arm andblushed.

"You didn't did you?"

"I might've said something about it."

"Why did you say that for?"

"He said he was surprised that you haven't dumped me yet and I got mad." Rory hugged him.

"Did you say anything else?"

"I might have told bag boy about our first kiss."

"You left the part about me crying out right?"

"Of course that never happen in my mind."

"So what did happen in you mind?"

"You were so happy you cried and couldn't take anymore of my charm and good looks and my great kissing ability."

"Keep dreaming Tristan your not that good of a kisser." Rory walked into her room and Tristan followed her in, and pulled her to him and kissing her. Rory felt her knees going weak and Tristan pulled her closer to him. Tristan finally broke the kiss needing to breath and put his forehead on hers. After they both caught their, breaths Tristan smirked at her.

"Whatwere yousaying about my kissing abilities?" Rory was looking at him she opened up her moth but nothing came out. "Speechless that's what I thought." Tristan walked out to the kitchen and got the ice cream out thenhe walked outside and sat down on the swing. A few minutes later Rory walked out with her own with the gummy bears in her ice cream and some of the ham.

Where Lorelai got out of the Jeep she saw Tristan and Rory on the swing with Rory's head on Tristan's shoulder she was sleeping Tristan was just stroking her hair.

"I'll bring you a blanket out for her." Tristan nodded and Lorelai walked inside a few minutes later she brought the blanket out and covered Rory up. Rory looked up and saw Tristan was looking at her his hand was still in her hair.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep Tristan."

"It's fine I like watching you sleep."

"We should do something today?"

"The last time you said that I had to carry about four bags of books for you."

"Some of them were for Jess."

"What a bag at the most then Luke yelled at me about how Jess had no room for more books."

"Please Tristan I promise no books this time."

"How about we go and look for baby things?" Rory smiled and stood up with the blanket and walked inside.

"Can we take Lane with us?"

"If she can get away from the warden."

"I'll call and make something up for her." Lorelai walked down stairs and saw Tristan was tying his shoes.

"Were are you going?" Lorelai said in her best motherly voice.

"Well mom I'm taking Rory and possibly Lane shopping for some things for the baby."

"I wish I could come but I'm going out tonight."

"Really who is he?"

"He is Sookie and we are having a women's night out."

"No drinking drugs and be home by midnight." Tristan said fixing her collar and Lorelai laughed at him.

"We need to go pick up Lane in about five minutes." Rory grabbed Tristan's lettermen jacket and put it on she has been wearing, it to school since it were allowed it was the biggest jacket they had.

Tristan, Rory, and Lane were walking into the baby deportment and looking around when Summer and her friends walked past and saw them and she walked inside.

"Well look who we have here Tristan Dugrey and his little Mary but seeing how they are shopping in here she most not be a Mary anymore." Tristan looked down at Rory who looked pissed.

"What the hell is your problem Summer? You were the one who broke up with Tristan at the party. You were the one who tried to throw your self at him when he came back just get over it all ready and leave us the hell alone."

"Wow the mood swings so you are pregnant?"

"And what if I am what are you going to do about it?" Summer walked away and Rory burred her head in Tristan's chest and cried some.

"Everyone is going to know by Monday."

"Yep"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Not worry about them and do what we have been doing."

"I love you"

"I love you too." Tristan kissed her and they went to find Lane.

After about two hours they were heading home, they bought a lot of thing for the baby and they decided that they would wait for Monday to deal with Chilton. Rory was in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't after the run in with Summer. Rory got out of bed and walked upstairs to Tristan's room and walked inside. He was asleep with on his side so Rory walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down and snuggled in Tristan's chest ,and his arm went around her she looked over and saw he was still sleeping she smiled and finally went to sleep.

Tristan woke up and saw Rory was in his bed he didn't even know when she came in her. Tristan put his hand on her stomach she was showing a little bit he then rubbed small circles on her stomach and she started to move a little bit and looked up at Tristan and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Why are you in here for not that I'm complaining."

"I couldn't sleep so I came up here to sleep."

"What time?"

"Around two."

"Thinking about Summer?"

"Yea." Rory whispered and closed her eyes.

"Rory if she tells everyone then she does and their is nothing we can do about it."

"I know but this isn't the way it's suppose to be after my mom I was suppose to be the different one I mean I just got my first kiss when I was sixteen and now I'm eighteen and pregnant."

"I know Rory and I wish it hadn't happen this way I am but their is nothing we can do about it now."

"I mean I just had sex for the first time over the summer and now look at me." Rory got out of the bed and put her hand on her stomach she was mad.

"Why are you getting mad for Rory?"

"I am suppose to be the good daughter get good grades go to an Ivy league school and then have my dream job but now I can't do any of that."

"Rory you're still going to Yale and then after you get out you'll get a job and be happy."

"That's easy for you to say you already have a job for you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Everything has always been handed to you Tristan the company was left to you."

"I never want to run that fucking company but my grandfather left it to me so my father wouldn't get it."

"That's another thing about you Tristan you always get what you want."

"How's that Rory?"

"I remember when I was a game to you and you told me that you wanted me and then you got me."

"Rory I'm not getting into a fight over this with you." Tristan got out of the bed and pulled some cloths on and walked down the stairs with Rory right behind him.

"See you want something and then you get it. You left home and then you ended up here."

"What the hell is your problem Rory I have done nothing to you and you're jumping down my throat."

"You're always perfect aren't you break into a safe and then the cops do nothing to you."

"Yea I didn't get punished for it right I was sent to fucking Military School for half a year."

"And now look at you back at Chilton because of your poor dying grandfather." As soon as Rory saw his face, she know she crossed the line with Tristan. Tristan was looking at her angry now, and she was a little scared but not at him because she know he would never hurt her but scared she had drove him away. Tristan walked right passed her and up to his room with her right behind him again. Tristan pulled out suitcases and put all of his clothes in them.

"I don't know why you're pushing me away for Rory you've been trying for weeks you finally done it I'll pick the rest of my stuff up later." Tristan walked out of the room then the house. Lorelai walked out of her room when she heard the front door slam, she walked out and saw a stunned Rory looking at her. Rory then ran down the stairs and into her room, Lorelai walked down and knocked on the door. When she opened it, Rory wasn't crying she was just sitting on her bed looking out her window.

"You want to talk about what happen?"

"I pushed him away mom."

"Why would you do something like that Rory?"

"Summer saw us at the mall yesterday and then today I got scared about everyone at Chilton knowing, that I'm pregnant so I took it out on him and now he's gone for good." That done it the tears were coming out now and Lorelai hugged her.

"He'll be back Rory."

"Mom I talked about his grandfather." Lorelai know how close Tristan was with Janlen and she was now scared too.

"Rory call him and tell him you're sorry about everything."

"Mom he was right I've tried to push him away for weeks."

"Why were you doing that for?"

"I really don't know mom it was like one day we were great then the next I didn't want to see him."

"Everything will work out Rory trust me." Lorelai held her crying daughter until she fell asleep in her arms.

Monday morning rolled around and Rory hasn't heard from Tristan since he left, she know it was bad for the baby for her to stay upset so she convinced herself she was fine even if she wasn't. Rory was on the bus for the first time in months the smell was now getting to her. After the half, an hour bus ride she was walking off the bus and into the school. Rory saw looking for him but didn't see him at his locker then she saw him talking to his friends he looked over at her then done at his feet not meeting her eyes. Rory was at her locker when she heard some girls talking about how she was pregnant, yep everyone in school knew about it she was upset and wished Tristan was there for her but she pushed him away.

School was now over and Tristan never said one word to her and avoided her, she was outside waiting for her mom to come totake her to the doctors. Rory was waiting for about ten minutes when Tristan walked over to her.

"Your mom'snotcoming."

"How do you know?"

"I'm taking you to the doctors."

"I don't need your help Tristan."

"The baby is as much mine as yours, now lets go." Rory followed Tristan to his car and they were off to the doctors.

The way home was quite the doctor told her to eat a little more she was slightly under weight. Every time Rory was, about to say something to Tristan he would turn the radio up or down she know he didn't want to talk to her so she didn't try. Tristan pulled up to the Gilmore place and turned the car off, walked inside with Rory right behind him. Tristan walked up to his old room and got the rest of his things and walked down the stairs to see a teary-eyed Rory looking at him with her pleading eyes. Tristan closed his eyes for a few seconds then started to walk out the door.

"Eat more Rory I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Tristan told her turning around and leaving Lorelai walked out from behind her and put her arm around her.

"He still cares for you that's a start." Rory nodded and told her mom about the check up.

* * *

As always thank you for the reveiws. I hope the spelling and grammer was a little better this time.About me not taking criticism from photoboothromancewe have already talked and I appreciateeveryone takeing there time, to try to help me. I do try to correct all of my mistakes but if I don't know what they are, howcan I change them, but I know now and I am making changes to the chapters.I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and this will be the last time I put anything like this in my authers note. If you want to talk about things with me sign in and do so, I would like to talk to you about it.

Now on with the story, the reason for Rory doing this was a little weak but I think she would do this anyone in her shoes would. This has been done before with Summer but it's so easy to do and unlike most stories Tristan left.I will not be writing there break up I'm going to skip ahead. Next chapter will Rory and Tristan make up and how does Dean figure into all of this? Also what happens when a blonde hair girl from Tristan's past comes to Stars Hollow?


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a few weeks since the break up with Tristan and she was still hurt over it. The people at school were not letting up over this not only getting pregnant but her break up with Tristan. The people of Stars Hollow found out and it was now the top of the town gossip list. Dean was mad at her but more at Tristan for leaving her Rory didn't tell him it was her fault. Rory was spending more time with Dean lately and she was happy for the first time since Tristan's leaving. Rory and Dean were sitting at the bus stop talking.

"So you have a doctor's appointment after school?"

"Yep same time every month."

"Is Lorelai taking you?"

"Probably." The bus pulled up and Rory hugged Dean, got on the bus, and went to school.

Rory was outside of the school waiting for Lorelai when a guy walked over to her and stood beside her.

"So you are just like your mother?"

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"Pregnant at Chilton so when are you going to drop out?"

"I'm not."

"So you're going to keep the bastard child?" Rory was about to go off on the guy when someone grabbed him and shoved him on the outside wall it was Tristan.

"If you ever talk about my child like that again I'll kill you." Rory heard his voice it was cold and scary. Tristan punches the guy in the stomach, and throws him to the ground. Tristan turned around, saw the green truck, and laughed a little bit and Rory turned around to see Dean walking out of his truck.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"Lorelai called me and asked me if I could take you to your appointment."

"Why would she call you instead of Jess?"

"She said he was busy."

"I'll take her." Tristan said walking over to her.

"Like you care about her you left her." Tristan looked at Rory who had the guilty look on her face.

"So I'm the bad guy that what you told everyone? You two have fun I'll call the doctor later to find everything out tonight." Tristan walked away as Rory started to cry some Dean walked over and pulled her into a hug that was the last thing Tristan saw before pulling out. Tristan saw Dean's truck leave with Rory looking at him. Tristan was about to pull out when he saw Lorelai pulling in and getting out of the Jeep. Tristan walked over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Picking Rory up for her appointment remember."

"Of course I do but she just left with Dean he said you called him and asked him to take her you were busy."

"Tristan if I was busy I would've called you or Jess not Dean. I would've called my parents before him." Lorelai looked over at Tristan who was pissed off his face was red and she know this wasn't good. Tristan walked over to his car and drove off.

Rory and Lorelai was at Luke's eating Lorelai told her that she never called Dean and Rory was upset first that Dean lied to her and then about Tristan seeing her leaving with him. Jess was mad after hearing this when he looked out the window and saw Tristan was pulling up to the market.

"All no, this isn't good." Jess ran out the door and Lorelai, Luke, and Rory looked out and Rory saw Tristan's car all three ran out the door and over to the market.

There was a crowd of people gathered around the market and Luke shoved past them only to here a crashing sound. When Rory finally got inside, she saw the place was a mess she saw Tristan holding Dean up by his collar that was impressive he must've had the adrenalin pumping.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you try to weasel your way into my child's life you are mistaken. I better never see you around Rory again or you'll regret it." Tristan punched Dean once, twice, three times, as Jess was trying to pull him off Dean that was a losing battle even when Luke went over to them. The two finally got him off Dean then Dean stood up and Tristan broke free and tackled Dean into on of the center selves, which fell over with Tristan on top of him.

"Tristan please stop." Tristan had his hand in the air ready to punch Dean again when he saw Rory was crying and he stopped. Tristan walked over to Rory he looked at her, and tears in her eyes. Tristan opened his arms and she fell into his chest and cried. Rory felt safe and at home in his arms which was what she wanted to feel all the time. Rory looked up and Tristan kissed her for the first time in about a month. The cops walked inside and was talking to Taylor and now Dean Rory saw them walking over to Tristan so he let her go and she stood behind him.

"Mr. Dugrey we need answer a few questions for us."

"I want my lawyer."

"Then you have to come with us."

"I'll see you later." Tristan kissed Rory again. "I love you Rory."

"I love you Tristan."

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at the table when the door opened up and Tristan walked inside Rory went and hugged him.

"So what's the damage?"

"Assault and disorderly conduct I go to court next week."

"So what's going to happen?"

"My lawyer will plead it out no jail time." Tristan looked at Rory and whipped her face, which had tears on them again.

"Tristan I'm so sorry I should've never pushed you away I was just scared. I was more scared thinking that I lost you."

"Rory the next time you fell like that talk to me let me in because I can't do this again being away from you for a month almost killed me."

"Are you moving back in?"

"Do you want me too?" Rory nodded and Tristan smiled.

"Let's go get my things as long as it's okay with Lorelai?"

"Do you need to ask?" Tristan and Rory went to his car and she told him all about the appointment and showed him the pictures.

When they got to his place she apologized about what she said about his grandfather and then they walked into the master bedroom it looked different he painted the walls and had a new mattress which made her laugh.

"You never unpacked?"

"I know there was always a little hope." Rory kissed him and pulled his shirt over his head Tristan looked at her and they lay down on the bed.

Rory was lying in the bed with Tristan's hands on her stomach rubbing it and she smiled.

"I missed this you know." Rory said touching his hands.

"Rory next time talk to me okay." She nodded and put her hands on top of Tristan's hands.

"So what is going to happen with Dean?"

"My lawyer said he was going to take care of that."

"So why did you do it for?"

"Rory we might've not been together but I still care about you I never stopped and I was going to be damned if Dean was going to be in my child's life and make then into a bagboy or girl." Rory laughed and smacked his arm. "We better get back or Lorelai is going to send a search party for us." The two got dressed, grabbed his things, and went home.

Rory woke up the next morning in her bed and Tristan right beside her holding her and she smiled and snuggled closer to him that was until Lorelai banged on the door.

"I'm coming in and you two better be dressed or at least under the covers because I don't need to see my daughter and her boyfriend naked this early in the morning."

"We're covered up mom." Lorelai opened the door and saw Tristan was still sleeping with Rory in his arms.

"Tell Romeo it's time for school."

"Okay mom." Lorelai closed the door and Rory turned over to look at Tristan still asleep. "Tristan time to go to school."

"Not going to today staying in bed with you."

"Well then my bed is going to bed at Chilton, because that is where I'm going to be."

"Wow in bed in front of everyone is it that's what gets you going?" Rory saw the smile on his face and she smacked him and got out of bed. "Rory get you cute butt back to bed now."

"You think my butt is cute."

"Yea now get back in bed."

"What else is cute on me Tristan?"

"You really want me to answer your question?" She blushed and looked down.

"Not really we need to get to school."

"Yea." Tristan got out of the bed, left her room, and walked upstairs and into his room.

When Rory and Tristan walked into school, everyone was looking at them like when they first started to date. Tristan heard about how that guy said Tristan attacked him outside for talking to Rory. Rory walked to her locker where she saw Paris walking over to her.

"So you two back together now?"

"Yea and this time it'll work."

"I'm happy for you Jess said you wasn't very talkative lately."

"So how are you and Jess doing he won't talk much about your relationship?"

"We're good we talk about every night."

"How about you come to my house for the weekend."

"Really"

"Yea spend the weekend and we can double date go to the movies and dinner or something."

"Where would I sleep because I won't sleep on the couch?"

"You can have my bed I'll sleep in Tristan's room."

"What about Tristan?"

"He can sleep in the same bed Paris we do it all the time."

"Lorelai is okay with that?"

"What's going to happen I get pregnant?"

"Your mom doesn't think that's fun does she?"

"Not really."

"So have you decided where your going to school yet?"

"Yep Tristan and I are going to Yale."

"So am I."

"Yea we have bought a house."

"I'm living at the dorms."

"You could live with us but we'll have a screaming baby around."

"Thanks anywise so what time should I be at your place Friday?"

"Well I have dinner with my grandparents you can come if you want to."

"No I don't ant to be a bother."

"I'll make Jess come."

"What time is dinner?"

"Around seven you can ride home with us from school."

"What about my car?"

"We can pick you up to."

"Sounds good." The bell rang and they walked to class.

The student senate were discussing the valentines dance coming up. Some people wanted to go all out where other's wanted to save the money for prom, which was in a few months.

"People we might go to a private school but that doesn't mean that we have an open back account." Paris said getting mad at the people.

"Let's take a break for about five minutes and then come back and decide." Rory said and Paris nodded and gave them a five-minute break.

Rory and Tristan walked down to a vending machine and Tristan put the money in it and got him a snickers bar and then got Rory a Mars bar and then a can of juice and was walking back to the room.

"So Paris is staying over this weekend."

"Since when?"

"This morning when I invited her to."

"Why is everything okay?"

"Yea she doesn't get to see Jess much and so she can spend the whole weekend with him this way."

"Well you might want to run it by Lorelai first."

"She'll be fine with it trust me."

"We need to get back to the meeting." Tristan said kissing her and backing her into the lockers and Rory pulled on his jacket to keep him there.

"Come on you two give it a break." Paris said walking past them.

The meeting was over and they were going to have the dance at the school on a Saturday tickets were going on sell next week. Tristan and Rory stopped at his parent's house to get Tristan's mail.

"You want to come in?"

"You want me to?"

"Yea if you don't mind." The two walked up to the door and Tristan just walked inside not knocking like he us to do.

"Tristan how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom thanks did I get any mail?"

"Rory." Tristan's mom said walking past the two.

"Wow she likes me." Rory closed her eyes and Tristan knew something was wrong.

"Yea you okay?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Come on lets sit down and I'll get you some water." Tristan and Rory went and sat down in the living room and Tristan walked into the kitchen where his dad was.

"Tristan how's the company doing?"

"You tell me I haven't been to the office for about a month."

"You own the company and don't even know what is happening?"

"Yep see unlike you I care about my family and not going to spend all my time at the office."

"Tristan I always cared about you and your mom."

"Really so where were you for my fifth birthday?"

"I don't remember."

"You said you had business but I looked in your ledger you had your secretary bent over your hotel room bed. You see I'm not going to end up like you I love Rory more then anything right now." Tristan got the glass and walked out to the living room where Rory was still sitting and handed her the water. Tristan's mom walked inside and handed him some mail. "I gave the post office my new address so this should be the last of the mail I get here."

"Where at Stars Hollow?"

"No Grandpas old house which is now mine."

"He told us that we were getting the house."

"Wow you guys never read his will then did you. That's right he left everything to me and nothing to you to and since I was under eighteen you guys have to pay all the bills for the property and company it only a couple hundred thousand dollars." Tristan reached his hand out to Rory and the two walked out of the house and went home.

It was Thursday night and the three were sitting at Luke's eating Rory told Jess about Paris coming and her grandparents that there would be three more people Luke was coming with them. Lorelai was trying to act like her and Luke weren't together but they were. Tristan was the first one done eating so he walked over to the market to apologize to Taylor and give him the money for the damage he had done. Tristan walked inside and saw Taylor was taking inventory.

"Taylor I'm sorry about what I did here the other day and this was the agreed upon amount for damage." Tristan gave him a check and shook his hand then went back to the diner.

Tristan was in his bed sleeping on a Friday morning when he felt the bed going up and down. Tristan turned over to the other side and covered his face with his blankets. Tristan felt a cold dressed body pressing up against and something blowing on the back of his neck.

"Lorelai, Rory is still here." That got him a hard smack on his bare back. "Damn it Rory that hurt." Tristan looked over at the clock and saw it was six-thirty and he never got up before seven since getting home form Military school when he got up at four.

"Get dressed we still have to go pick up Paris."

"She lives about ten minutes from school we can still leave at the same time."

"Paris is always early and we make her late them she is going to bitch us out all day."

"Fine we'll leave at seven and get to school in plenty of time."

"I want to go to Luke's first."

"How about if I cook for you."

"Anything I want?"

"As long as we have it to fix."

"I want bacon and eggs and waffles."

"Let's go to the diner for breakfast." Rory jumped off the bed, walked out the door as Tristan swing his legs out, and went to the bathroom.

Rory was eating her breakfast with fruit that Luke always made her eat as Tristan was trying to finish his homework while Rory was laughing at him.

"If you do that last night like I said then you would've been done already."

"Well someone had to entertain Lorelai last night."

"If you would not pay her any attention then she would've went away."

"She gave me the puppy eyes and I caved."

"We Gilmore girls have you whipped with the puppy dog eyes."

"It's my weakness in the world is you and your mom eyes" Lorelai walked inside to hear Tristan say that.

"She gets her eyes from me. Tristan could you get me some coffee?"

"I'm trying to finish my homework." Lorelai gave him the eyes and Tristan walked over to Jess and got her some coffee.

"Thank you Tristan."

Paris and Rory were in the library before school talking while Tristan was still trying to finish his homework. The whole way to school Paris keep tell him his work should been done at home.

The school day went passed quickly for Tristan after getting his work done and the three was heading to Rory's after school. They were going to get there homework down first so the rest of the time was free. After their homework was finished, they were walking to Luke's to get Jess and walk around town before they had to get ready to go to dinner. The door opened and Jess walked over to Paris and lightly kissed her with everyone looking at them Jess glared at them and they went back to eating. Luke told Jess to leave he had everything in order and Jess wasn't going to complain. They walked around town as Rory was talking abut her memories and even Jess piped in with his own. When it was time to get, ready they walked Jess back to the dinner and the others walked back to the house.

Paris was finishing getting dressed when a knock on Rory's door she opened it and Rory was standing there barefooted and walking into the room and over to the closet looking for her shoes.

"Rory can I ask you a question?"

"Yea Paris go ahead."

"When did you and Tristan say I love you?"

"Wow so your thinking of tell Jess you love him?"

"Yea so when did you tell Tristan?"

"Well we were sitting outside on the steps and he told me about his grandfather and then he looked into my eyes and just said it."

"So when you two were in Washington you guys never said it?"

"No we did care about each other but not love."

"Can I ask you another question?" Rory laughed finally finding her shoes.

"Yes Paris anything you want to know I'm here."

"When did you first have sex?" Rory looked up at Paris.

_Flashback:_

_Rory and Tristan were walking into his room after having diner with everyone. When the door closed, Tristan was kissing her this had been going on for the last week. Tristan and Rory walked over to the bed and he laid her down. When air became a need, they broke apart. Tristan looked at Rory and saw the desire in her eyes Rory reached up and took his shirt off and kissed him again._

"_Rory are you sure you want to do this? We have done a lot lately but." Rory pulled her shirt off and kissed him again and then laid down more on the bed as Tristan unbutton her pants and pulled them down._

"Then it happen and it hurt at first but then it was magical." Rory said as her hand went to her stomach and rubbed it.

"Rory thank you for talking to me about everything."

"What are friends for Paris?" The two walked out of the room just as the door opened and Jess walked in. He walked over, kissed Paris, and hugged Rory. Tristan came down the stairs, walked behind Rory, put his hands on her stomach, and kissed her as she turned her head and looked at him. Lorelai walked down and saw the teenagers talking, she smiled Rory, and Tristan were going to have a lot of help raising their child.

Tristan was driving his car and Lorelai and Luke were in the Jeep since they wouldn't all fit into the Jeep or Tristan's car. Tristan was the first person to pull into the Gilmore driveway and the four walked up to the door and knock.

"Tristan, Rory it's nice to see you again."

"You two grandma you remember Paris and this is her boyfriend Jess."

"Paris it's wonderful to she you again. Jess nice to meet you Rory where's your mother?"

"Her and Luke were right behind us."

"Well she should be here shortly then sit down." The four went and sat down as Richard entered the room.

"Rory how are you?" Richard hugged his granddaughter.

"Fine grandpa you remember Paris?"

"Yes how are you Paris?"

"Fine sir thank you."

"This is Jess Paris's boyfriend." Richard shook Jess's hand and sat down in his chair.

"Tristan how's business going for you?"

"I've not stopped at the office lately I might go after school on Tuesday." The doorbell rang and Emily went to answer the door.

"Your late Lorelai."

"Hi mom you remember Luke?"

"Yes the diner owner how are you Luke?"

"I'm good Mrs. Gilmore thank you."

"Good come sit with the kids before diner." They followed Emily to the sitting areas and sat down across from the teenagers.

"Dad this is Luke, Luke this is my father Richard." Luke shook his hand and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore."

"You to Luke so what do you do for a living?"

"I own a diner in Stars Hollow."

"Really do you get good business?"

"I do all right." The maid came out and told then dinner was ready and they walked into the dining room.

Rory was walking out from her room changed into a pair of Tristan's boxers and a long shirt she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Paris who was wearing pajamas. Tristan walked down stairs in a pair of sleeping paints and a white shirt he sat down on the floor in front of Rory who had her hand in his hair. Tristan leaned his head back to look up at Rory who smiled at him. Rory put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it some as Paris was watching them looking at how much they loved each other even thou she never heard them say it to each other. Rory closed her eyes and Tristan looked over at the clock it was about the same time she went to bed every night.

"Come on Rory lets go to bed."

"I don't want to since Paris is here she will think she has to go to bed,"

"Rory it's fine go to bed because I am." Paris got up and went to Rory's bedroom as Tristan helped Rory up and they went to his room.

Rory woke up in the middle of the night with a crap in her leg she tried to rub it but couldn't reach it well. Tristan woke up felling Rory moving around he looked over at her and took he leg in his hands and was now rubbing her calf and she closed her eyes. After ten minutes, he looked up at her.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yea thank you. I'm sorry for wakening you up."

"It's fine Rory now lets go back to sleep." Tristan kissed her cheek and they went back to sleep.

The next morning Tristan walked down the stairs and smelled coffee he went and opened all the windows with Paris looking at him.

"Tristan way are you opening the windows for?"

"The smell of coffee makes Rory," Rory walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, as soon as she smelled the coffee her hand went to her mouth and she went upstairs. "Sick take the coffee into Lorelei's room she will love you for it." Tristan went upstairs, Paris took the coffee to Lorelai, and Tristan was right Lorelai said she loved Paris. Paris was setting at the table when Rory walked back down and sat down.

"Rory I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Paris it's fine we should've told you."

"Any other food or smells?"

"Not really." Paris laughed some and Rory gave her a death glare.

"You getting sick around coffee is funny."

"Yea Tristan has already said no coffee after the kid gets here."

"So do you know what your having yet?"

"We don't want to know we are going to wait to see."

"What do you want?"

"I haven't really thought about." Tristan walked in, went to the fridge, pulled some eggs and bacon out, and started to cook with Paris looking at him.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Living with the Gilmore girls you ether cook or starve."

"Hey we had food."

"Like I said before Pop Tarts and coffee aren't food."

"We survived did it we?"

"Yea thanks to Luke." Tristan was frying the bacon when Rory walked into her room and Paris walked over to him.

"She shouldn't be having bacon."

"I know that Paris."

"Then why are you frying it?"

"This is turkey bacon hardly no fat."

"She hasn't tasted the difference?"

"No when we are Luke's and she wants bacon he fixes this for her."

"How about Lorelai has she noticed?"

"Nope she's still amazed her oven still works." Paris laughed as Rory walked out of her room and over to Tristan.

"What kind of eggs do you want?"

"An omelet did you even have to ask?"

"No you're on your omelet kick right now." Rory kissed his cheek, walked into the living room, turned, and sat down to read.

Lorelai was getting some popcorn and she looked out seeing the four teenagers sitting on the couch talking and laughing she wished her life back at there age was like that. Lorelai know that Paris and Tristan was raised as she was and know that if Rory never got into Chilton they wouldn't be this happy as they are right now. Lorelai walked in and sat the popcorn down and everyone took a handful and watched the movie. The first person out was Rory like always Tristan picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her to bed and laid down beside her and kissed her forehead. Lorelai was next to go to bed so it was just Paris and Jess on the couch talking.

Around four in the morning Tristan heard the TV still on so he walked down the stairs and saw Jess's shirt on the living room floor he turned the TV off then picked up the shirt and walked over to Rory's door and knocked. Tristan was waiting at the door he could hear some talking Paris barley opened the door and Tristan handed her the shirt and walked to the fridge. Paris walked out and quickly closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing up?"

"Rory wanted some ham rolled with some ice cream."

"That sounds nasty."

"Well the food craving has been ham and ice cream for the last few days."

"What was it before?"

"Well before I left it was ice cream and gummy bears."

"Tristan about the shirt."

"What shirt I don't remember a shirt." Paris smiled and Tristan did. "A piece of advise the next time don't leave any evidence behind."

"I need to get back to bed."

"Four o'clock is a nice time for someone to leave a room without being noticed."

"You better get the ice cream and ham up to her." Paris hugged Tristan and walked back into the room then turned around.

"Yea night."

"Night Tristan."

Tristan took the plate of food upstairs, walked inside, and saw Rory was sitting up in the bed looking at him.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm half asleep and trying to get you food so you do the math." Rory took the plate form Tristan and started to eat as Tristan lay down and tried to go to sleep.

"Tristan are you going to talk to me?" Rory said with her mouth full and Tristan sat up in the bed.

"Rory it's four in the morning I would like to get some sleep."

"I don't like to eat alone."

"I'll be right here Rory."

"Yea but asleep."

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" Tristan sat up and ran his hands in his hair.

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"As long as it's healthy I don't really care."

"What about names?"

"Can we talk about this later please?" Tristan said this a little loud. Tristan looked over at Rory who was upset. "I'm sorry don't cry."

"You yelled at me."

"I'm sorry Rory I'm just tired."

"I'm a bad person for making you stay awake."

"No your not I like spending time with you Rory."

"Then why are you mad for?"

"I'm not mad Rory it's just the reality is sitting in that in four months I'm going to be a father to someone and your going to be a mother. Don't take this as anything but me thinking but we're to young for this."

"Tristan what are you say you don't want this child?" Rory said getting upset more and putting her hand on her stomach.

"No Rory I'm just saying being responsible for another life is scary. I want this child and you more then anything. I'm just saying that when I first heard you say you were pregnant I was not in my right mind I mean my leaving my parents and we just got together not long before everything was happening so fast and just now I got a chance to sit down and think about everything."

"Tristan I'm confused here what are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that after thinking about all of this and not being around you for a whole month I just missed my child already and it's not even here to miss yet and that scared the hell out of me to be so attached to you and our child. I'm scared that I'm going to miss something up and you are going to dump me and not let me see my child." Tristan looked over at Rory who had tears coming down her cheeks and he whipped them.

"Tristan no matter what happens between us you'll always be in my life and our child's life. You were the first person I ever wanted to give my self to not Dean or Jess you so for that I'll always love you no matter what happens." Tristan leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Tristan put the plate on the nightstand and Rory pulled his shirt off and then her own.

"How can you be with me right now I'm fat?" Rory got out as Tristan kissed her neck.

"Your beautiful Rory no matter what." Tristan whispered in her ear and then kissed it. Tristan moved down and kissed her stomach and she laughed.

"That tickles Tristan." She stopped laughing when he pulled the boxers she was wearing off.

The rest of February went quickly Tristan gave Rory a promise ring he wanted it to be an engagement ring but that it might drive Rory away. Rory gladly took it after he said it wasn't an engagement ring. It was March, Rory was now around twenty-one weeks pregnant, and everything was going great for her, the baby, and Tristan. School was going good people still talked about how she was just like her mom and Rory told them if she was half the mother her mom was he child would be very happy like she was. Rory was now around twenty weeks along and was going to the doctor Lorelai was taking her because Tristan had detention after a harmless senior joke on some freshmen selling them a fake hall pass.

"Well Rory everything looks to be going good would you like to know the sex?"

"No Tristan and I are going to wait."

"Okay well I'll see you next month."

"Thanks doc see you later." Rory got off the table and walked out to where her mom was talking to some lady about stupid stuff.

They were on there way home with Lorelai driving and Rory playing with the radio.

"So how did everything go?"

"Good everything is fine baby is doing well and so am I." They pulled up the driveway and saw someone sitting on the swing she was about three she had some bags and was playing with a doll. Lorelai walked over to the girl and knelled down in front of her.

"Hi I'm Lorelai who are you?"

"I'm Abby."

"Hi Abby what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my daddy."

"Who's your daddy? It's like the commercial right Rory."

"Mom focus on the little girl sitting here on you swing."

"Right who's your daddy Abby?"

"Tristan Dugrey." Rory and Lorelei's mouth were open and looking at the girl, she did have blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Abby how old are you?"

"Three."

"Where is your mommy?"

"She said I have to live with my daddy now." Rory was still looking at the girl who was still looking at the doll in her hands.

Tristan pulled his car up, looked over, and saw a little girl with Lorelai and Rory. Tristan grabbed his bag from the backseat and walked over to the three of them. Tristan walked behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her, but she moved away from him and smacked him in the face then running into the house.

"What did I do and who is this?"

"This is your daughter." Lorelai said with her hand on the girls head.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as always. Next chapter we find out what happens to Abby, is Tristan her father, how will Rory react to the news? I'm not going to write about the dance since I have a lot more things to write about now. This is one of the longest chapters I have wrote so far. 


	12. Chapter 12

_"What did I do and who is this?"_

_"This is your daughter." Lorelai said with her hand on the girls head._

"I don't have any kids yet." Tristan said as he looked down at Abby.

"Well not according to Abby's mom." Abby looked up and saw Tristan and she pulled some papers from her backpack and handed them to him. Tristan sat down beside Abby, and looked though the papers. Abigail Marie Dugrey was the child's full name Tristan looked over to the mother and saw a name he didn't even know a Stephanie Bach.

"Lorelai I don't even know this women's name I've never meet her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm calling my lawyer and getting a DNA test done, but not until I take to Rory first."

"I'll sit her with Abby."

Tristan knocked on Rory's door and he can hear her crying.

"Rory can I please come in?"

"No I never want to see you again."

"Rory I have no idea who that kid is."

"What your daughter."

"Rory I never meet her mom so I have no idea how she got that I'm the father."

"I don't believe you Tristan."

"Rory please open the door so we can talk."

"No go talk to your other kid because you will never see my child."

"Our child Rory now opens this door before I break it down."

"Tristan go out and talk to your daughter since you missed her growing up."

"Can we talk later?"

"We'll see but not right now."

Tristan walked outside and saw the girl wasn't talking to Lorelai so he sat down beside her and she looked over at him.

"Hi I'm Tristan Dugrey."

"I'm Abby Dugrey."

"So Abby where are you from?"

"Maryland"

"How did you get here?"

"My mommy drove me here."

"Where is you mom at now?"

"She just said to wait here, and talk to no one but you."

"Do you have a phone number so I can talk to your mom?" Abby reached into her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to Tristan. Tristan pulled his phone out, and dialed the number while walking inside.

"Hello"

"Is this Stephanie Bach?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Tristan Dugrey."

"Is Abby okay?"

"Why don't you come here and see for your self."

"Look Tristan please take care of her I can't any longer."

"Look we need to talk about this now."

"No we don't take care of our daughter."

"You listen here I don't even know you. So how can this be my daughter?"

"Please Tristan take care of her."

"Are you still in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you at the Independence Inn in a half an hour."

"Fine but don't bring Abby."

"Why the fuck not she's your daughter."

"I already said goodbye to her it'll be hard on her."

"Fine but you better be their." Tristan hung up the phone and then dialed his lawyer and told him to set up a DNA test for tomorrow. Tristan turned around and looked at Rory who still had tears in her eyes he walked over to her but she backed up some.

"Rory I have no idea who she is, or what is going on I swear to you."

"This is so hard for me Tristan I want to believe you, but with your background I don't know what to do."

"Believe this I love you Rory, and I'll figure this out I promise you this."

"And what if she is your daughter then what happens?"

"I don't know Rory what I'll do yet. Will you go with me to she Abby's mother?" Tristan held his hand out, Rory looked up at him, nodded, and took his hand, and they walked outside seeing the little girl laughing at Lorelai who was talking to her.

"Abby this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Tristan said and Abby shook her hand.

"Lorelai is you mommy?"

"Yea she is." Rory answered and sat down beside the little girl.

"Lorelai could I talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai looked down at Rory who nodded and she followed Tristan inside.

"So you like my daddy?" Rory still cringed when she called Tristan her daddy.

"Yes I love your dad."

"Where is your daddy?"

"He's in Boston with his girlfriend."

"Do you still see your daddy?"

"I just called him yesterday and talked to him and he's going to come and visit me in a few weeks."

"Why is your belly big for?"

"Well Tristan and I are going to have a baby."

"How did that happen?" Rory had a terrified look on her face.

"Well you see when a boy and girl love each other they have a baby."

"Why"

"Mom come here please." Rory yelled opening the door and Lorelai walked outside with Tristan right behind her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Abby waits to know how I got pregnant." Tristan laughed as did Lorelai.

"Come on Abby I want to show you something." Lorelai took the little girls hand, and walked inside with her.

"Is it okay for your mom to show Abby what ever she wanted to show her?"

"No but she won't be asking anymore questions." Rory saw the side of his face she smacked, she ran her hand up his cheek, and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"You were mad at me its okay."

"No it's not Tristan I should've hit you and I'm so sorry." Rory was crying again and Tristan hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"We need to get over to the Inn if you still want to come with me." Rory nodded and they went to his car and got in.

Tristan and Rory walked into the Inn, and then went to the kitchen and saw Sookie there as she always was.

"Hey Sookie can I get something to eat?"

"What do you want Ror?"

"Just some fruit."

"Sure thing I'll bring it out to you Tristan you want anything?"

"No thank you Sookie." The two walked out and sat down at a table waiting for her to show up.

A woman walked into the Inn and she saw Tristan sitting there with some women holding her hand. She walked over to them, and sat down and the two were looking at her. She had long blonde hair green eye's Tristan remembered her from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

"I'm Stephanie Bach."

"Rory Gilmore." Rory said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hi Tristan."

"Where do we know each other?"

"I worked for your father when I was in college."

"When did this suppose to happen?"

"At your father's Christmas party."

"I never sleep with you."

"You were drunk at the party."

"I don't remember sleeping with you."

"We did I left before you woke up."

"Even if I was drunk I would've remember something from that night."

"Tristan believe me we slept together that night."

"Why now why bring your daughter, and leave her now?"

"My parents were paying for everything, and I was staying with them then they died and I had no money after the funeral and I have college loans to pay off."

"This has nothing with me now owning Dugrey Enterprises?"

"I read that somewhere, and I would be lying if I said no."

"What do you want money?"

"No I just want you to raise Abby, and love her and give her everything I could never give her."

"I'm going to have a DNA test done tomorrow to see if she is really mine."

"I understand Tristan. "

"I need you to come and give them a swab sample tomorrow at eight and well know in a day or so." The woman nodded and walked out the door leaving Rory and Tristan at the table.

"How can a mother do that to her own child?"

"I don't know Rory."

"You want me to come with you tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind."

"No I'll be there for you." Rory finished her fruit tray that Sookie gave her Tristan did eat some of it and they headed home.

Tristan and Rory walked inside and Abby was sitting on the couch watching some kid's show that's what Tristan called it as he sat down beside her. Lorelai was standing beside Rory watching the two of them.

"So what's going on in your head right now?"

"Just confused. How can a mother do that to her own kid?"

"What did she say?"

"That her parents died, and she couldn't afford to take care of her."

"So what did she want money?"

"No just for Tristan to give Abby everything that she couldn't."

"So are you going tomorrow with him?"

"Yea she's going to meet us there."

"What if she is his?"

"We'll deal with it if it happens." Rory walked out, sat down beside Tristan, and took his hand.

"Abby what's your favorite color?" Rory asked as Tristan was just looking at the little girl

"Blue"

"Really do you read?"

"Not really I don't have any books."

"Well I love to read so how about we go and get you some books at the library tomorrow."

"Really?" The girls blue eyes light up and a smile on her face.

"Yea I have to take some books back and get new ones."

"Abby we have to go to the doctors tomorrow okay?"

"Are you sick?"

"No we have to have some tests done to us nothing major."

"Okay can I call you daddy?" Tristan looked over at Rory then Lorelai and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to call me daddy?"

"Yea I've never had a daddy before, so can I call you daddy?"

"If you want to you can." The little girl hugged him and sat on his lap. Tristan put Abby down beside Rory and then walked over to Lorelai and she put her arm around him.

"Can she stay here tonight?"

"Yea she can sleep in Rory's room."

"I'm sorry about this I have no idea who her mom was she worked for my dad, and she said at a party I was drunk and we slept together."

"We'll find out shortly. Are you okay with being called daddy from a child who might not be yours?"

"I can't really explain this to her so I didn't know what to do."

"It looks like you two are getting attached to her."

"Yea we are I guess. I'm going to go see if she's hungry."

Tristan walked back over and sat down.

"Abby are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hot dogs."

"I'll go and get some then do you want to go with me?"

"Can Rory come?"

"Ask her if she wants to."

"Rory do you want to?"

"Sure let's go." The three walked out the door and headed for the market.

Abby took both Tristan's and Rory's hands as they walked down the street she was laughing the whole way.

"Abby what's your favorite toy?" Rory asked and Abby looked up at her.

"My doll."

"She's a nice doll what's her name?"

"Lucy"

"That's a wonderful name for her."

"Thank you" Tristan looked over at Rory who smiled at him.

"How about we have some fries with our hot dogs."

"Yea" Abby clapped her hands and then took Rory's hand and they walked into the market where Dean was working.

Tristan looked over at Rory who had a look on her face, as she didn't want to go inside.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"Nope I'm going in I told Abby I would so I am." Tristan picked Abby up and grabbed Rory's hand, and they walked inside. As soon as they, stepped foot into the store everyone quite knew what Tristan done the last time he was in here. They headed right for the hot dogs, and grabbed a couple packs and then some frozen French fries, and walked over to the counter and waited in line as Dean walked over to them.

"Who is she?" Tristan rolled his eyes and put Abby down who went behind his leg.

"None of your business."

"Daddy who is he?" Abby asked and Dean looked over at Rory then Tristan.

"You knocked another person up wow eighteen, and a father of two. How does it fell to father two bastard children?" Rory saw Tristan's hand he was about to punch Dean again she grabbed his arm, and the bag of food and pulled him out of the store. Tristan pulled his arm away from Rory.

"Go over to the diner and stay with Jess."

"Tristan lets just go home and not worry about Dean."

"I'm not going to let him talk about my children like that" Rory noticed what he said be Tristan must not have when he said my children.

"Tristan lets go home and eat and then watch a movie or something please your still on probation."

"Fine let's go home." Tristan picked Abby up, and took Rory's hand and they walked back to Lorelei's house to eat.

They were watching Willie Wonka, which Tristan rolled his eyes at but the girls were singing along, and laughing at the TV. Abby was sitting on Tristan's lap and Rory had her head on his shoulder stretched out on the couch with Lorelai on the floor. Tristan was reading the things that Abby's mom sent with her about bed time, and other things the little girl need new clothes so they were going to go shopping tomorrow if she was his kid or not. After the movie, Tristan saw the time and it was her bedtime.

"Come on Abby bedtime." Tristan stood up and still had her in his arms.

"A little bit longer please."

"No it's already passed your bedtime now go tell Lorelai and Rory goodnight." Tristan put her down she walked over and hugged Lorelai who kissed her on the cheek. Abby walked over to Rory and hugged her; Abby kissed Rory on the cheek, and Rory smiled. She walked over to Tristan who picked her up, took her upstairs, and got her ready for bed. Tristan walked back down the stairs, took Abby to Rory's room, laid her down, and covered her up. Rory walked in and heard Tristan reading Green Eggs and Ham to her she walked over and sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Tristan finished the book and Abby was asleep he pulled the covers over her shoulders and gave her the bear out of her bag.

Tristan was sitting up in bed waiting for Rory to come in she did and sat down beside him and snuggled up to him.

"Rory I want to ask you something."

"Okay what?"

"If the test comes back and I'm not the father would you get mad if I adopted her?" Rory looked up at him.

"Do you want to adopt Abby?"

"After spending today with her and watching her call me daddy I don't want to crush the little girl. If I'm not the father then what she goes into child services I don't want that for her."

"Me nether Tristan."

"So how about if she's not mine we both adopted her and if she is you can adopt her."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yea it is were going to have a child of our own in a few months it'll give us some practice."

"We'll talk it over with mom in the morning and see what she says about it." Tristan kissed her and then the two went to sleep.

Tristan woke up around six and knew it was time to get out of bed they had to leave for the doctors in an hour and a half. Tristan was going to let Rory sleep in more but she woke up, and saw Tristan getting out of bed. Tristan kissed her and went to shower for the day as Rory got out of bed and went to join him until Lorelai walked out of her room so she went and showered in her bathroom. Tristanwalked down the steps and went to the kitchen, and got him some cereal, and started to eat when he heard the door open and Abby walking out of the room she walked over to Tristan, and he picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder while sucking her thumb. Rory walked into the kitchen and saw Tristan eating a bite of cereal then giving one to Abby. Lorelai went to the freezer and got her the frozen coffee.

"Lorelai could you give Abby a bath before we go?"

"Sure come on Abby let's go, and get a bath," Lorelai picked Abby off Tristan lap, and took her upstairs after grabbing her bag.

"So I'll talk to Lorelai before we leave and see what she says."

"Okay"

"Are you okay with me doing this?"

"It was sudden, but I can see where you are coming from on this and yes I'm okay with this."

Lorelai was carrying Abby down after bathing her Abby went to watch cartoons and Lorelai walked in and sat down at the table.

"Lorelai, Rory and I have talked and even if Abby's not mine we would like to adopted her and I was wondering if that's okay with you."

"So you and Rory have talked this over."

"Yea we have Abby has a lot going on in her life, and we didn't think it was right to send her to foster care."

"I would say about the big responsibility, but you guys already know that so if it's what you want then I'm fine with it since you do pay for everything around here anywise. I'm going to be a grandma of two I'm really getting old."

"Yea a whole thirty five."

"Never say a women's right age out loud."

"Why"

"Every time you do an angel loses her wings."

"So every time I say your right age an angel loses her wings and what happens if I say you're older?"

"You are going to Hell mister."

"And how about if I say you're younger?"

"I'm happy and a happy Lorelai is a nice Lorelai."

"What does a nice Lorelai give Tristan?"

"Speaking in third person now while he gets to sleep in the same bed as my first born."

"Wow not like I don't already do that."  
"Yes, but you see I could tell Luke and then he'll be all over you."

"Yea telling Luke is bad so for now on you're twenty."

"Twenty-five is okay no more or less." Tristan looked at his watch and saw it was time. "Rory we need to go."

"I'm ready go get Abby." Rory walked out, grabbed a coat, and kissed her mom.

"Rory is this what you really want to do or is this Tristan's idea?" Lorelai asked taking Rory's hand.

"Yes mom it is."

"Well good luck."

Tristan, Rory, and Abby were sitting in the doctor's office as the doctor was in the other room with Stephanie since she didn't want to see her daughter. The doctor walked in, and sat down behind his desk.

"Okay Tristan what's going to happen is that I'm going to give you a swab, and run it in your mouth which will get some skin particles." The doctor done as he said and then wrote on the tube. "Now Abigail I'm going to do it to you too like I did Tristan." Abby nodded and opened her mouth, the doctor whipped her mouth, and the nurse took the three samples to the lab.

"Doctor I would like to find out as soon as possible please."

"I understand Tristan it's the first thing we are going to do, you'll know in a few hours."

"Good call my cell and leave messages we need to get to school. I need to do something Rory take Abby to the car I'll be right out." Tristan handed Rory the keys and he went to talk to someone.

Tristan saw Stephanie watching Rory walking Abby out to the car.

"This is your last chance."

"She deserves a real life Tristan and you two can give that to her."

"I have some papers for you to sign saying you give up all rights to her, and if she seeks you out later in life that's fine, but you are to have no communication with her." Tristan handed the papers to her and she singed them and gave them back to Tristan.

"Could you send me some pictures every once in awhile?"

"Yea but remember what you signed just now, and if you come back on this you will regret it." Tristan walked out to his car, left they were going to meet Lorelai at Chilton, and she was going to take care of Abby for the day.

It was lunchtime and Tristan went outside to see if the doctor called back which he did.

'_Tristan we have the test results and you are not the father of Abigail.'_

Tristan was disappointed some, but knew that everything was going to be okay. Tristan walked in and sat down beside Rory, she looked over at him, he shook his head no, and she know what he was disappointed.

"We need to go to social services and fill some papers."

"After school we'll go and get everything set up."

"They are going to want to talk to your mom since she will be watching her when we're in school."

"We'll handle it when it comes up."

"How are you felling today?"

"I'm felling good." Tristan put his hand on her stomach and she smiled.

"We need to go buy some clothes, and other things for Abby, and then you have to take her to the library like you told her."

"We can get the cloths his weekend and the library I'm going today."

The school day was over, Tristan and Rory were driving to get everything legal with Abby since Tristan was listed as her father he didn't have to do anything but he was going to since the test came back. They walked into the adoption center, and sat down waiting for someone to come over to them. An older woman walked over to them and told them to follow her and they walked to her desk and sat down.

"Do you want to give your unborn child up for adoption?"

"No, we want to adopt a three year old girl." Tristan said as the women shook her head.

"We have some of them here look thru the books and then you can see the little girl."

"No she is leaving with us now." Tristan said and the woman looked over at them.

"How old are you two?"

"Eighteen."

"And you want to adopt a little girl who has been living with you two?"

"Yes."

"Name of the little girl?"

"Abigail Marie Dugrey." The woman's head quickly came up when the Dugrey name was mention

"Excuse me did you say Dugrey as in the Dugrey's from Hartford?"

"Yea." Tristan said looking at the woman.

"Okay you have the original birth certificate?" Rory handed her the paper and she looked over everything, saw the father's name, and looked up at Tristan. "Your full name sir?"

"Tristan Janlan Dugrey."

"And yours?" She asked Rory

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Are you two married?"

"No."

"Have any other kids?"

"Not yet but here in a few months yea." Rory said as Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Where are you two currently living?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Are you living together?"

"Yes with Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said and she know what was coming up.

"Your name is Lorelai Gilmore."

"My mom named me after her self."

"You go to school?"

"Yes Chilton Prep."

"What is your income?"

"I'm the CEO of Dugrey Enterprises."

"Wow, okay I need some ID from the both of you and to talk to the mother and father of the child."

"The mother signed over all rights to the girl. I have the paper right here and as you can see I'm listed as the father." Tristan handed the paper and his license over to the woman, as did Rory. The woman walked back out with papers.

"Okay since Mr. Dugrey is listed as the father he doesn't have to sign anything."

"We had a DNA test, and I'm not the father that's why we want to adopted her."

"While okay you guys need to read over these papers, and sign them and return them to me in a week." Tristan took the papers and they walked out and went to his car Tristan drove to a lawyer's office. They walked inside and the security saw it was Tristan and she told him to go on in.

"Mr. Dugrey I'm glad you call."

"Rory this is Mr. Howell our lawyer for the adoption, Mr. Howell this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." The two shook hands and Tristan handed him the papers, and he looked them over.

"Everything looks good here it just says that Mrs. Reynolds will be the social services rep to look out for Abigail. Do you have some one who can watch Abigail when you're at school?"

"Yea my mother." Rory said and the lawyer nodded.

"She will have to sign these papers too, and have an interview done but seeing how she has raised you am I right Miss. Gilmore?"

"Yes sir she raised me by herself."

"Good we can skip the interview process then. When you get the papers signed bring them back here, and I'll take over from their. I'll give Mrs. Reynolds a call and tell her I'm going to handle your papers now." Tristan nodded, and shook the guys hand as did Rory and they grabbed the papers and left.

When they got home, Rory was ready to take that Chilton uniform off and head for the library. They walked inside and Abby came running over to them and hugged them.

"How was your day Abby?"

"I had fun with Lorelai she made fun of this man who I couldn't understand what he was saying. Then this crazy lady cook me mac and cheese for lunch." Abby rubbed her stomach as Tristan picked her up, and walked over to the couch with the little girl talking the whole time. "I meet a grumpy man who wore a hat he was mean to Lorelai, and wouldn't give her any coffee." Rory laughed and walked into her room to change. "Then we saw the same guy from last night he wanted to talk to me, but Lorelai wouldn't let him." Lorelai saw Tristan's face and knew that she shouldn't have told him that. "Opps I wasn't supposed to tell you daddy." Her hand covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Lorelai."

"It's fine sweetie."

"Anything else?"

"I colored all day, and played with Lucy and Lorelai made the person who I couldn't understand play with me." Rory walked back out and sat down and Tristan went to change now, and Abby told Rory everything she told Tristan. When Tristan walked back, down stairs he walked over to Abby and picked her up as Rory got the books she was going to take back and the three walked out the door.

"You have to be quiet in the library." Tristan told Abby who ran her hand over her mouth like a zipper. They walked inside and Rory went to the counter and put her books down.

"Rory it's nice to see you again how are you?"

"I'm doing good thank you."

"Your books came in that you wanted." The lady put about ten books down on the counter, and Rory took them.

"I would like to get a library card for this little girl." Rory put her hand on Abby's head that was now behind Rory's leg.

"I never knew you had a sister."

"She is Tristan daughter, and I'm adopting her."

"That's nice what your name young lady is?"

"Abigail Dugrey." Rory said as Tristan walked behind Abby, and picked her up. Abby had her head burred in Tristan's shoulder. The lady got a card, Tristan signed it for Abby, and they walked over to the kid's books. They got Abby a few books to read and she has to use her library card, which made her happy since she saw Rory use hers. Tristan grabbed the bag of books, picked Abby up, and walked out to the car. Tristan buckled Abby up and they headed home.

Tristan walked into the bedroom and saw Rory brushing Abby's hair as Abby was brushing Lucy's hair.

"Daddy come sit." Tristan walked over and sat down in front of Abby and she was playing with his hair. "Daddy why does your hair always look messy for?" Rory laughed at him and he looked at her.

"I like my hair to look like that."

"Do you like my hair?"

"It's very pretty."

"How about Rory's hair?"

"Yes I like Rory's hair."

"Is Rory my new mommy?" Tristan looked up at Rory not knowing what to tell the little girl.

"Yes I am your new mommy."

"I can call you mommy?"

"If you want to call me mommy."

"Yea I do mommy." Rory smiled and finished brushing Abby's hair. Rory pulled the covers down and Abby slide in and Rory covered her up.

"I'm going to read you one of my favorite books when I was little Runaway Bunny." Rory started to read it to Abby.

"If I run off would you come looking for me?"

"Of course, but don't you run away." Abby laughed and then listened to Rory as she finished the story. When Rory was done Abby was asleep Rory kissed her forehead, and turned the light off by the bed and closed the door some.

Tristan was sitting on the couch as Rory walked out and sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yea she out."

"I would've never thought I would get so attached to her this fast."

"Me to when she asked if I was her new mommy I didn't even have to think about it I wanted to be her mom." Rory was crying some and Tristan whipped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"For all tense and purposes you are her mother now,and in a few months we're going to have a new member to our family." Tristan kissed her and the two walked into the kitchen and done their homework.

Tristan and Rory were in bed sleeping when Tristan heard the door open and saw Abby standing their sucking her thumb with her bear hanging by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" Tristan nodded, and Abby walked over and Tristan picked her up, laid her down between him and Rory and kissed her forehead. Rory opened her eyes and saw Abby was in between her and Tristan Rory reached over and took his hand and the three went to sleep.

The next morning Lorelai walked into Tristan's room and she saw the now small family all sleeping with Tristan's arm around Abby, and on Rory's stomach. Abby had her hand on top of Tristan' arm. Rory's hand was around Abby and on Tristan. Lorelai went and got a camera and took a picture, which woke up Tristan he looked over at Lorelai who smiled. Tristan nudged Rory who opened her eyes and looked at Tristan.

"Time to get up we need to get to school."

"Are you going to get Abby up?"

"Yea I'll bring her down go get ready for school." Rory leaned over Abby, kissed Tristan, and walked out of the room. Tristan looked down at the blond headed little girl.

"Abby time to get up."

"Why?"

"Rory and I have to go to school and Lorelai is going to watch you again."

"Can I go to school with you?"

"No I'm sorry you can't." Abby rolled over, and closed her eyes. "Come on we have to get breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't you pull this on me now lets get up I need to get dressed." Abby didn't move as Lorelai walked in and sat on the bed.

"Abby if you get up we'll go, and bug Luke like yesterday." Abby sat up, and looked at Lorelai and she picked her up and carried her down stairs.

Tristan was tying his tie as he walked down the stairs he saw Rory breading Abby's hair like her was today. Tristan picked there bags up and took them out to the car Rory, Lorelai, and Abby walked out, and Abby rode with Lorelai and the four went to Luke's'. Tristan carried Abby as they walked into Luke's and sat down.

"Luke coffee now."

"No"

"Come on Luke you know I've not had any today because of Rory."

"She's doing you a favor you'll live longer."

"No she's killing me please Luke one cup."

"Fine one cup then no more." Luke gave her a cup of coffee and she sat down beside Abby and Rory who wasn't getting sick anymore.

"Mom I'm not getting sick."

"So I can have coffee in my house again?"

"I think so."

"Wow can this day get any better?" Dean walked inside right as Lorelai said that. "Wow I guess it can." Lorelai saw Dean and Tristan in a starring contest.

"Daddy what are you having?" Tristan looked over at Abby.

"Umm nothing I not hungry anymore." Tristan crossed his arms and looked back over to Dean who was still looking at him.

"Sit down or leave." Jess said walking over to the table.

"Are you going to make me?"

"No, but I will you counter seat now." Luke said walking over with Rory's bacon omelet, and fruit like the one she ate every morning as Jess moved to another table. Dean just walked out not waiting Luke to get mad at him.

"What is everyone else having?"

"I'm not hungry." Abby said crossing her arms like what Tristan did.

"Tristan order something." Lorelai said looking over at Abby.

"I'll share some pancakes and bacon with Abby and bring two glasses of milk."

"I'll have some more coffee and eggs over easy with sausage links."

"No more coffee Lorelai you said one cup."

"I never said that." Lorelai had a shocked face on and Abby laughed a little.

"Fine, but no more coffee." Abby laughed as Tristan put her on his lap as she played with his tie. Jess looked over at the four at the table as Luke brought there food over and they ate as a family which he know he was a part of now.

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews the last chapter had the most reviews for anyone of my chapters I've ever written. So Abby isn't Tristan's daughter I didn't want to go that rout. You will find out later who her real father is. I know DNA test take longer, but it works better this why in my story.Next chapter Chris meets Abby as does Paris. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was April, everything was going to good for the happy couple Rory was now twenty-five weeks along and she, and the baby was healthy as can be. Abby was happy to be with her mom and dad and grandma she has been calling Lorelai that lately and Lorelai was happy about it. Lorelai and Luke were even dating now which Kirk won the town bet. Abby was sitting on the couch eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Rory had made her. Tristan was at the office for some important meetings going on and Lorelai was at work. Rory was in the kitchen making her some soup she had a craving for chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese. A knock on the door and Rory walked as best as she could and opened it Chris was standing there and Rory throw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo missed me much?"

"Yea dad how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fat."

"No your perfect Rory."

"Mommy I'm done?" Chris looked over at Rory who walked inside and over to the couch. Chris saw a little girl sitting on the couch reading a book or looking at the pictures.

"Rory I know if been gone for a while, but who is she, and why is she calling you mommy?"

"This is me and Tristan's daughter Abigail Dugrey."

"When did you get her?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you when she goes for her nap. Abby come here I want you to meet someone." Abby walked over, and saw the guy and as always around new people, she hide behind Rory. "Abby this is my dad Chris." Abby walked out from Rory's leg and reached her little hand out, and Chris took her hand.

"Hi I'm Abby Dugrey."

"Hi Abby I'm Christopher Hayden."

"Are you my mommy's daddy?"

"Yea I am how old are you?"

"Three can I call you grandpa?" Chris looked up at Rory.

"She calls mom grandma and same with grandpa and grandma."

"Yea Abby you can call me grandpa." Abby hugged his leg then Chris picked her up, and she hugged him. Lorelai walked inside, saw Chris who had put Abby down, walked over to Lorelai, and gave her a hug.

"Hey Lor."

"Hey Chris how is everything?"

"Good everything is going good." Abby walked over to Lorelai, and she picked her up.

"Hey how is my granddaughter?"

"Mommy is going to make me sleep."

"Yea she is mean like that now you better get going." Lorelai kissed her forehead and put her down.

"I want to talk to grandpa Chris."

"He'll be here when you wake up." Abby walked into her room, and Rory covered her up and read her a story.

Chris and Lorelai were sitting at the table drinking coffee when Rory walked out of the room, and sat down. The rest of the afternoon Rory told Chris everything about Abby. Tristan walked inside, lay down on the couch he was tired, and covered his face with his arm. Abby woke up after she heard Tristan come in. She walked out, and didn't even pay any attention to the people at the table talking, and Rory know way. Abby walked over to the couch, and tugged on Tristan's shirtsleeve he uncovered his face and picked Abby up and she lay on his chest as Tristan stroked her back. The three of them walked out and saw this Chris was surprised at how quickly they became attached to this little girl.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to Abbes."

"Can we go see Luke and Jess?"

"Yea let me change first and say hi to Chris." Abby nodded and Tristan put her down on the couch and walked over to Chris, and shook his hand, then kissed Rory and hugged Lorelai and walked upstairs.

The rest of the day was about Chris getting to know his granddaughter. Like everyone else, he fell in love with her after spending so little time with her. Rory and Tristan had just put Abby to bed, and walked out and sat on the couch beside Chris."

"Rory my family would like to see you and Tristan." Lorelai looked over at Chris and shook her head no.

"No way Chris they wanted nothing to do with her, and now they want to see her."

"Lor they said they wanted to get to know her."

"They had eighteen years to get to know her, and they didn't want to. What they found out she was with Tristan so they wanted to get to know him?"

"Lor why don't you let Rory decide what she wants to do." They both looked over at Rory who didn't know what to do.

"I need to think about this dad."

"I know they said to call them when you decide what you want." Rory nodded and she walked upstairs and went to bed. Tristan was right behind her, got ready for bed, walked in the room, and went to bed. In the middle of the night, Rory was crying and Tristan looked over and saw her rubbing her legs and back. Tristan moved his hands to her calf's and rubbed them for her Rory, had quite crying now and Tristan moved his hands to her back and rubbed it for her. After Rory said she was okay the two went back to sleep.

Lorelai and Chris were sitting at the table the next morning talking about what he has missed Abby, her now dating Luk,e and how Rory and Tristan had some ruff spots, but worked everything out.

"Did you imagine at our age to be grandparents to one child with another on the way?"

"I always thought that that might happen since it happen to us."

"So are you really okay with everything?"

"Yea I am Abby is a great little girl Rory is the happiest I've ever seen her which is always good. Chris she has changed Paris and Tristan lives from what we was raised to be to them thinking for there selves it's nice to see that."

"Rory is a great girl Lor. I know I tell you that every time I see you, but it's the truth."

"I know she is Chris I'm proud of her and Tristan for doing all of this taking in Abby loving her giving her everything they can." Abby walked out the door and over to Lorelai who picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Abby why don't you go and wake up mommy and daddy." Abby nodded and Lorelai put her down as she walked up the steps.

Abby opened the door and walked into the room and over to Tristan she tapped his arm. Tristan opened his eyes and saw Abby was standing there looking at him.

"Grandma says it's time to get up."

"You want to cover up with me and mommy?" Abby nodded and Tristan picked her and put her under the covers. Rory woke up and saw Abby lying besides her playing with her hair.

"Hi baby girl."

"Morning mommy." Rory kissed her forehead and took Tristan's hand. "Grandma says it's time to get up."

"She did" Abby nodded and started to laugh as Tristan tickled her.

"Daddy stop that." Abby said still laughing.

"I'm not doing anything." He keep tickling her.

"You tickling me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Tristan stopped and Abby was catching her breath Tristan rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Rory whispered something to Abby. Abby sat on Tristan's' back and tickled him, and Rory was helping. Tristan was trying not to hurt Abby but also trying to roll over.

"Okay truce." Tristan held his hand out to Abby.

"What does truce mean mommy?"

"You quite tickling daddy and he won't tickle you."

"Okay truce." Abby slapped Tristan's hand, and got off his back. Tristan rolled over so he was on his back now, and Abby right beside him.

"Rory how about we go to the house and paint the rooms today?"

"Sounds like fun." Tristan got out of bed, and called Jess as Rory got Abby up and Tristan took her down stairs to tell Lorelai what they were doing today.

"Lorelai were going to the house and set the room up and paint them and show Abby around. Then they were going to the house, and get the mail and look over everything.

"Don't let Rory in the room when you paint."

"Jess is going with us, and we are probably going to pick Paris up."

"Does Paris know about Abby?"

"No we have not told anyone."

"So you want your daughter to meet Paris today?"

"Well Jess will be their."

"Yes she will be busy to notice a three year old running around." Rory walked down the stairs, and saw her dad was getting ready to leave she hugged him.

"I'll see you in a few weeks kiddo." Abby walked out and Chris picked her up. "I've only knew you for a day now but I like you kid."

"I like you to grandpa." Abby hugged him, and he handed her over to Lorelai who he hugged and then shook Tristan's hand and walked out the door.

Tristan was pulling into Sherwin-Williams to get some paint for Abby's room he had Jess and Abby with him Rory went to pick Paris up. Tristan was carrying Abby while Jess was right beside him. Two women in there early twenties walked over to them and Abby hide her head. The one had short black hair, and brown eyes Tristan knew her from Chilton she was two classes ahead of him. The friend was new to Tristan she had long red hair and greenish-blue eyes both were pretty tale

"Who is this cutie?"

"This is my daughter."

"Aren't you kind of young to have a daughter this old?"

"What can I say I work fast?"

"So where is the mom at?"

"Going to her friend's house to pick up, andthe other three kids."

"Wow four kids and how old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen."

"Wow is she your oldest?"

"No her brother is about twelve now."

"Wow you did start young." Jess was laughing now, and she looked over to him. "What's so funny?"

"You go to college?"

"Yea I go to Princeton."

"Wow your parents went there didn't they?"

"Yea what's your point?"

"A person can't have a kid when they're six ladies." The two guys laughed, and walked away from the two who was looking at each other and thinking.

"Can you have kids when you're six?"

"I think so."

"I had a friend who had a kid that young."

"Who?"

"Megan and Gary."

"They don't have any kids."

"Right."

Jess looked over his shoulder and laughed at the two who were trying to figure out if what Tristan said was true.

"Are they ever going to figure it out?" Jess asked looking over his shoulder.

"Probably by the time the store closes."

"So what color paint do you want to get?"

"It's Abby's room so she gets to pick." Abby looked up from Tristan's chest.

"Really?"

"Yup any color you want to pick out." Abby clapped her hands and laughed. They picked up everything they needed brushes, rollers, and pans and now it was time for Abby to pick out her paint color. Tristan picked up the samples, and handed them to his daughter and she was now looking them over. Abby picked out flyway blue for her walls, and the ceiling wasgoing to stay white. Tristan also got some drop cloths and some tape. Abby was sitting in the cart playing with the paint brushes whipping them on Tristan's arm when he wasn't looking, and then when he did she would put and looked so sweet. Tristan and Jess found some panting clothes and Abby was upset when he didn't but her any.

"Hey what's wrong Abbes?"

"I can't help you and Jess."

"Why not?"

"You didn't buy me any clothes." Tristan smiled and walked over to the rack, and looked at the clothes. He found one in her size and held it up to her.

"Are these okay?"

"Yes." Abby clapped her hands and Jess looked over at Tristan.

"What are you going to do when she grows up?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has you wrapped around her finger and she's only three."

"I have no idea." Tristan paid for everything and they were going to the house where Rory and Paris was going to meet them.

Tristan was driving when his phone rang it was his mother.

"Yes mother."

"Tristan how are you doing?"

"I'm fine how are you doing?"

"Good how's Rory doing?"

"She's fine is there a point to this call?"

"Your father and I would like you two to come to dinner this week."

"I can make no promises, but I'll talk to Rory."

"Call me when you know for sure." Tristan hung the phone and then it rang again and this time it's Lorelai. Tristan handed the phone back to Abby she opened it up.

"Grandma."

"Hey baby girl where are you."

"In daddy's car."

"Put your daddy on please."

"Daddy grandma wants to talk to you." Jess reached back, took the phone from Abby, and gave it to Tristan.

"Yea Lorelai."

"I got off work early so I'll be coming to the house today."

"More people the better."

"No I'm taking the girls shopping to get furniture."

"So you are calling to tell me you're going to spend a lot of my money?"

"Yes."

"Well Rory has a card so just use it."

"No you don't understand not just your house but my house to."

"What the hell do you need?"

"A new couch then I have to get a new chair to match the couch, a new bed for Abby."

"What the hell is wrong with the bed she has?"

"It's to big for her she needs a kid's bed."

"What are you going to do with the other bed?"

"Take it to your other house."

"So how much are you talking?"

"You might want to get another job."

"Lorelai Rory and I have enough money for Abby's grandkids."

"You did, but you see the Gilmore girls have a lot of money to play with."

"I though you hated money?"

"My parents money not yours."

"Why is my money different?"

"Your money is nice to me where my parents just yelled at me all the time."

"Fine I'll see you when you get here." Tristan pulled up to the house and closed his phone. Tristan got Abby out of the back and as soon as he put her down, she held her hand out to him.

"What do you want?"

"You said two bad words."

"What when did I say two bad words?"

"When you talked to grandma."

"No I didn't."

"Yea you did Tristan you said hell twice." Abby covered her mouth and Jess laughed. "Pay your daughter for me will yea." Jess carried some of the things inside s Tristan pulled his wallet out, took a five, and put it in his pocket when he saw Abby looking up at the new house and she didn't move and Tristan walked over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Abby was crying now, Tristan picked her up, and she hugged him.

"Are you and mommy leaving me to?"

"No you are coming with us to live here."

"I like staying with grandma."

"You see after mommy has the baby we are moving here so she and I can go to school."

"You guys go to school now, and Grandma watches me."

"Grandma is going to be far away from you know." Abby was still crying some when Rory walked outside.

"What's wrong baby?" Abby look over to Rory and lunged for her arms were around her as Tristan kept a hold of her.

"I don't want to move away from grandma."

"I don't either, but we have to."

"Why can't we stay with her then?"

"Because this school is further away then our school is now."

"Why can you stay at school your at?"

"We finished the school, and are moving on to a new one." Abby nodded and let Rory go, and Tristan put her down on the hood of the car, and carried the rest of the things inside.

"We are still going to see grandma okay."

"When?"

"As often as we can." Tristan walked back out, Rory walked back inside Tristan looked down at his daughter and made a face, and she laughed. He reached into his packet and gave Abby the money.

"Now this is how much money?"

"Five dollars."

"How much did I owe you?"

"Three two for you and one for Jess."

"So I get how many free bad words?"

"Mommy said you get no left over bad words." Tristan laughed and put Abby down on the ground.

"Now go give that to mommy, and when we get to grandma's house she'll put it in your bank."

Abby walked into the house and as soon as she saw Rory, she ran over to her right past a shocked Paris.

"Mommy daddy and Jess said bad words so daddy gave me the money then he told me to give it to you." Abby handed the money over to Rory who put it in her bag. "Who are you?" Abby pointed to Paris who was looking at the little girl who called Rory mommy.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"I'm older so answer me."

"You are mean."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Paris way are you fighting with a three year old for?"

"Do you know her, or is she from next door?" Paris was getting mad now this little girl comes running in and picks a fight with her.

"Tell her your full name sweetie."

"Abigail Marie Dugrey."

"Rory how is this possible you're still pregnant?"

"Paris it's a long story, but Abby is me and Tristan's child."

"When was you going to tell me about this?"

"Soon Paris it's just this is the first time we have really talked away form Chilton, and with all the noisy kids, andme being pregnant and then they found out."

"I understand who else knows?"

"Mom, dad, Luke, Jess, and probably everyone in Stars Hollow."

"Jess knew about this and didn't tell me?" Paris walked upstairs. "Jess" Paris yelled and Rory laughed.

Lorelai walked in and saw the five of them eating Chinese food sitting on the floor and she knew it is time for some real furniture.

"Could even wait for me before you ate." Abby smiled and ran over to Lorelai who picked the little girl up.

"You can share with me grandma." Lorelai walked over and sat down with Abby on her lap. Luke walked in, Abby ran over to him and hugged him, and Luke picked her up.

"Luke you want to eat my food too?" Luke who still acted weird around kids put her down.

"No I'm not hungry."

After they ate Tristan, Jess, and Luke went to paint Abby's room and a room for the baby as the four girls went out shopping. The girls were in the Jeep with Paris in the back sit with Abby they were fighting.

"What's your favorite color?" Abby asked Paris who was not looking at her she was trying to study. Abby tugged in her shirtsleeve and Paris finally looked over at her.

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Gray."

"Gray is not pretty."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Abby." Rory said and the little girl was now quiet and looking down at her doll.

"No it's not"

"Yes gray is pretty."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine what is then?"  
"Blue is the prettiest color."

"Why blue?"

"Mommy, grandma, daddy and mine eyes are blue."

"Abby it's my eyes."

"I said your eyes mommy." Lorelai laughed and Rory started to read again. "Mommy what are you reading?"

"My school book."

"Read to me."

"Do you want one of your books to read?"

"Will you read to me?"

"Paris will." Rory handed a book back to Paris who was looking at her. Paris took the book after Rory made her, and she read to Abby who fell asleep. Rory looked over her arm and saw Paris pushing some of the blonde hair away from Abby's face.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as always. That was Paris and Chris meeting Abby I wanted everyone who gets to know her to fall in love with this little girl. Her real mother and father will be in later chapters after the birth of the babby which is in chapter 15/16, and no Logan is not the father, but I did thank about doing that. I'm trying to figure out how far to take this story, and where to find an ending for it.Next chapter an inside look on how Tristan and Jess meet in New York. Everything about what happens to a pregnancy I got off the internet so if something is wrong tell me, and I'll change it in future chapters. 

I had a few questions about the adoption of Abby, and here some answers. First about Rory and Tristan, adopting her about the age you just have to be eighteen, and Abby was already staying with them. Tristan got a lawyer to handle everything about the adoption. Secondly, about the father not giving his rights up in the state of Connecticut the father has no rights if they haven't been providing for the child. In addition, Tristan was Abby's father on her birth certificate so that's why I done everything like that. No, you don't have to worry about Abby's real father coming and try to take her from them. Tristan has enough money to pull some strings. I hope that answers everyone's questions you had.

Thats all and once again thank you for reading and reveiwing my story.

I don't know if I'm allowed to do this,but if you are a fan of Smallville, and want Clark and Lana together then go to my homepage, cand click on the link.


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

It was now May, and Rory is about thirty weeks along the house was all painted and the furniture would get their just before they moved in. Tristan was sitting on the couch doing homework with Abby right beside him with a pen and notebook every time he would write something she would too. Rory was sitting at the table doing her homework. Lorelai walked in, and saw Tristan and Abby on the couch with Rory at the table. Tristan put his books on the floor and stretched his arms up, Abby down the same thing when her shirt rode up some Tristan tickled her, and Rory could her Abby laughing so she walked out to see Tristan tickling her. Rory walked over, and started to tickle Tristan. Abby stopped laughing, and she took over for Rory who sat down on the chair and put her hand on her stomach smiling. Seeing Tristan and Abby playing she know that when Tristan said he was going to be a better parent then his father he was right his family came before anything. A knock on the door and Abby ran over to it and started to open the door.

"Abby what do you do before opening the door?" Tristan asked walking over to her, and picking her up.

"Ask who it is." Abby said as Tristan nodded his head.

"Okay go ahead."

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Me who?" Abby laughed as did Tristan

"Me the big bad wolf now open up."

"Sorry I don't know any wolfs." Abby was laughing now.

"Come on Dugrey open the door."

"Which one of us Mariano Abby or me?"

"Either one now open this damn door." Abby cover her mouth, and Tristan smiled and opened the door. As soon as Jess walked inside Abby stuck her hand out and Jess looked at her.

"Damn it she's going to break me up man." Jess pulled a dollar out and gave it to her. Abby's hand was still out and Jess looked over at Tristan.

"You said it twice man." Jess gave her another dollar, Tristan sat her down, and she ran over to Rory who was lying on the couch. Abby lay down beside her, and Rory put her arm around her daughter.

"So are we going to go yet or not?"

"Yea." Tristan told Lorelai where he was going, but made her promise not to tell Rory. Tristan walked into the living room, and saw Rory was asleep with Abby right beside her. Rory has been having back pain and leg cramps. Tristan kissed his two girls, and then covered them up, and left with Jess to go and talk to Richard and Emily, and then they were going to see Paris.

Abby woke up, and saw Rory was still asleep. She kissed her moms nose, and moved out form her arm. Abby walked into her room and laid down on her bed with one of the books she had gotten over the last few months. Abby was reading aloud she read better like this, when Rory woke up, and heard Abby reading. Rory walked into Abby's room, and sat down on the chair by the desk, which had pictures Abby drew for her and Tristan. Abby's legs were in the air moving back and forth she still had not notice that Rory was sitting in the chair watching her read. Abby looked up, and saw Rory was now in her room so she closed her book.

"Where did daddy go?"

"He left with Jess before I went to sleep with you."

"Where is grandma?"

"Upstairs I think."

"I'm going to go see if she is. Try to read to yourself and not out loud."

"Okay mommy." Rory walked upstairs, and knocked on Lorelai's door. She walked inside, and lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes as Lorelai looked over at her.

"Where did Tristan go?" Rory asked now looking over at Lorelai.

"Out with Jess."

"I know that, but were did they go?" Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.

"A strip club maybe."

"Yea there are so many from her to Hartford."

"How do you know they went to Hartford?"

"Where else are they going to go?"

"New York."

"No if Jess dif that, Paris would probably kill him."

"Atlanta."

"Too far away for them to drive."

"New Jersey?"

"Why would they go there for?"

"California."

"To hot for them they are used to the cold."

"North Carolina"  
"Mom are you just going to say all fifty states?"

"Fifty states when have there been fifty states?" Rory sat up from the bed, and walked down stairs. Abby asked if she could have a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Rory made them both one.

It was late afternoon when Tristan and Jess came back from Hartford. They were sitting at Luke's talking about cars to get for Rory. Dean walked in and Tristan smiled to Jess then turned around to look at Dean.

"Dean you know a lot about cars right?"

"Some why, what do you want?"

"I would like your opinion on something."

"Why are you even talking to me for?"

"Rory said I needed to be nicer so you're my first step on that. Which car would you buy for a family of four with a three year old and a newborn? Jess was thinking a Jag, but I want style and safety for my family so I said a nice SUV what do you think?" Jess was laughing at seeing Dean face now before Dean walked out mad. Rory and Abby walked inside, and Abby ran over to Tristan who picked her up and hugged her. Rory walked over to Tristan, and sat down beside him taking his hand.

"I saw Dean walking out mad what did you do to him?"

"Nothing I was trying to be nice and asked him a question but he got mad and left."

Monday morning was here, and Rory was getting ready for school as Tristan was walking down the stairs to get Abby up. Tristan walked into the room, and saw that Abby was still asleep.

"Come on Abbes time to get up." Abby looked over at Tristan then closed her eyes again. "Abbes you need to get dressed so you can go to work with grandma today. If not you are going to have to stay with Babette again." Abby got out of bed quickly she went to the closet and pulled some clothes out. Tristan walked over to Abby, and helped pick out her clothes. "We have plenty of time Abby now I'll help you get dressed and then breakfast." Tristan helped to get Abby dressed and they walked out to see Rory was already at the table.

"How did you get her up so soon?"

"I told her that if she didn't get up she would have to say with Babette again." Rory laughed at Abby.

"She doesn't like the gnomes."

"No they scared her some."

School was the same as always no one would dare say anything to Rory about being pregnant after Tristan almost got into fights with some people after making her cry. Rory was at her locker when a guy walked up to her and was leaning on the locker beside her. Rory knew he was there, and said nothing to him as she closed her locker.

"You're Rory Gilmore right?"

"Yea way?"

"I'm Kobe Rowland can I ask you some thing?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Nope I just let my figure go started to eat more."

"Why did you do that for?"

"Tristan likes them big and plump."

"Who's Tristan?"

"My boyfriend Tristan Dugrey."

"I've heard of him."

"Good for you."

"So are you busy tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course there is this party tonight and if you weren't busy tonight."

"I have things to do sorry." Rory walked away and he followed her. Tristan walked out of the restroom and saw a guy walking with Rory. Rory stopped to say something to the guy who was following her when she felt arms go around her stomach and she knew it was Tristan.

"Do we have a problem here?" Tristan asked the guy who shook his head no and walked away. Rory leaned her head up and kissed him. Tristan took her hand and backpack and they walked to class.

They pulled into the Inn and Tristan walked inside and moved behind Abby who was coloring he leaned down beside her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Daddy" Abby throw her arms around Tristan and hugged him then she saw Rory walking in she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Go tell grandma you're going home with us." Rory told the little girl who ran to find Lorelai. After a few minutes, Abby walked out with Lorelai right behind her Lorelai walked over, hugged Rory, and handed her Abby's bag. After all of Abby's things were put away, the three went home.

Abby was lying on her bed coloring in her book while Rory and Tristan were doing there homework. Tristan finished before Rory did so he had to take Abby to the store to get some food. Abby was on Tristan's shoulders walking down the street she was laughing the whole time. Tristan put her on the ground and took her hand as they walked into the market. Abby was trying to get junk food and Tristan wouldn't let her she was getting mad at him.

"Come on daddy?"

"No Abby no candy I already told you that."

"I want candy."

"I don't care now lets go home." Tristan picked the food up that was on the list.

"I'm not moving until I get candy." Abby crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Let's go Abbes."

"No"

"Abigail Marie Dugrey I said lets go." Tristan picked the bag up and then Abby who was fighting him the whole way home. Tristan walked into the house and put Abby down.

"Go to your room Abby and don't come out until I tell you."

"No" Abby ran into the kitchen and ran right to Rory.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"I hate daddy."

"What did daddy do?"

"He wouldn't let me get candy." Tristan walked into the kitchen and put the bag on the table then walked into Abby's room and carried all of her books out into the kitchen. Tristan picked Abby up from Rory, and carried her into the bedroom then closed the door. Rory could hear Abby in her room and it broke her heart.

"What happened at the store Tristan?"

"In the middle of the store she started to throw a fit. Then on the way home kicking and trying to punch me so she stays in her room for awhile." Tristan walked out of the kitchen and Rory was still listening to Abby crying in her room. Lorelai walked in and saw Rory sitting at the table looking at Abby's door she could hear her still crying.

"What's going on?"

"Tristan is punishing Abby."

"What did she do?" Rory told her mom the story and she was about to cry when she finished. "Rory she has to learn that she can't get everything she wants."

"But mom he's not the one sitting here for the past hour listening to her crying and whimpering."

"Rory if you go and let her out then she's going to know that if she's in trouble with Tristan the only thing she has to do is come find you, and then you will get her out of it." A knock on the door stopped the conversation.

"I have to pee." Rory heard Abby say as Lorelai walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on I'll take you little girl." Lorelai picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"Grandma can I come out of my room now please?" Abby asked while Lorelai was carrying her down the stairs.

"Not until daddy says so."

"I hate daddy."

"No you don't hate daddy you're just mad at him." Lorelai put her down in the room and closed the door.

"Where did Tristan go?"

"He went up to our room."

"This is the first time ether one of you guys had to punish her it's had trusts me."

"How did you get past it?"

"You just do." Lorelai kissed her forehead and walked to her room.

Tristan walked downstairs, and saw Rory was asleep on the couch. It had been an hour since he came back from the store. Tristan walked over to Abby's room and knocked on the door and Abby opened it.

"I don't like you." Abby said walking over to her bed.

"Abby you have to realize that you don't get everything you want all the time."

"I just wanted some candy."

"When you want something then ask for it, and if the adult says no then don't ask again okay." Tristan said as Abby nodded her head.

"Okay can I come out of my room now?"

"Yes you can but mommy is sleeping so be quiet." Tristan carried her books back and put then where they went and walked back out to see Lorelai was talking to Abby about being good.

Tristan woke up the next morning he didn't get much sleep first the whole fight with Abby, and then Rory had bad cramps in her legs and back all night. Tristan put his uniform on the tie was still undone as he got Rory up, and then walked downstairs to see Lorelai already had Abby up and dressed. Abby looked up and saw Tristan was walking into the kitchen, and he got a cup of coffee which was odd for him since Rory got pregnant. Abby walked over to Tristan, and he picked her up, and she took his tie off and put it around her neck. Rory walked down and sat beside Tristan she was just as tired as her was she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Tristan finished his coffee.

"Lorelai we'll be home late meeting with Paris."

"I've got a meeting with some people at the Inn today."

"So what are we going to do about Abby?"

"Well she could stay with Babette today?"

"No." Abby said shaking her head.

"She doesn't like the gnomes."

"Yea they are a little scary."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well how about Luke?" Rory asked wile drinking some milk.

"Do you want her to start to wear flannel?"

"No" Tristan said and Lorelai laughed at him.

"How about I call grandma and see if she is busy?"

"Wow my mom watching her three year old great grandchild."

"I'm calling." Rory picked the phone up and called Emily.

"Hello"

"Grandma it's Rory."

"Good morning Rory.

"Good morning I need to ask for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you watch Abby for us today Tristan and I have a meeting after school and so does mom and she doesn't like to stay at Barbette's place and we don't want her to wear flannel."

"Rory why would Abby wear flannel for?"

"If Luke watched her she might pick up his fashion style."

"Well your grandfather and I have nothing important going on so just drop her off."

"We'll drop her off before school and thank you."

"See you then." Rory hung the phone up and walked over to get Abby's things. She packed some extra clothes just in case some books, crowns, and her coloring books. Tristan put everything in the car and the three headed to Hartford.

Tristan pulled into the Gilmore driveway Rory was asleep as Abby was reading a book. Tristan reached in the back on got Abby out of her car seat, and he handed her the backpack. Tristan walked up to the door and rang the bell Emily answered.

"Tristan where's Rory?"

"She's asleep didn't get much last night so here's the car seat in case you need to go somewhere, and some extra clothes in her backpack with book and coloring books. She usually takes a nap after lunch."

"What should she have for lunch?"

"She usually decides for herself just not to much sugar." Abby walked up slowly still reading her book.

"Hi grandma."

"Hello Abby are you ready for today?"

"Yea" Abby still didn't look up.

"We'll pick her up after the graduation meeting around five or so."

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?"

"Why not, so I'll see you later Abby be good." Tristan kissed her forehead and walked back to the car.

Emily was watching the little girl just sitting on the couch reading she might not be Rory's biological daughter, but you can see so much of her in Abby. Richard walked into the room and saw Abby was here today.

"Hello Abby" Abby looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello grandpa."

"What are you doing here today?"

"Mommy and daddy and grandma had meetings today."

"How is your mommy doing?"

"Good." Emily walked back inside and handed Richard the paper.

"Have you had breakfast Abby?"

"Yes grandma, daddy gave me some eggs."

"So what do you normally do during the day?"

"Grandma takes me to work with her, and I read and color and sometimes I stay with Luke at the diner if grandma is to busy."

"Well how about if we go out to the garden, and look at the flowers?"

"Okay let's go." Abby took Emily's hand and they walked out to the garden. After Emily told her all about the flowers they went inside when on of Emily's friends showed up.

"Emily it's nice to see you."

"You to Clare when did you get back into town?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow so how was your trip?"

"Good we went to Venice." Abby was walking into the room she was coming from Richards study.

"Grandma I'm thirsty." Clare looked over at Emily who got up, and took the little girl into the kitchen. Emily and Abby walked out, and Abby went back into the study.

"When did Lorelai have another kid?"

"No Abby is not Lorelai's kid she's Rory's daughter."

"I thought Rory was still pregnant."

"She's adopted."

"So way did she adopt a little girl for being pregnant and all?"

"It's a long story."

"I have to go I'll see you later Emily."

"You too Claire." Abby walked back out with the empty cup.

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine where were you?"

"In grandpa's bookroom."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing." Abby said walking away."

"Abigail Marie Dugrey you come here right now." Abby stopped and walked over to Emily who sat her right beside her on the couch. "What were you doing in the bookroom?"

"I'm just playing grandma." Emily walked over to the room and saw all of Abby's toys Rory packed for her were all over the place. Abby walked in the room, and picked Lucy up. She sat down on the floor, and brushed the dolls hair. Emily walked out of the study when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Mom is me how's Abby doing?"

"Great she's in your father's study playing."

"Just like Rory always wants to be around books."

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"He's late so I decided to check up on Abby."

"We're all fine did Rory call" Her and Tristan are staying for dinner?"

"Yea she did sorry I can't make it." Lorelai mouthed thank you to no one, "I need to go mom I'll see you Friday."

"Bye Lorelai." Emily hung the phone up and walked back over to Abby who was running around the room.

"Abby what do you want for lunch?"

"What ever you're eating is fine." Abby was still running and jumped on the chair and laughed. Emily walked out the room to tell the cook to start lunch.

Tristan and Rory were sitting at school listening to Paris go one about graduation and the impact they had this year. Tristan kept looking at his phone in case Emily needed to call him about Abby.

"Paris are we going to do anything important today?"

"This is important Tristan."

"What that we made money for next years class Paris. I don't care about next year's class I'll be at Yale."

"I know that Tristan so will I, but we have to do this." Paris went back to reading, Tristan laid his head down, and Rory rubbed his back some. The meeting was finished and headmaster Charleston walked in and congratulated them on a job well done. The group got a lot done this year first Vegas night was a success, next was the senior class project to leave the school instead of doing the same thing as classes before them by planting something they painted a mural of the school in the library. They also raised more money then any other class in school history. The meeting was now over Rory and Tristan walked out to there lockers.

"Just think in a few weeks we will be out of this place, and then we'll have another child." Tristan said walking over to Rory who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This is one of the last times I'm going to fight with my locker." Rory said wiping her eyes and Tristan laughed at Rory who gave him a death glare and walked away from him and he know he was in trouble. Tristan walked out and saw Rory was waiting by the car for him he unlocked the car and they drove to the Gilmore place in silence. Tristan stopped the car and got out before Rory did and walked over to her and grabbed her after she got out of the car.

"Tristan let me go."

"Rory I didn't mean to laugh at you at school it's just that I've been going to that school for all but half a year and I just want to get out of there and start our new life together."

"I know and I don't know what came over me Tristan, but I'm not ready for the new life."

"You will be Rory it's going to be different for everyone." Tristan kissed her lightly before they walked inside the house. Abby ran over to Tristan and then Rory hugging them.

"Was you good today?" Rory asked Abby who nodded Tristan sat down on the couch, and Abby was now on his lap tell him about her day.

They didn't have school today but they had to pick up the gowns so they had to take Abby with them today. Rory was sitting at the table yawning as Abby walked out from her room wearing a big sweater and shorts and no shoes on and her hair all tangled up. Lorelai laughed as did Rory as Abby sat down beside Rory.

"Abby where is daddy?"

"Sleep on my bed."

"Did he dress you?"

"He told me to wear what ever I want." Rory walked Abby back into her room and Tristan was leaning on her bed with his eyes closed.

"Abby wake daddy up and I'll get you some clothes."

"You don't like my clothes?"

"They are very pretty cloths but you need to match you're going to school with mommy and daddy today." Abby smiled and walked over to Tristan and jumped on him. Tristan's eyes opened and saw what Abby was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing Abbes?" Abby stuck her hand out and Tristan gave her a dollar.

Tristan drove the three to Chilton after Rory changed Abby's clothes. She was now wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and pink shorts with her favorite shoes pink flip-flops. Abby was scared some from the looks of the place so he hides her face on Tristan's shoulder. The three walked inside and Paris walked over to them as Abby looked up and stuck her tongue out at Paris then laughed as Paris looked at Rory.

"She has spent way to much time with your mom."

"I know is it great?" Rory said as Tristan laughed then he saw Madeline and Louise walking up to them, and Abby hide her head again.

"Who is the cutie?"

"Tristan Dugrey nice to meet you ladies." Tristan reached his hand out and laughed as the two shook his hand.

"I know you're cute Tristan who the girl."

"Rory Gilmore."

"The little girl who's head is on your shoulder." Louise touched Abby's shoulder she looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm Abigail Marie Dugrey." The little girl said reaching her hand out and shook the two girl's hands.

"She is so cute Tristan I didn't know you had a sister." Madeline said and Rory shook her head.

"She's our daughter Madeline."

"How old is she?"

"I'm three soon to be four." Abby said as Rory nodded

"How is this possible unless you had a kid before coming to Chilton?"

"No Louise it's a long story that Paris will fill you in on." Rory and Tristan walked over to the table and paid for there cap, gowns, and walked back to his car.

Tristan was going to go to the house to get his mail when he saw his parents outside walking around with another person.

"Stay in the car." Tristan said walking out and over to his parents and the person. "What the hell are you doing here at my house?"

"Tristan what are you doing here sweetie?" His mom asked trying to give him a hug, which he moved away from.

"This is my house now what are you two doing here and who is she?"

"This is Mrs. Lewis she is new and wants to buy the house."

"Mr. Dugrey has made me an offer that I can't refuse."

"Really that's great and all how much?"

"Three million for everything that's my final offer take it or leave it."

"Wow that is a great offer have you seen the inside yet?"

"No he doesn't seem to have the right key for it."

"Really someone must've switched the locks." A guy and two girls walked out from the back of the house one girl about his age, the other was younger about fourteen, and they both were looking at Tristan smiling at him.

"I'm Kimberly." The older one said reaching her hand out to him.

"I'm Jenny." The other said walking in front of her sister.

"I'm not interested." Tristan walked right passed them to his car and over to Rory's side.

"They are trying to sell our house."

"Why?"

"To make me mad I'll get Abby and we need to get inside." Rory nodded and Tristan helped her out of the car, picked Abby up, and walked inside. Tristan's mom was the first to notice Abby she gave them a look.

"Rory it's nice to see you again."

"Nice see you too Mrs. Dugrey."

"How far along are you?"

"About thirty-two weeks."

"So next month."

"Yep next month." Rory never liked talking to Tristan's parents they always made her fell small.

"Who is she?" She tried to touch Abby but Tristan moved.

"Abby." Tristan said unlocking the door and walking inside and everyone followed him in. "Go play in the bookroom." Tristan told Abby as she ran into the study.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lewis I don't know what Mr. Dugrey told you about this house but it's not for sell."

"How would you know young man?"

"This is my house, my grandfather left it to me, but the house right beside this one is for sell nice condition."

"We'll go and see thank you." The guy looked at Tristan.

"Tristan."

"Thank you Tristan." The four walked out but not before the girls gave Tristan the once over and smiled at him.

"Now dad what in the hell are doing here trying to sell our house."

"Tristan this is my house your grandfather always said it was going to be mine."

"Did you even read his will? He left everything to me the company his homes his cars everything to me. You pissed him off by sending me away." Tristan said looking through his mail.

"Who's that little girl son?"

"She's none of your business."

"Tristan we want to know what's happening in your life."

"Right mom since when have you cared."

"I've always cared Tristan you're my son."

"Right I'm not getting into this again like every time I have to point out how you weren't there for me." Abby walked out of the study and over to Rory and tugged her arm.

"I have to pee mommy." Rory took the little girls hand and walked over to the down stairs bathroom.

"So Rory is her mom what she had a kid before you?" Tristan's dad said and Tristan was now a little mad.

"No she didn't have a kid."

"Then why is she calling her mommy?"

"She is our child Abigail Marie Dugrey." They both looked at Tristan with open mouths.

"So what is she your child then?"

"You're really pissing me off right now." Rory walked in with Abby, Tristan handed her five dollars out of habit, and Abby smiled and gave it to Rory as she went back to the study.

"So she's my granddaughter?"

"Yea she is."

"She doesn't even deserve the name Dugrey." Rory grabbed Tristan before he went after his father.

"Mr. Dugrey I want you to leave my house right now." Rory said and he looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"I want you out of my house right now before I call the police. You better never talk about my daughter like that again."

"Listen here little girl you never talk to me like that again. You went like your mother and ruin my sons life like she did your fathers. You wouldn't be here right now you'll still be in that hick town you are from." Bam Tristan's fist landed on his father jaw making the older man stumble back into the wall. Rory grabbed his arm and tried to keep him from going after is father again.

"Never talk to her like that again, or about my daughter. If you do you'll regret it I promise you that now get out of my house." The two left and Tristan saw Rory was crying now he hugged her. "Don't cry about what he said Rory he means nothing to me."

"He is right I ruined your life Tristan having a kid before we are out of high school." Tristan looked at her while whipping the tears from her face.

"Rory we have Abby so anyway I was going to have a child, but now I have you in my life and in a month we'll have another child. This is happiest that I've ever been in my life. I love you and Abby and our unborn child more then anything."

"I do to Tristan."

"So let's get home. Abby were going home pick up what ever you got out." Tristan walked into the study to see Abby asleep on the couch as he used to do. Tristan picked her up, walked out to the car, and put her in the seat and they left.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws for last chapter. This is part one of chapter 14 since it had over 9000 words in it. Next chapter is a baby shower, Dean, how Jess meet Tristan which involved jail. I've had computer problems this week which I lost some of my story all of my other one Follow Though.

About the petition I'll be taking it down soon if you signed it thank you.


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

**Here is part two of chapter 14.**

Tristan carried all the things they got from the store and carried it up to the room Lorelai saw that Rory was upset as she took Abby up to her and Tristan's room.

"What did I tell you about going shopping without me?"

"Not to."

"Right but do you listen to me no."

"We were there so we stopped sorry Lorelai."

"What's wrong with Rory?"

"We had a run in with my parents."

"I'll go talk to her." Lorelai walked into the bedroom to see Rory and a sleeping Abby on the bed with Rory playing with Abby's hair. Lorelai sat down and rubber her back as Rory was still upset.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"I ruined Tristan's life mom."

"No you didn't Rory. You guys didn't mean for this to happen, but it did and now you're making the best of it."

"I was supposed to go to college get a job, and then have kids now look age eighteen and mother of two kids."

"You and Tristan are still going to school and have money loads of it, and you're doing a great job with Abby."

"Mom it's just so real and I'm scared now." Lorelai hugged her daughter as she cried on her shoulder. Lorelai looked down and saw she was asleep and she laid her down beside Abby and walked out the room.

The town was having a shower for Rory today even though she didn't want one they insisted. Rory was getting ready as Lorelai was getting Abby dressed and Tristan was going out with Jess since no men was allowed Tristan went to the diner and walked inside and Luke pulled him upstairs.

"I made this for you and Rory." Luke opened up the door and Tristan saw a crib he looked at Luke and smiled. "If you don't like it I can make changes."

"No Luke it great thank you so much." Tristan shook his hand as Jess walked out from the bathroom. "Keep it up here until we get back."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the other house and finish the baby stuff up."

"What time are you coming back?"

"Around three or four, or when Rory calls." Luke nodded and walked back down stairs with Tristan and Jess right behind him.

When they walked outside and saw Dean looking at all of the decorations for the party today. Tristan walked up behind him and put his arm around him.

"Its okay bagboy one day you and Mrs. Bagboy will be like this. You'll have a bagboy child to keep the tradition up of carry out." Dean shrugged Tristan's arm off and turned to face Tristan. Jess walked over to them and Dean looked at him.

"Let's go Tristan this is Rory's day." Tristan nodded and walked away as Dean was still looking at him. Tristan and Jess walked to Lorelai's house and saw Paris was there Jess hugged and kissed her. Tristan walked over to Abby and picked her up.

"Do I look pretty daddy?" Abby was wearing a purple dress and black shoes her blonde hair was curled.

"You're going to be the prettiest girl today." Tristan said while picking her up.

"I'm hurt Tristan. What about me?" Rory said wearing a black dress and her hair was in curls like Abby's hair.

"You're beautiful Rory." Tristan kissed her and Abby covered her eyes.

"What about me?" Lorelai said spinning around.

"Do you even have to ask Lorelai?"

"No I always look good."

"All four of you look good."

"Paris was Louise and Madeline coming today?" Rory ask get some juice to drink. Tristan put Abby down as he walked over to Jess.

"Yea they said they were going to be late." Lane walked inside and hugged Rory and Abby.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." Rory said taking Abby's hand and walking outside and to the baby shower.

Tristan and Jess drove to the house to finish sitting everything up in Abby's room, and the baby's room. Tristan carried the crib inside and a changing station in the room. They got the bed for Abby's room Jess was carrying that into her room along with a bookshelf. After everything was inside, they sat down on the couch.

"Who would've imagined when I meet you in New York we would both end up in Stars Hollow?" Tristan said and Jess nodded.

_Flashback_

_Tristan was sixteen and bored out of him mind in New York_ _he was waiting for his dad at some meeting of something and his mom was shopping. Tristan walked over to where his father's car was and a boy around his age was looking at it._

"_Nice car isn't it?"_

"_Yea it is."_

"_You want to drive it?" _

"_What steal it?" Tristan throws him the keys, Jess unlocked the door, and the two got inside and took off. Jess drove for about ten minutes then it was Tristan's turn. Tristan was speeding down the road when the red and blue lights of the NYPD came behind them. Tristan punched the accelerator and they were going around sixty. _

"_Are you crazy man?"_

"_Don't worry everything is under control." Tristan weaved in and out of traffic and laughed the whole time._

"_Man pull over."_

"_Nope." Jess reached over and grabbed the staring wheel and Tristan lost control of the car and hit a tree. The cops had there guns out Tristan and Jess raised there hands and the cops cuffed them and put them in the back of the car._

"_Tristan Dugrey." _

"_Jess Mariano." The drive to the station was short and the cops put them in a holding cell. The cop unhand cuffed them and Tristan sat down._

"_I want to call my father," Tristan said and the cop walked him over to the phone. Jess could hear Tristan yelling into the phone then hung up and the cop opened the door back up and Tristan sat down beside Jess._

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Hartford_ _you."_

"_Here, so you have money?"_

"_Yea it's not as nice as people make it seem."_

"_I bet money to do anything you want to parents who would give you anything."_

"_A mother who if you give her a few dollars would be in love with you and a father who would sleep with any female in the world and threatens me with military school everyday."_

"_Wow, so let me guess you go to a prep school?"_

"_Yea Chilton Prep."_

"_Any woman their?"_

"_A lot of them." Jess saw the look in Tristan's eyes._

"_Any one in particular at Chilton?"_

"_Mary she hates me."_

"_I don't think she does."_

"_No she told me she hates me right before kissing her ex-boyfriend right in front of me about a week ago."_

"_Wow what did you do to her?"_

"_I asked her out to a concert."_

"_That's all she must really hate you then." Tristan laughed as did Jess._

"_I told you she does." A cop walked over with Tristan's dad and opened up the cell door._

"_Dugrey lets go." Tristan walked over to his dad._

"_What about Mariano?"_

"_He stays." Tristan walked back into the cell and sat down._

"_Tristan lets go."_

"_Not unless Mariano goes to."_

"_Tristan I'm not telling you again."_

"_You want me out of here, you get Jess out to." _

"_Fine I'll be back in a few minutes." His dad walked back out._

"_You didn't have to do that Dugrey."_

"_It was my idea to take the car so it's the only thing I can do." A few minutes later, the cop walked back over and the two boys walked out of the cell and out of the station house._

"_Well Mariano this is it."_

"_Yea." They shook hands. "Mr. Dugrey I would like to thank you."_

"_Yea what ever lets go Tristan."_

"_I'll see you around Jess."_

"_Yea you too Tristan."_

"Rory was Mary." Jess asked just now realizing it.

"Yea she was Mary from Chilton." Jess laughed at that.

"Did she really hate you?"

"No she just said that to get bagboy back."

"I don't think Rory is capable of hating anyone."

"I know that now, but back then I believed her man it hurt."

"And now look at you two together, and going to be parents of two kids."

"And I couldn't be happier about it man." The two walked upstairs and got to work on the two kids rooms.

Rory was having a nice time actually everyone was talking to her and of course the gifts were nice. Rory saw Dean was walking towards here.

"Hi Rory."

"Dean." Rory walked away from him, but Dean was following her.

"Can we talk Rory?"

"What are you doing here Dean?" Rory turned around looking right into his eyes.

"I want to talk to you Rory."

"About what Dean let me guess you want to be friends again? Every time I try to be your friend Dean you do something stupid and ruin it."

"I'm not leaving until we talk Rory."

"We have nothing to talk about Dean now leave." Rory walked over to her mom and saw Dean was following her.

"Mom make Dean leave before I call Tristan." Lorelai nodded and grabbed Dean and pulled him away.

"Dean go home now."

"I want to talk to Rory."

"Dean she is in love with Tristan they're having a child in about a month. So leave everything alone."

"If they love each other so much then why hasn't anyone heard them say it?"

"You don't have to be like you and say it all the time Dean. When people don't have to say it they just know it's there. That's when it's real Dean like Rory and Tristan."

"So what it wasn't real for Rory and me?"

"No I'm not saying that Dean you were her first love, and if you want her to have good memories of you I'd leave her alone." Dean walked away and Lorelai walked back over to Rory who sitting down holding Abby on her lap.

"Mommy when can we open the presents?" Abby asked with her pleading blue eyes. Rory laughed at Abby.

"Soon baby girl."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go find you something to eat then." Rory put Abby down, after a few moments finally stood up, and walked over to the table where to food was. Abby pointed to some chicken and potatoes that Sookie made. Rory took some for herself and they walked back over to the table and sat down.

After the gifts were open, Rory thanked everyone who came today and giving her the gifts. Lorelai, Paris, and Lane were carrying everything and putting it in the back of Luke's truck as Tristan's car pulled up. Abby saw Tristan getting out of the car she ran out from Luke's' and hugged him.

"Abby what have I told you about running away from me?" Rory said walking out of the diner and looking at Abby.

"I'm sorry mommy I missed daddy."

"I did to honey, but don't run away from me again."

"Yes mommy." Rory walked over to Tristan and hugged him and he kissed her.

"Did you have fun today?"

"It was okay."

"What happened?"

"I just want to go home and relax." Tristan put his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked he looked at Rory smiling.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since today." Tristan smiled and kissed her again Tristan took Abby's hand and put it on Rory's stomach and the baby kicked again.

"Mommy the baby kicked me."

"It's just saying hi Abby."

"I thought kicking is not nice."

"It's not but that is how the baby talks to us." Rory said putting her hand on her stomach and smiled at Tristan. The three walked home leaving Luke and Jess packing up the truck to bring the gifts over to Rory.

"Daddy you should've seen the gifts it was like Christmas."

"I bet did you help mommy open the gifts?"

"Just the ones she told me to."

"I hear a little girl is having a birthday next week?" Tristan said looking at Abby.

"You remembered."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"I've never had a party before." Abby said just loud enough for Tristan and Rory to hear her.

"Well that is going to change this year Abby. Grandma is having a big party for you." Abby smiled and hugged her dad then reached over and hugged Rory. Tristan took a detour to give Luke time to bring the crib inside. They just walked around the small town talking well Abby was talking and Tristan was listening to her.

When Rory opened the front door she saw a crib in the middle of the floor she put her hand over her mouth it was beautiful.

"Who did this?" She asked whipping tears from her eyes then she saw Luke walk out from the kitchen she went over and hugged her.

"I hope its okay. If not I can redo it."

"No Luke its perfect thank you so much I love it." She hugged him again and then walked over to the crib and was looking at it, and still whipping her eyes as Abby walked over to her.

"Mommy is you sad?"

"No honey I'm really happy thanks to Luke."

"Okay I'm going to go in my room and play." Abby ran into her room, Tristan and Jess carried the crib up to the room, and Rory saw that everything was put together and hung up.

"When did you do all of this?"

"Before we came to pick you up we finished the room." Rory hugged Tristan and Jess then went and lay down on the bed Tristan followed her and laid down.

"At least we have no more birth classes to take." Tristan said holding her hand and Rory nodded.

"Next week no more school just finals and then graduation then the baby will be here."

"Yea and Abby's party which your mom is handling that. Did you hear Abby said she's never had a party before?" Rory nodded and more tears came to her eyes.

"Why would she do that for?"

"I don't know I'm just wondering what else she done to her?" Tristan was getting angry now just thinking what might've happened.

"She seems to be okay with everything." Tristan nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yea she does what do you want to get her for her birthday?"

"We can go to the mall and pick something out for her after school Monday." Tristan kissed her hand and put them on her stomach. "So Paris gave me a baby name book today and highlighted her favorite ones as did everyone else."

"If everyone did how are we going to know the difference?" Rory picked the book up and handed it to Tristan and another paper. "Each person marked it in different colors and then Paris made them sign there name beside the color."

"That's Paris for you making people work for everything." They spent an hour looking for names.

"How about we each pick names and if we match names then that will be the name."

"What if we match more then one?"

"Then we take one for the first name then the other one can be the middle name." Tristan nodded and walked out of the room after giving Rory some paper and a pen.

Tristan was at the table studying when Abby walked out of her room and sat down beside Tristan.

"Daddy." Tristan looked up from the book.

"What Abby?"

"Where's my other mommy?"

"You see she went back home since you live with us now."

"Why did she leave me for?" Tristan picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"I don't know Abbes. Why she left you because me or your mommy could never leave you."

"I'm glad I live with you now daddy."

"Me too baby girl I love you."

"I love you to daddy." Abby hugged Tristan.

"You want to help me pick names out for the baby?" Abby nodded and Tristan pulled the paper out. "What names do you like?"

"Grandma's name."

"Yes Lorelai that's mommy's name to."

"Grandma told me."

"Anything else?"

"Mary." Tristan laughed and Abby looked at him.

"That's what I called mommy when we first met."

"Why?"

"To drive her crazy."

"Did it work?"

"Go ask your mommy." Abby ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rory said knowing it was Abby.

"When daddy called you Mary did it drive you crazy?" Rory laughed and patted the bed and Abby sat down on it.

"Yes it did he done it to make me mad.

"Why?"

"Daddy liked me, and didn't know how to show it."

"Did you like daddy?"

"A little bit but I was with Dean."

"Bagboy." Rory laughed again.

"Yes that is what daddy and Jess call him."

"Why didn't you like daddy for?"

"I thought he wanted to show his friends that he could get me to like him, and then break up with me and hurting me."

"Daddy wouldn't do that." Abby was shaking her head.

"I know that now, but I didn't then."

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Yea I just need to study some." Abby lay down and Rory started to study.

After and hour Rory looked over at Abby who was asleep. She looked up to see Tristan walking into the room he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"How long has she been out?"

"I don't know she lay down, and the next thing I knew she was asleep." Tristan walked over to the side of the bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes as she opened her blue eyes.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl." Abby reached out for him, he picked her up and sat down on the bed, and she put her head on his shoulder. Rory laid her head on his other shoulder as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Have you studied yet?" Rory ask and Tristan nodded. "I can't what for school to be over with."

"I know me nether." They heard the front door close and Lorelai yell up to them.

"Hey Abbes grandma home." Abby jumped down for Tristan and ran out the room. "How would you like a dog?" Rory looked over at him.

"For Abby's gift?"

"Yea we'll get her a dog."

"What kind?"

"A German Sheppard."

"Where would we get one?"

"I know a place in New Haven."

"We have to talk to mom about it."

"After Abby goes to sleep tonight." Tristan said as Lorelai and Abby walked inside.

"Grandma is taking me shopping daddy."

"Okay have fun."

"I need money daddy."

"For what?"

"Grandma said you never know when you're going to find a good pair of shoes." Tristan pulled his wallet out and gave Abby twenty dollars, Lorelai held out her hand, and Tristan gave her some money.

"Lorelai we need to ask you something."

"Abby go get your shoes on I'll be right down." Abby walked out of the room.

"We want to get Abby a dog for her birthday."

"Wow a Gilmore with a pet not a good combo."

"Is it okay with you since we will be staying here some?"

"I don't care. I'll have a dog to play with." Lorelai walked out of the room to see Abby had her shoes on the wrong feet.

Tristan and Rory were sitting at the kitchen table papers everywhere when Lorelai and Abby walked in the door a couple hours after they left. Abby walked in and handed Rory her bag, which had shoes in them. The shoes were a pair of blue flip-flops and a pair of blue Nike shoes. Tristan picked Abby up and sat her on the table.

"Mommy and I were talking about your birthday gift."

"What are you getting me?"

"Well how would you like a dog?" Abby's eyes get big and she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Really a dog?"

"Yep we are going tomorrow and pick one out for you."

"Can I come?"

"Yep and you need to think of a name for it." Abby hugged Tristan and went to her room.

Rory was trying to get Abby to bed all night but she was to excite about getting a dog.

"I'm getting a puppy I'm getting a puppy."

"Abby time for bed."

"But mommy I need to think of a name."

"You can do that tomorrow."

"I want to do it now."

"Abby it's bed time."

"No" Abby ran out of the room and ran right into Tristan.

"Abby get back in here right now." Rory walked out of the room and saw Tristan had her.

"I don't want to."

"Abby listen to your mother."

"No I want to stay awake." Tristan looked at his watch and saw it was bedtime.

"Abby it's time for bed." Tristan carried her into the room and put her in the bed. Abby got out of bed and Tristan put her right back into bed and covered her up. "If you get out of that bed again we are not getting a dog."

"Yes we will." Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try me." Tristan moved and Abby got out of bed. Tristan pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes I had an appointment for tomorrow to look at some dogs I need to cancel that we can't make it." Abby was crying now and trying to pull his arm but Tristan pulled away and walked out the room. "No I don't know when I'll be able to come and look at them."

"No we are going to get a dog." Abby yelled and Tristan didn't pay attention to her.

"I'm sorry for calling so late thank you bye." Tristan put his phone away as Abby was now crying. Abby ran into her room and slammed the door close. Tristan and Rory walked over and opened the door. "If you ever do that again you'll never leave this room again. Do you hear me?" Abby didn't answer him she just turned away form the two.

"Let me talk to her Tristan." Tristan nodded and walked out of the room as Rory sat down on the bed.

"Abby grandma and I lived in a garden shed for years we had nothing. I never had a father like you who was willing to give me everything like your father will for you. You won't always get what you want I know that but when that happens you don't act like a little girl and act like you normally do."

"Why is daddy always mean to me?"

"When you don't get your away he's not being mean to you. He wants you to grow up like I did, and not like he did. Daddy's parents gave him everything and he wasn't a nice person."

"Why did he get everything for?"

"They didn't want to be his parents they were to busy for him they didn't love him Abby. Daddy doesn't want that for you. He wants you to love him and respect him. He loves you so much Abby."

"I do love daddy."

"I know that and he does to, but if he gives you everything then you will grow up like him and he doesn't want that." Abby wiped her eyes and hugged Rory, and kissed her forehead.

"Go to bed and I'll talk to daddy about that dog as long as you're a good girl."

"Can daddy read to me tonight?"

"Yea." Rory walked out of the room and hugged Tristan and he kissed her.

"Abby wants you to read to her tonight." Tristan nodded and walked inside the room and sat down beside the bed. Abby hugged Tristan and he kissed her hair.

"I love you daddy?"

"I love you to baby girl." Tristan picked the book up and started to read it to her.

Tristan walked inside the bedroom after getting out of the shower and saw Rory was still looking over the notes. Tristan sat down beside her and took the notes away form her and put them on the nightstand.

"I wasn't done yet."

"To much stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know I just want to be ready for finals Tristan." Rory looked over at Tristan as she took his hand. "So I told Abby I was going to talk to you about the dog situation."

"I never called the lady Rory." Rory was surprised at this.

"Why?"

"I always wanted a dog, but my parents said it would make a mess everywhere."

"You tricked our daughter?"

"Hell yea I'm the dad here I can do what ever I can." Rory laughed and kissed him as Tristan turned the lights out.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews here is how Tristan and Jess meet I hope you liked it. Next chapter Tristan vs his father and Abby's birthday. 

I don't know how everyone fells about Abby in this story, but I wanted to do something different then her just being pregant. So if you don't like her then I'm sorry for that, but I like her. How can you hate this little girl the way I write her? You'll see what has ahppened to her real mother and father in later chapters when they come to Stars Hollow.


	16. Chapter 15

Abby's birthday was today and she was up at six o'clock running into her parents room and jumping on the bed. Tristan was the first to wake up he saw Abby was smiling at him. He grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed beside him.

"Guess what today is daddy?"

"Monday."

"Nope it's my birthday, and I get the puppy today."

"Mommy and I are picking him up today after school." Rory woke up and saw Abby smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Abby."

"Thank you mommy." Lorelai opened the door and saw Abby already had them up.

"Is there a birthday girl in here?" Abby raised her hand and Lorelai walked over to her. "Get dressed and we'll go to Luke's for you birthday breakfast." Abby ran down the stairs and Tristan got out of bed.

"We should be home early today a slow day for test."

"Okay we'll be at the Inn like always. Rory your grandmother called she wants to have a birthday party for Abby Friday."

"I'll think about it mom." Rory stretched and put her legs over the edge of the bed and Tristan helped her up.

Tristan walked down the stairs to see Rory was doing Abby's hair in pigtails. After Rory finished, the four walked to Luke's with Abby talking all the way. When they walked inside Luke had balloons and brought out some blueberry pancakes on a table Luke walked out and Abby hugged him.

"Thank you Luke." Abby hugged Luke as Jess walked over to the little girl and handed her a gift. "Can I open it mommy?" Rory nodded and Abby ripped open the paper it was some books Abby hugged Jess.

Abby walked into the Inn right behind Lorelai reading one of the books Jess had gotten her. Abby sat down in her chair that she always sat in her legs curled up under her.

"Wow she's more like her mom every time I see her." Abby looked over and saw Chris just walked inside.

"Grandpa." Abby ran over to him and hugged him as Lorelai walked out from the kitchen.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lorelai hugged him.

"I would miss my granddaughter's birthday now would I?"

"Rory will be surprised to see you."

"Sherry had the baby."

"What did she have?"

"A girl Georgia Hayden."

"Congratulations Chris."

"Abby I need to talk to your grandma alone."

"Go see if Sookie needs any help Abby." Abby put her book down and walked into the kitchen.

"Lor I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there for you or Rory all these years."

"You have made up for them Chris you have been here for the last few months and we appreciated it." Chris nodded and Abby walked out from the kitchen with her lunch. Abby sat down and picked a book up and started to read as she ate.

"So what did mommy get you for your birthday?" Abby looked over and smiled.

"Mommy and daddy are getting me a puppy."

"Wow what kind?"

"German Sheppard."

"What color?"

"Brown."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"What's his name?"

"Coffee." Chris laughed.

"Grandma helped you with the name?"

"Yep."

"That's nice of them." Abby reached into her bag and pulled out a photo and handed it to Chris it was the puppy.

"That's him and me from the other day."

"Coffee looks nice." Abby nodded and Chris gave her picture back to her.

Tristan and Rory just finished the last test of the day. They were on there way to a pet store to get a cage and some supplies for the dog. After buying the cage, food, toys, and other things, they went to get the dog. Tristan pulled up to the house of the woman where they get the dog. The dog was waggling his tail as Tristan picked him up the puppy and he licked his face. Tristan put the dog in the cage and he was whining now. Tristan drove home and luckily, the dog did fall asleep just a few minutes after they left. Rory opened the door to see her father was sitting with Abby.

"Dad." Rory walked over and hugged Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Abby." Abby looked over at Tristan who was bring the dog inside. Abby ran over as Tristan put the puppy on the floor. Abby sat down and the dog knocked her over licking her face.

"No animals allowed." Michael said and Abby stuck her tongue out at him

"I want to talk to the manager." Lorelai walked out after hearing that and saw Abby was on the ground playing with the dog.

"You brought him home?"

"We just picked him up after school." Lorelai walked over and petted the dog. "Take him home so he can get settled in." Tristan put his leach on as Rory picked Abby's things up for her so they could go home. Rory walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"Call me when it's time kiddo."

"Tristan will dad."

"I have to get back so I can't make it to graduation I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Not really but I will see you next month just call me. Love you kiddo."

"Love you to dad." Chris kissed her forehead then hugged Lorelai and picked Abby up.

"Okay so I gave your grandma your gift so you can open it tonight."

"Thank you grandpa." Abby hugged him and then walked over to Rory as Chris walked over to Tristan.

"Take care of them Tristan."

"I will Chris."

"Call me."

"Your name is tops on the list." Tristan shook his hand and Chris left the Inn. Tristan and Abby walked Coffee out to the car and Tristan put him in the cage and Abby in the back seat. Rory walked out, Tristan helped her into the car, and they took off for his house.

Tristan pulled the car into the driveway and helped Rory out of the car and then it was Abby's turn he lifted her out and sat her on the ground and she waited for him to get Coffee out of the car. Tristan opened the cage and Coffee got out and licks Tristan's face as he sat him on the ground and he ran barking at the gnomes and Tristan laughed until Rory walked out to the porch and looked at him. Tristan ran over and pulled the leash doing what the woman told him to do to punish the dog. Abby ran right behind Tristan but tripped and fell she started to cry as Tristan ran over and picked her up.

"Shh its okay Abby you're okay." She was still crying as Tristan carried her inside with the dog walking behind him. Tristan sat her down on the couch and looked at her. Rory walked over and sat down beside her and Abby hugged her still crying. "She fell down outside I don't think she's bleeding." Tristan let the dog go and he went sniffing around the house.

"Shh where does it hurt Abby?" Abby pointed to her right knee as Rory rolled up the pant leg and looked she had a small scrap on it no blood. Tristan picked Abby up and Rory kissed he leg as Tristan sat back down rubbing her back.

"Hey no crying on your birthday." Tristan said smiling at Abby. Abby nodded as Tristan whipped her tears away. Abby sat down on the floor and Coffee walked over to her and put his head on her lap as she petted him. Tristan walked onto the kitchen, grabbed Lorelai's camera, and took a picture of Abby and Coffee.

Seven o'clock and it was time for this small get together for Abby because she wasn't ready for a big party yet so it was just going to be Luke, Jess, Richard, Emily, Sookie and Jackson. Lorelai talked her mom out of having a big party for Abby so they came here. Abby was wearing a light blue dress and a pair of black shoes. Tristan was holding the puppy in his lap as Abby was sitting in on the couch talking to Richard and Emily about her new puppy.

"It's time for the cake." Lorelai said and everyone walked into the kitchen and Jess put Abby on the chair. After they sung happy birthday to her she blow out her four candles and everyone clapped. Lorelai and Sookie handed out cake and ice cream Tristan had put the puppy in his cage and walked outside to see Rory was in the swing upset.

"What's wrong?"

"How could this be Abby's first birthday party Tristan she's four this should be her forth." Tristan whipped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I know but look at it this way at least she will always remember her fourth birthday."

"It's not far to her Tristan. We have missed her first four birthdays and I fell so badly about it."

"I do to Ror but we can't do anything about that now what we have to do in go back inside and make this birthday better then all the others." Tristan reached his hand out, Rory grabbed it, he helped her up, and Abby walked outside.

"Mommy, daddy are you coming back inside?"

"Yea mommy needed some fresh air all better now." Rory took Abby's hand and they walked inside. The gifts were opened which included a kids kitchen utensil set from Sookie, Some dresses from Emily, the white envelope from Richard, Luke gave her money since he really didn't know what to get the little girl and Jess had already gave her his gift today. Tristan walked out to the car, opened the glove box, and pulled out a jewelry box. Tristan walked over to her and handed the box to Abby. Abby's eyes grew big when she saw a silver locket necklace. Abby handed the necklace to Rory who put it on her. The gift from Chris was opened it was a box set of Walt Disney DVDs.

When Tristan woke up the next morning he walked down stairs and saw Abby playing with Coffee Tristan sat down in the floor and looked at Abby.

"Go get his leash and we'll take him for a walk." Abby nodded and found his leash and gave it to Tristan. "Go get some shoes on baby girl." Abby put her blue flip-flops on, Tristan took her hand, and they stared to walk outside. They walked around some then Coffee started to bark at something Tristan pulled his leash but he wouldn't stop. Tristan walked closer and saw it was Dean and he started to laugh at this.

"Well bagboy what are you doing out so early?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Watch your mouth around my daughter bagboy."

"What are you going to make me?" Tristan laughed at him again as the puppy kept barking.

"Not in front of my daughter bagboy I'll meet you later." Tristan pulled the puppies leash and they walked home. Abby was talking the whole way home about her party last night and all the gifts she got Abby yawned.

"What time did you get up?"

"The clock had a five, three zero."

"You've been up since five thirty no wonder you're tired." Abby yawned again and Tristan picked her up and carried her home. Tristan opened the door with a sleeping Abby in his arms and a hyperactive dog trying to pull him back out side to bark at the gnomons. Tristan pulled the leash and Coffee walked inside the house. Lorelai walked out from the kitchen and took the dog from Tristan as he walked into Abby's room and laid her on the bed. Rory walked down on her uniform and kissed Tristan and her mom.

"Where's Abby?"

"She fell asleep while we were walking the dog." Rory sat down, the dog walked over to her and put his paws on the chair, and Rory petted him. "What are we going to do with Abby today?" Rory asked as Tristan who shrugged his shoulders.

"While I'll wake her up just like every other day."

"I'll put the dog in his cage and Lorelai can come over and take him for a walk."

"Wow how did I get involved in this?"

"Abby will be there with you so really she'll be walking him just with you holding his leash."

"You're lucky that I like you." Tristan laughed and walked into the bedroom to wake Abby up. Tristan nudges her a little bit and she opened her eyes.

"Time to go with grandma." Abby nodded and reached her arms up to Tristan who picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. Tristan sat her down at the table so he could go and get her bag for Lorelai. Abby had her head on the table as Rory was brushing her hair.

Rory walked out of her last class and sat down outside waiting for Tristan she had the rest of her finals today like everyone else. She has been working on her speech and still thinking of names for the baby. Tristan walked out of the school and saw Rory on the bench writing something down. When he got over to her, he covered her eyes, Rory smacked his hands, and he uncovered her eyes and sat down beside her.

"What are you working on?"

"My speech and thinking of more names."  
"So how many names have you thought of?"

"Forty so far." Tristan looked over at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"How did you come up with so many?"

"I haven't slept that well the last few nights."

"You should've waked me up Rory."

"Why should you have to stay awake with me?"

"Because I want to Rory okay so wake me up next time."

"Okay." She agreed but knew she wouldn't be waking him up.

"So when are we going to pick out names?"

"How about we go to the doctors first, then go home and pick Abby up and the three of us will pick out names?" Tristan kissed her and stood up helping Rory up.

Tristan pulled into the doctor's office and helped Rory inside, she signed in, and they sat down. There was other teenagers sitting in the office and Rory noticed that all of them had there mother with them and no boyfriends or the baby's dad not saying that they were not together but they went here. Tristan was looking at a magazine as a girl sat down beside him smiling at him.

"Hi Tristan." He looked over at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Linda I work for your fathers company." Tristan closed his eyes and he remembered her she worked for his company.

"Did you say my fathers company?"

"Yea he's told everyone that you sold your shares to him."

"Well he is lying to everyone then."

"He said that's why you haven't been to the office lately."

"Really no I have different priorities right now."

"What her?"

"Yea this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"Your father was right."

"Right about what?"

"When he said."

"You know what I really don't care what he said because he means nothing to me."  
"Lorelai Gilmore." Rory and Tristan got up and walked into the back with the nurse.

After the doctors Tristan drove to Rory's grandparents place and Rory looked at him and Tristan got out of the car and then helped Rory and they walked up to the door and knocked. The housekeeper answered the door.

"Miss. Gilmore, Mr. Dugrey hello." When Emily heard this, she walked over and the housekeeper left.

"Rory, Tristan it's nice to see you."

"Hi Emily is Richard in?"

"He's in the study Tristan." Tristan walked into the house and walked over to the study as Rory sat down with Emily and was talking about the doctor's visit.

"Come in." Tristan walked inside and sat down after shaking Richard's hand.

"I would like to ask you if you would like to work for my company."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Be the COO."

"Isn't that your father's job?"  
"He's trying to take over everything and I can't let that happen."

"So you're going to fire your own father?"  
"Yea and I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I would like to work for you Tristan. You do know that I don't really have any experience doing what your company does?"  
"You are a good business man Richard and I would love to have you work for my company."

"Okay I'll do it Tristan."

"Thank you Richard it means a lot to me." Tristan shook his hand and walked out of the study.

"Rory we need to get home get Abby." Rory nodded and hugged Emily, Richard, and they walked out to the car and left.

The next morning Rory woke up, saw Tristan was getting dressed in a suite, and tie she knew something was going to happen today but what he was wearing.

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to go to the office today."

"Why stay home with me Tristan." Tristan walked over and sat down on the bed, Rory put her arms around him, and he kissed her.

"As much as I would love to stay home the first day after school is out I really have something to get done today."

"What are you doing today?"  
"Let's just say it involves me and firing some people today."

"Who?"  
"After today I'm going to be the only Dugrey who works for the company."

"You're firing your dad?"

"Yea I'm firing him he has said awful thing about you and Abby and now telling people that it's his company I don't think so."

"Is this what you really want to do?"

"Yep he's gone after today." Tristan kissed her again and walked out of the room to see Abby with Coffee Tristan kissed her and walked out of the house.

Tristan pulled up and the guard stopped him.

"I need your ID." Tristan pulled out his ID card and the guy was surprised.

"I thought you sold the company sir?"

"Nasty rumor that I plan on clearing up today thank you." Tristan pulled inside, parked his car, and walked into the elevator. Tristan walked up to his office, which had his fathers name on the door he ripped the nameplate off and opened the door to see his father and secretary on his desk kissing. Tristan clapped his hands and whistled as the two broke apart.

"Wonderful performance dad really nice." The secretary fixed her clothes and was about to walk out. "You're fired by the way." She turned to his father who looked down. "Have your desk cleaned out by the end of the day." Tristan walked over to his father and put the nameplate down on the desk. "I found this on my door care to explain?"

"When was the last time you were here Tristan?"

"I was here last month I believe."

"You can't run a company only showing up a month you need to be here everyday."

"I have a four year old daughter and a girlfriend who is almost nine months pregnant and you want me to leave them to come here? I'm not you I care about my family and want to be with them the entire time dad."

"That's why you will never make a good business man for Tristan."

"I don't want to right now dad. I'm eighteen and for once in my life, I have everything I always wanted and I'm not giving that up. You might not have cared about mom, or me but I care about Rory and Abby more then anything in this world dad. I'm not going to chance losing them because of a job."

"I always care about you and your mother."

"Right is that why she was going to be bent over my desk? I don't really care about this I want answers."

"About what how my company is making a huge profit?"

"No my company I do own the most shares here dad eighty to what ten for you and mom."

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"I'm here for a staff meeting so call all of your friends and higher staff into the office." His dad picked the phone up and calls about twelve people and Tristan sat down at the desk with his feet up and picking up a cigar from the desk. "Gentlemen I'm Tristan Dugrey the CEO of this company have called you here to fire you all." They were all worrying about the future. "Then my girlfriend's words came to my mine about being nice to other people so I'm going to give you a fifty-fifty chance at keeping your jobs." Tristan pulled a coin from his pocket and walked over to the first man. "I want you to call it in the air and if you're right then you keep your job, but if not then you lose your job. To anyone losing there job today I'm offering severance pay to you all. In it you will be paid your full salary and will get one-third of your bonuses for a full year no matter what, and keep full medical and all those other nice things you have here." Tristan looked at the man who swallowed and said heads it was heads. "Go back to your office and we'll talk later about your job." The man quickly left and then the next man said heads and it was tails. "Right your name down so I know who you are then go clean out your office." This went on, out of the twelve, five were let go, and seven kept their jobs. "Dad you're fired clean out the office I need to meet with the new COO at noon. Tell mom I said hi."

"Do I get the offer like everyone else?"

"Of course but only half the time." Tristan opened the door and his name was now on it.

Tristan pulled up and saw Abby was sitting on the porch with Rory brushing her hair. Abby looked up and saw Tristan loosening his tie as he walked over to his two girls and kissed them both on the forehead.

"You're beautiful." Tristan whispered in Rory's ear and she shook her head.

"I'm so big Tristan look at me." Rory stood up and Tristan smiled at her and kissed her stomach as the baby kicked.

"You are very pretty mommy." Abby done like Tristan and kissed her stomach.

"Thank you guys." Rory sat back down beside Tristan who took her head and rubbed her palm. "How did your dad take the news today?"

"He was mad I fired five today but gave them a good deal."

"At least you gave them something." Tristan kissed her hand as Abby walked in front of him and he picked her up. They sat outside enjoying the quite.

Today was the day of graduation Tristan was of course in a suite and tie as Rory walked in and turned around to Tristan and he kissed her back before zipping up her dress. Rory turned around and kissed him then walked down to Abby's room and saw the little girl combing her hair. Rory got out her blue dress, which Emily got her for her birthday. Lorelai walked down in a black dress and high heel boots on. Luke knocked on the door, Lorelai answered, and kissed him Jess walked inside, hugged Rory, shook Tristan's hand, and picked Abby up. They were off to Chilton for the last time as students. The ceremony was fast for Rory, but not for Tristan who was almost asleep until he lined up for his diploma.

"He severed as the Student Council President Mr. Tristan Dugrey." Tristan walked over, shook everyone's hand, and walked off the staged. Tristan was watching as Rory walked up on the stage and he clapped as she made a face at Lorelai and Abby. After picking up his hat Tristan walked over to Rory and hugged her then Paris as Abby ran over to him and he picked her up putting his hat on her. Lorelai walked over and took pictures of Tristan, Paris, Rory and Abby who wouldn't get down from Tristan's arms. Abby then ran over to Louise who she got along with really well.

It was now June and Rory was do anyday now which had everyone on edge. Tristan was laying on the bed thinking about everything form the ceremony and a run in with his father. His father was begging for his job back, which made Tristan laugh and walk away. Tristan walked down, saw Rory cleaning everything, and knew it was about time so he called Lorelai.

"Independence Inn Lorelai speaking."

"It's Tristan you might want to come home."

"Why what did that damn dog do now eat my couch again because if he did then I'm going to treat him like I treat coffee."

"Rory's cleaning the whole house spotless and she is around thirty-nine weeks."

"You think?"

"I' don't know I just wanted to give you a heads up incase."

"I'm not leaving this phone today so just call me anytime and make sure you have everything ready."

"Everything is right beside the door I'll call you on our way over to pick you up."

"Okay call me."

"I will." Tristan hung the phone up and walked over to Rory who was vacuuming the floor.

"I can't stop Tristan and you remember what the doctor said."

"I already call your mom and I have the numbers in my pocket and your bags are right beside the door." After a couple of hours of cleaning the whole house was, spotless Rory walked into the kitchen to check up on Abby. Rory opened the door and saw Abby and Coffee sitting in the floor.

"Mommy did you pee your pants?" Rory looked down and yelled.

"Tristan." Tristan ran in and looked at Rory.

"It's time." Rory looked down to the floor and Tristan's eyes followed and he quickly grabbed Abby, put her and Rory's bags into the car, and then helped Rory inside.

* * *

Think you for your reveiws as always. I know Tristan didn't really have a right to fire the guys he did. Remember I have no idea about birth forehand, but I have red about it so if anything is wrong I'm sorry. I already know wht the baby is but any one want to make a guess fell free to let me know. I'm glad a lot of people is liking Abby in my story thanks for the feed back on her. 


	17. Chapter 16

"Independence Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Meet me at the hospital." The phone went dead and Lorelai was on her away. Rory grabbed his arm and held on tightly to it as her first contraction hit her. Tristan pulled his phone out and called Christopher and then Luke and Emily. Tristan called the hospital and told them they were on there way and to have Dr Ward ready for them. Tristan was driving fast but still careful waving in and out of traffic like a pro. Tristan made it to the hospital in twenty minuets he ran inside and went to the desk.

"My girlfriend is in the car and she going into labor."

"Name"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Who's the doctor?"

"Dr. Ward."

"How far are the contractions?"

"About half an hour." The nurse followed Tristan out to the car with a wheelchair, helped Rory into, and wheeled her into the hospital. Tristan unbuckled Abby, carried her inside, and took the paperwork.

"I'm looking for my daughter Lorelai Gilmore."

"Your name."

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"I know what your daughters name is what's yours?"

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore as is my daughter." Abby looked up and saw Lorelai.

"Grandma." Lorelai looked over at Abby, walked over to her, and sat down beside Tristan.

"Where is she?"

"They took her in and told me to fill out these forms." Lorelai took them and started to fill them out for Tristan. A nurse walked out from the back.

"I'm looking for the family of Lorelai Gilmore." Tristan and Lorelai stood up as the nurse walked over to them.

"You can go see here she's in room 223 on the second floor the elevators are down the hall on the right." Lorelai handed the forms to the nurse as Tristan picked up Abby and walked to the elevators as Lorelai waited on the first floor for everyone else.

Tristan knocked on the door and walked inside with Abby and Rory smiled some Tristan sat Abby down on the bed. Tristan whipped her forehead and kissed it.

"Where's my mom?"

"Down stairs waiting for everyone else."

"Dad won't be here for a while."

"He'll be here in no time."

"What about your parents?"

"Right after I fired my father."

"I don't want to be the reason you're fighting with your parents."

"I've told you before Rory you're not I've been fighting with them before I went to North Carolina." She nodded and gritted her teeth as Tristan got Abby off the bed and took Rory's hand. A knock on the door and Lorelai walked inside, hugged Rory, and sat down on the bed.

"How are you doing kid?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No not really."

"Who's all here?"

"Grandma and grandpa, Luke, Jess, Sookie, and Paris Jess called her."

"Have you got a hold of dad yet?"

"I tried but no I couldn't." Rory nodded as the Doctor walked inside.

"How are you doing Rory?"

"Fine this is my mom Lorelai Gilmore." The doctor shook Lorelai's hand then put some gloves on to check Rory.

"You still have a long ways to go Rory I'll check back in an hour." The doctor wrote something down on the chart and walked out of the room.

Rory was walking around the room as Lorelai took Abby out to the waiting room. Tristan was right besides her holding her hand.

"I really hate you right now."

"I love you too honey."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know Rory."

"How long have I been here?"

"About two hours." Rory grabbed his hand and closed her eyes as another contraction hit her.

"I really hate you Tristan."

"My hands can tell." Rory let it go and walked back to her bed.

"I'm looking for my daughter."

"Name."

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Wow she has a lot of people here for her room 223 the elevators are to your right."

"Thank you." Chris walked over to the elevator.

"Tristan I really hate right now."

"I got that after the first hundred times you said that." Lorelai walked inside the room and over to Rory.

"So how much longer?" Rory gave her a death glare and Lorelai put her hands up. A knock on the door and Christopher walked inside and Rory smiled at him.

"Dad." Rory almost cried out as Chris walked over and hugged her. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything kiddo."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Chris kissed her forehead and sat down beside her. The doctor walked in and Chris got up.

"A new face Dr. Ward."  
"Christopher Hayden I'm Rory's dad."

"Nice to meet you now if you all would clear the room so I can check Rory." The three left the room and the doctor went to work.

"You are at three centimeters Roy at this pace you should only be about seven or eight more hours." Rory rolled her eyes and then saw for the first time the doctor was in a fancy dress.

"I like your dress."

"I had an event I was at when the hospital called me."

"I'm sorry for making you come here tonight."

"Its fine Rory it was boring. I'll come back in about an hour." The doctor walked out of the room as the three walked back inside.

"So what did she say?" Lorelai asked sitting back on the bed.

"At this pace I'm never going to have this kid. Seven to eight more hours of this mom I can't do it."

"Come on Rory you're a strong kid you'll get though this."

"Thanks mom."

"I'm going to the waiting room I'll check back in later." Chris kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thank you dad." Chris smiled and walked out of the room as did Lorelai and Tristan walked over to her. "Rub my back Tristan." Tristan sat down beside her and rubbed her back for her.

The hours came and gone fast for Tristan but not Rory the contractions were coming faster and more intense. The doctor came and told Rory she had just a making it around fourteen hours and she was grumpy. Tristan was sitting in the room the whole time not leaving her side. Lorelai walked in with a sleeping Abby in her arms.

"She wanted to see you guys before Jess takes her for the night." Tristan walked over and took Abby who woke up a little.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi daddy where's mommy?" Tristan walked over to the bed and put Abby down and she hugged Abby. "Did you have the baby yet?"

"No not yet in a few hours."

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know honey."

"Can't you just make it come out mommy?"

"No the baby will come when it's ready." Rory kissed Abby on the forehead and Tristan picked her up and kissed her.

"Be nice for Jess and when you come back tomorrow you'll have a new brother or sister."

"Can I hold the baby?"

"Yep tomorrow." Tristan handed Abby back to Lorelai and she walked out of the room.

The hours were slower then before with Tristan rubbing her back and Lorelai in the room taking to Rory. The doctor walked in, she was in scrubs now, and she cheeked Rory and looked up at her.

"Are you ready?"

"It's time?"

"Yea move her to the delivery room dad if you would come with me while get you ready." Lorelai kissed Rory.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too mom." Lorelai walked out of the room and the nurse wheeled her out of the room.

Lorelai and Chris were walking all around the room it was about an hour since Rory went to the delivery room. Chris walked over to Lorelai and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We need to set down Lor." Lorelai nodded and they sat down on the chairs. Luke walked in and Lorelai hugged him and he gave her some coffee Luke handed Chris some coffee.

"How is she?"

"It's been an hour and no word." Just then, Tristan walked into the waiting room smiling. Luke tapped Lorelai's shoulder and pointed at Tristan she ran over and hugged him.

"So what is it?"

"A baby." Lorelai smacked his arm.

"I've been abused enough today Lorelai."

"Then answer my question then what is it?"

"A baby boy six pounds ten ounces." Lorelai hugged him again and Chris shook his hand. "She's asking for you guys she's back in the room." Luke stayed behind s Tristan looked at him. "Luke she asked for you too." Luke nodded and followed Tristan to Rory's room. Lorelai walked down the hall and into the room and saw, Rory was barley keeping her eyes open.

"Hi kiddo."

"Hi dad." Chris kissed her forehead and let Lorelai seat down.

"He is so beautiful mom."

"I bet he is how are you?"

"Tired."

"Go to sleep I'll see you in the morning we'll bring Abby." Rory saw Luke walk into the room she opened her arms and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming Luke."

"You're welcome Rory." Lorelai took Luke's hand as they walked out of the hospital. Tristan walked over to Rory who made room for him on the bed. Tristan lay down beside her then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mary." Rory smiled and kissed Tristan.

"I love you too Tristan." The two went to sleep after a long day.

Lorelai walked in, Rory was feeding the baby, and Lorelai smiled.

"So what's my grandson's name?"

"Eric Janlan Dugrey." Rory finished up and burped her son and Lorelai took him in her arms.

"Hi Eric I'm your grandma Lorelai." Chris walked in with Abby right beside him she ran over and Chris helped her up on the bed and she lightly hugged Rory.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too."

"Where's daddy?"

"He went to take a shower and change his clothes." As on cue, Tristan walked in and Abby jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"Can I hold the baby?"

"If grandma gives him up." Lorelai shook her head no, as Tristan sat Abby on the chair and Lorelai walked over to her,

"Keep his head up with your arm don't let it fall." Lorelai put Eric in her arms.

"I'm Abigail Marie Dugrey your sister. What's his name?"

"Eric Janlan Dugrey." Tristan said seating down beside Abby as the baby looked up at her.

"He has blue eyes like me."

"Yea he does. Can grandpa hold him?" Abby nodded and Chris picked the little boy up and kissed his forehead. Emily and Richard walked inside and saw there great grandson for the first time. Tristan walked over to Rory and sat down beside her she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm happy to see my whole family here." The nurse walked in and asked to take the baby back to the nursery. Chris had to get home so he kissed Rory's forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Rory love you."

"Love you too dad." Chris said his good byes and left the room.

"Rory we would like to give you your graduation gift now." Richard walked over and handed her car keys.

"What is this?"

"Keys to your new car a Jeep Cherokee a nice family car for the too of you."

"Thank you grandma and grandpa." They hugged her and decided to go home.

"We'll be back this afternoon." Rory nodded and her grandparents left the room as Jess and Paris walked into the room hand in hand.

"So what did you have?" Jess asked sitting down on the bed.

"A baby boy six pounds ten ounces twenty inches long."

"How bad did it hurt?" Paris asked and Tristan rolled up his shelves and he had handprints on his forearm. "Did you do this to Tristan?"

"I don't remember." Rory said turning her head trying not to smile.

"Well I remember everything you said to me last night." Jess picked Abby up and she sat down on the bed beside him. "She wasn't too much for you last night was she?"

"No she was fine last night." Paris answered and Tristan looked at her his eyebrows up.

"How would you know Paris?"

"Jess might've stayed at my house last night."

"Really and what did you too do last night?"  
"They were making funny noises." Tristan and Rory both laughed, as Paris turned red and walked out of the room.

The doctor walked in and everyone but Tristan left the room she check Rory and looked over the chart.

"How are you felling?"

"Fine when can I go home?"

"How about now." Rory looked up at her.

"Right now you mean I get dressed, walk outside get into the car and drive to Stars Hollow?"

"Yep Eric is doing well and so are you so I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer."

"Thank you doctor."

"You need to find a pediatrician I have he names of some for you." She handed Tristan the list of names.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Rory for a check up."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor left as Tristan helped Rory out of bed and get dressed.

"I'm going to go sign you out." Rory nodded and Lorelai helped gather up her things as the nurse carried the baby in and another had a wheelchair and helped Rory set down. Tristan walked back in and got behind the wheelchair and Abby helped push Rory down the hall. Tristan went to get the new car for Rory it was silver and she loved it. Lorelai put the baby in the car seat as Tristan put Abby in the back and Jess was going to drive Tristan's car as Lorelai was riding in the back with the kids.

Tristan pulled into the driveway and helped Rory inside as Lorelai got the kids out. Eric started to cry and Tristan took him trying to claim him down Tristan check him and he was wet. Tristan walked upstairs and laid him on the changing table this was going to be his first time changing him. Tristan took off the diaper and his son was looking at him as Tristan put the new diaper on him he was proud of him self. Tristan sat down with him and started to rock him in the rocking chair.

"Hi buddy I'm your daddy we haven't get to talk much since you were born. I've never done this before so you have to be giving me a little slack in this." Tristan rubbed his forehead as the baby looked up with his bright blue eyes Tristan know he had his mother's eyes and his nose. "You where nice surprises for us buddy. We might be young but everything will work out for our family." Tristan looked down and the kid was asleep he kissed his forehead and lay him in the crib, turned the monitor on and grabbed the other one and walked down the stairs. Tristan saw Rory was reading to Abby he sat down beside her and put his arm around Rory. Tristan took Abby into the kitchen as Rory lay down on the couch to nap some before the baby woke up. Rory heard crying she got off the couch and walked upstairs and into the baby's room and started to feed him.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from everyone. It's a boy since they already have a girl so I decided for a boy. Next chapter Dean sees Eric for the first time and Tristan does some planing for the future of his family. 


	18. Chapter 17

It has been six weeks since Eric was born. They were taking the baby out to Luke's for the day. No one has seen the baby in town unless they came over to Lorelai's place, which they did. Tristan was helping Abby get dressed. Rory walked down the stairs holding the baby in her arms and Tristan smiled at this seeing her holding his child.

"Ready to go to?"

"Yea let me put him in his stroller." Rory walked outside it was a perfect day. Rory strapped the baby inside the stroller as Tristan and Abby walked outside and took off down the street. Tristan opened the door and pick the stroller up and brought inside and every woman inside came over to the baby who was sleeping.

"He is my son."

"What do you mean?"

"Has all the women wanting to touch and hold him." Rory smacked his arm Tristan put his arm around her. "But you my dear are the only one I want." Luke came over, took the orders, and walked into the kitchen as Tristan picked the baby up and was holding him.

Dean was over at the market watching Tristan holding the baby he had the pissed off look on his face.

"What a wonderful family right Dean." Dean turned around and saw Jess smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"Do I have to have a reason for coming to the market?"

"Yea you do." Jess moved over beside him.

"Do you ever wonder if you were man enough to keep Rory what your children would look like? You look at Eric dirty blonde hair bright blue eyes Tristan's nose, ears Rory's mouth and eyes. I hope if you have kids the kid gets the mothers looks." Jess walked away laughing as Dean was still looking at Tristan playing with the baby.

The family was walking to the Inn they stopped and got the dog. Tristan had Coffee as Rory was walking with the kids smiling the whole time. They walked inside the Inn and Abby ran over to Lorelai and hugged her.

"You just saw me this morning Abby."

"I know but we use to spend all day together." Lorelai kissed her forehead, walked over, and picked the baby up who was now awake.

"So what have you done today Abby?"

"We ate at Luke's and walked around the town." Lorelai sat down and with the baby beside Abby who wanted to hold, him and Lorelai put him in her arms.

"I'm going to get some coffee." The dog ran over by Lorelai and sat down in front of her. "Not you the real coffee." The dog turned his head sideways and looked at her.

"Coffee come here." He walked back over to Tristan who put the leash on him. Tristan's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Tristan."

"Mom."

"Your father and I were wondering if you and Rory were coming over so we can see our grandson."

"I wouldn't hold my breath mother."

"Tristan he is our grandson."

"Yea and my son."

"Please Tristan."

"I'll talk to Rory about it." Tristan put his phone away, took Coffee, and put him outside. Lorelai took the baby into see Sookie. Tristan sat down beside Rory and took her hand.

"I was thinking how about if ask Jess, Paris, and Lane to be the Godparents of Abby and Eric."

"That's fine with me."

"How about we leave the kids with Lorelai tonight and we have a night out by ourselves?"

"If it's okay with mom then I say yes." Tristan kissed her.

"I'll call and make reservations at a restaurant." Tristan walked outside and called somewhere as Rory and Abby walked into the kitchen to see Sookie and her mom with the baby.

"Mom could you please watch the kids tonight so Tristan and I can got to dinner by ourselves?"

"Sure just make sure I have milk."

"I will mom now we need to get the dog home he's barking at something." Rory took the baby from her mom. "Bye mom, Sookie."

"Bye grandma, Sookie."

"Bye you too." Rory left as Lorelai grabbed her coffee. "So how has everything been?"

"Well the only time he cries is when he's hungry or needs his diaper changed."

"Wow good kid. How about Abby how is she handling having another kid around?"

"We try to include her in everything we do around the house and she helps with Eric so she's doing okay."

"That's good."

Rory was getting dressed with Abby sitting on the bed.

"Abby daddy and I are going out tonight so be good for grandma and help her take care of Eric."

"I will mommy you look pretty."

"Thank you baby girl." Rory kissed her hair and they walked down the stairs where Tristan was holding the baby.

"Are you two coming back tonight?"

"No we are going to the house."

"Which one are you going to be at?"

"Grandpa's house and spend the night." Rory walked over and took the baby as Tristan kissed Abby's forehead and then the baby's forehead.

"You have the numbers right mom?"

"Yes honey I have Tristan's cell your cell the number at the house and the restaurants number incase neither one of you answers the phone."

"Of you need anything at all mom call no matter what time it is."

"Rory I will now go have fun we are having a Disney movie marathon."

"Abby don't stay up to late."

"Come on mommy."

"Midnight and that's it no longer you got that mom midnight."

"Midnight now get out of here." Rory and Tristan kissed the kids, Lorelai, and left.

Rory and Tristan were out at a restaurant in Hartford eating it was the fanciest one they had.

"This is the first time since Abby came that we've been by our selves."

"Yes it is."

"Tristan do you regret anything that happen to us so far?" He looked up from his steak at Rory.

"No nothing Rory we have two great kids that I love and I have you." Tristan took her hand above the table. "Do you regret it?"

"No I have Abby and Eric and you I'm going to Yale like I planed so I have everything in my life at a young age." They sat there eating and talking about things other then the kids for the first time since Abby came into there lives.

After dinner, they desisted to spend a quite evening at the house. They got there, they walked up to the bedroom, and Rory was surprised candles lit all over the place she turned to Tristan.

"You done all of this?"

"Yea for you." Tristan walked over and kissed her as she took his jacket off. "Rory how do you fell?"

"Great." Rory kissed him and her carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

It was morning and Rory rolled over and ran her hand in Tristan's hair they had a perfect night together just the two of them knowing Lorelai could take care of the kids. Rory ran her hand down Tristan's bare chest as he opened his eyes and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Rory sat on his back and kissed his neck.

"Rory go back to sleep."

"We need to get home so mom can go to work." Tristan put his head into the pillow as Rory kissed his neck and then his ear.

"If you keep doing that then we will never be leaving this room." Rory sat down beside him and pulled the sheets over her chest.

"When are we getting married?" That woke Tristan up and he looked at her.

"I thought you didn't want to right now?"

"I didn't but after having Eric and everything."

"I do want to marry you Rory but let's take a few days and decide what we really want to do and not to rush into this."

"Okay." Tristan kissed her and they got dressed.

The ride home was quite neither knowing what to say to the other. Tristan looked over at Rory and saw her thinking about something he wanted to marry her so bad but knew she wasn't ready for that. They pulled in about eight, walked inside, and saw Abby lying on the couch sleeping with the junk food all around her as Lorelai walked out of the kitchen holding the baby. Rory walked upstairs and showered as Tristan took the baby and sat down with him rubbing his stomach and him laughing at Tristan. Abby opened her eyes and saw Tristan was back she sat up and put her head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Did you have fun with grandma last night?" Abby nodded and closed her eyes. "Go to you room and lay down baby girl." Tristan kissed her head, she walked into her room, and a few minutes later Rory walked down and Tristan handed her the baby and went to take a shower.

"Mom how much did you let her eat last night?"

"Not much Rory."

"Mom"

"She ate more then I thought she would."

"Mom how could you let her eat that much?"

"She wanted to Rory it was movie night." Rory put the baby in the playpen, then opened Abby's door, and saw Coffee was lying on the bed beside Abby he was waging his tail as Rory walked in and sat down beside the bed. Rory brushed the blonde hair out of Abby's eyes. Abby opened her eyes again and smiled at Rory.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi does your tummy hurt?" Abby nodded and Rory handed her some ginger ale. "It'll make your tummy better." Abby drunk it and closed her eyes again. "I'll check up on you in a little bit." Rory kissed her forehead and walked out the door leaving it open for the dog to get out. Tristan walked down the stairs and kissed Rory.

"I need to go to the office today I shouldn't be long."

"Abby's having a hangover effect of her first movie night with mom right now."

"Is she okay?" Tristan was worried and Rory smiled at him.

"She will be."

"I can take her with me if you like."

"If you can get her up but don't make her go if she doesn't want to." Tristan kissed her again and walked into Abby's room she was awake but lying down.

"Do you want to go to work with Daddy for a little bit?" She nodded and Tristan picked her up and she got dressed. Tristan walked out with the dog right behind him and sat down beside Rory. "Well be back at about one."

"If she gets sick call grandma she can pick her up." Abby walked out and hugged Rory. "Do you fell any better?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good have fun with Daddy today." Abby nodded and Tristan took her hand and walked out the door.

Tristan pulled into his parking spot and helped Abby out and they walked into the elevator.

"I want to push the button."

"Number three." Abby pushed number three and the door closed. Tristan walked past the secretary who was checking him out and into his office and sat down behind his desk. He had a chair brought in for Abby to seat down beside him at the desk. He picked up some papers and saw the birth announcement from the paper.

_Tristan Dugrey and Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore would like to announce the birth of there second child a boy Eric Janlan Dugrey. The child was born on June 12 at the Hartford_ _Memorial_ _Hospital_ _he weighed 6 pounds 10 ounces. The paternal grandparents are Marcus and Carol Dugrey of Hartford. The maternal grandparents are Lorelai Gilmore of Stars Hollow and Christopher Hayden of Boston. _

"What's that daddy?"

"When Eric was born they put it in the paper." Tristan read it to her.

"I'm the first right?"

"Yes you are." Tristan put the paper in his desk and Abby pulled out her coloring book and crayons. Tristan was reading things and signing them, this was the first time he has been to the office since Eric was born unlike his dad who missed his birth that's what his grandfather told him. "We need to go shopping after this but you can't tell mommy what we buy okay."

"Why not?"

"I want to surprise her."

"Will I get anything out of it?" Tristan laughed she was his daughter looking out for number one.

"Yes I will get you something." Tristan finished the work he had as Abby was still coloring. Tristan was finished and Abby was reading a book now and starting to get tired.

"Daddy can we go now?" Tristan was done with the work he wanted to be done.

"Yea pick your things up and I'll finish up here." When Abby was done so was, Tristan and the two walked out of the office and to the car.

Tristan was looking at rings since this morning he was now thinking the same thing Rory was he wanted to get married. Tristan was holding Abby as the woman was now talking to him she showed him about five rings.

"Abby which ring would your mom like?" Abby looked at the five and pointed to the simplest on a four-cart diamond on a gold band.

"We'll take that one please." The woman had the right size and everything so she put in a black box and Tristan paid for it.

When they pulled up to the house Abby was playing with her new doll she said Lucy was getting lonely she named her Bella. Tristan unhooked her as she ran inside to show Rory Bella and Tristan walked in behind her with a bag. Tristan walked over to his son who was looking at him he picked him up, walked into the living room, and sat down beside Abby. Rory picked the bag up, saw two baseball gloves inside, and smiled at Tristan. Tristan was just looking at his son and listening to his daughter talk about her day with him, he was happy.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws they have been down the last few chapters but that is okay. Next chapter Dean comes over to Lorelai's house when Tristan isn't home. Also so more from Washington sinceI have not put some in awhile.The ring will not come into play for awhile just wanted him to have it. 


	19. Chapter 18

Tristan woke uparound two and knew it was about time for Eric to wake up wanting feed so he got out of bed and went to the baby's room before he woke Rory up. Tristan looked down and saw he was awake so he picked him up and walked down to the kitchen and warmed him up a bottle. Tristan was sitting with him on the kitchen chair feeding him when Abby walked out of her room.

"Hi baby girl what's wrong?" Tristan asked her.

"Nothing daddy." She sat down beside Tristan and took the baby's hand.

"You know when mommy and daddy go back to school you will be starting school also."

"Really I get to go to school?" Abby was happy about this.

"Yep you'll be in preschool."

"I always wanted to go to school."

"You'll have fun meet kids your age."

"Will the school be like the one you're going to?"

"Yea it will be like it." Abby yawned as Tristan moved some hair from her face.

"Go back to bed Abbes." Abby nodded and walked back into her room as Tristan finished feeding the baby. Tristan carried him back upstairs, changed his diaper, and rocked him to sleep. Rory walked over to the baby's room and saw Tristan was rocking him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I just woke up." Tristan nodded and laid Eric down in his crib and covered him up. Rory walked over, put her head on Tristan's arm, and he wrapped his arm around her.

Tristan wake up and Rory was already out of bed and he heard her singing to the baby he swung his legs over the bed and walked down the hall and saw Rory singing and he smiled and walked over to them and kissed them both on the forehead.

"We need diapers we're getting low." Tristan nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down and saw Abby was pouring her some cereal but getting it everywhere.

"Need some help?" Abby nodded and Tristan poured her a bowl of cereal and then milk. Lorelai walked in and went to get the coffee, which was empty.

"Tristan we need coffee go get me some." The dog walked inside and sat down in front of Lorelai. "I hate when he does that." Lorelai petted his head, walked out to the kitchen, and sat down on the couch with the dog putting his head on her lap.

Tristandrove to the market and saw Dean was working and he smiled and walked over to him.

"Bagboy I need diapers where are they at?" Dean looked over at Tristan who laughed and walked over to the diapers and picked some up. "The kid is a pooping machine I tell you. I need coffee and dog food and Abby wants some muffins I'll stop at Luke's for that." Dean was just looking at him. "Do we have a problem bagboy?"

"Yea you."

"Dean I'm just here doing my shopping for my family what am I doing wrong?" Tristan walked up to the counter and Taylor was working it and rung him up. Tristan gave him a hundred. "Keep the change Taylor thanks." Tristan was being nice after the whole fight thing with Dean

Tristan walked inside the house with a barking dog Abby running around and a crying baby. Tristan handed the coffee to Lorelai who was trying to get the dog to stop barking.

"Coffee." The dog looked at Tristan who pointed outside and he tied him up next he walked over to where Abby was running around. "Abbes sit down and eat your muffin I got you." Tristan gave her the muffin and she sat down. The next thing was the crying baby he took him from Rory and was talking to him and the baby looked up into Tristan's eyes and quieted down.

"We've been trying to do that since you left the dog kept barking which woke him up and he cried and then Abby was running around I don't know why she was doing that." Tristan put Eric in the playpen in the living room, walked outside with a bowl of food for Coffee, and untied him.

"Why were you barking for boy?" The dog was eating and Tristan petted him on his back. After the dog was done eating, he picked his ball up and dropped it at Tristan's feet he picked it up and throw it and the dog went after it. Lorelai left for work and Rory walked outside and sat down beside Tristan.

"Abby has her dentist appointment today at noon."

"I'll take her unless you want to."

"No go ahead." Rory put her head on Tristan's shoulder and closed her eyes. A car pulled up and Louise and Madeline walked out with Paris right behind them Rory got up and hugged them.

"You're looking good Rory."

"Thank you Louise running after Abby will do that to you."

"So we came to see the baby."

"He might be asleep but come on in." They walked up to Tristan who hugged the three of them and walked in right behind them. Coffee ran over to them and was about to jump on them.

"Coffee down." The dog laid down, Rory took them over to the playpen, and Eric was awake.

"Louise, Madeline I'd like you to meet Eric Janlan Dugrey." Rory picked him up and the girls were saying how cute he was.

"Louise." Abby ran in and hugged her they had this bond, which no one could explain.

"How's my favorite four year old?"

"I have to go to the dentist today."

"That sucks considering you're going to lose those teeth."

"Did you see my dog?" Abby pointed to Coffee who was waging his tail.

"Yea I did he's a nice dog."

"His name is Coffee grandma helped me name him."

"Abby go get ready to go." Rory said, Abby nodded and walked into her room and closed the door. Abby walked out with her flip-flops on she always wore them all the time and her bag that had nothing in it. Rory handed the baby to Tristan very quickly and kissed Abby.

"Be good for daddy today."

"I will bye everyone." They all waved at her, Tristan picked her up, and they left.

The three of them were talking about school and what Rory and Tristan were going to do about the kids. Louise and Madeline were talking about the baby as Rory called Jess to tell him Paris was here.

"He has your eyes." Louise said somewhat holding him.

"Tristan's nose." Madeline's turn at this little game.

"Rory's mouth." Paris added and they nodded.

"Tristan's ears." Rory said and they started to laugh.

"He'll grew up and be like Tristan." Rory took Eric from Louise and looked over at Paris after she said that.

"I hope not."

"Come on Rory you fell for him he wasn't all bad."

"I fell for him in Washington when he was the guy he is now not the one back when I first meet him."

"You guys had a lot of sexual tension when you first started going to Chilton." Louise said as she let Eric take her finger.

"No we didn't."

"He called you Mary." Paris said to Rory who just smiled.

"Paris you know why he wanted to make me mad."

"You did kiss him."

"Then I ran away crying." The two girls were looking at her.

"You ran away from Tristan crying?"

"I just broke up with Dean and it was at your party he just broke up with Summer and it happened."

"Where at in my house?" Madeline asked.

"On the piano bench."

"On the bench and you never told us."

"I had to beat it out of her in Washington after I caught them kissing." As on cue, the baby started to cry and Rory went to Abby's room. The girls walked into the room and saw Rory was feeding the baby.

"We need to go Rory we'll see you two later." Madeline and Louise left as Paris was waiting for Jess.

Rory was by herself now everyone was gone her and the baby who was looking at her she decided to give him a bath. Rory walked upstairs to the bathroom and ran the water in the sink after she laid out all the things she needed for him.

"So buddy just the two of us and Coffee." The dog was right beside her as she bathed Eric who was flinging his arms and getting Rory wet. The dog ran down the stairs barking so Rory knew someone was down there she wrapped the towel around Eric and walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Dean was there.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I wanted to see you Rory." He looked down at the baby in her arms. "So this is him?"

"Yes this is my son Eric Dugrey."

"Why would you do this to your self Rory?"  
"What do you mean Dean?"

"Having a child at your age and with Tristan of all people."

"I love Tristan and my kids Dean."

"The girl isn't even yours Rory how can you love her?" Rory was mad at this comment that Abby was her daughter.

"She is my daughter Dean I adopted her and I love her."

"You are ruining your life Rory."

"How Dean I graduated tops in my class I'm going to Yale, I have a great boyfriend that I love so much and I have both of my kids Dean I love my life." Dean was trying to walk inside. "Coffee." The dog walked over and started to growl at Dean when he stepped closer to Rory. "Dean leaves before I let the dog after you." Dean walked away and Rory closed the door and went back to the bathroom to finish Eric's bath.

Rory was sitting on the couch with Eric laying on his back playing with the play gym that Paris got him saying it helps with motor skills. Rory was folding up clothes with the dog right beside her. Lorelai walked inside and looked at all the clothes around the living room.

"What happened in here a department store exploded?"

"This is Abby and Eric's clothes with mine and Tristan's mixed in."

"How do you have so many clothes?"

"Mom a four year old and a seven week old and Tristan what do you think."

"Yea so did you do my clothes?"

"Do you see all the clothes I have to fold and you wanted to know if I down your cloths?"

"You could put some of them in with you clothes." Eric was kicking his legs as Lorelai bent down and kissed his forehead, the door opened up, and Abby ran inside.

"Mommy no cavities."

"Wow that's very good Abby." Tristan kissed her, moved the dog from the couch, picked up some of the clothes, and helped Rory fold them up. Abby was in the floor playing with her brother as the dog was right beside her. Abby put Eric's pacifier back in his mouth when it fell out. Tristan and Rory were talking about Abby's cheek-up as Lorelai walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out with Luke tonight don't wait up."

"Don't wake the baby up when you come home."

"Who says I'm coming home tonight?"

"So can we expect Jess over tonight?" Tristan said and Rory smacked him. "Hey I'm just looking out for Jess and his well being."

"You might want to have the couch ready just incase." Lorelai walked out of the house and Tristan and Rory went back to folding up the laundry.

Tristan and Rory were watching a movie with Abby after putting Eric to bed. Abby had her head on Tristan's lap and her feet were on Rory's lap watching Willy Wonka which Tristan protested put the girls won out. The door opened Jess, Paris walked in, and Jess sat down on the chair and Paris on the floor between Jess's legs. Tristan had his arm around the back of the couch, Rory took his hand, and they watched the movie. The movie ended and Tristan saw that Abby was still awake so he decided to let her stay awake a little longer tonight.

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Abby raised her hand and Tristan picked her up, walked into her room, grabbed the game off the self, and walked back into the living room.

"I want the doggy daddy." Coffee walked over to Abby and sat down beside her. "Mommy what do you want to be?"

"The thimble."

"Car." Tristan said putting the three on the board.

"Boat." Paris said and Tristan put that up on the board.

"Jess is the iron." Abby said and Jess laughed. Tristan handed out the money and Abby has to go first.

Abby with help from Rory was winning when Paris rolled and hit Boardwalk and Abby clapped as Paris gave Abby the rest of her money.

"You cheated me."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did to."

"Did not." Everyone laughed as Abby clapped her hands as Paris walked to the kitchen.

The game was down to Tristan and Abby Paris was still mad about losing as Rory was helping Abby. Tristan rolled and landed on Abby's property and he lost Abby jumped up and down.

"Abby keep it down or you'll wake." The baby started to cry and Tristan walked over to the playpen as Rory was putting the game away. Tristan walked into the living room with a still crying Eric in his arms and handed him to Rory.

"I think he is hungry." Rory walked over to Abby's room and closed the door as Tristan finish putting the game away. Abby was playing with the dog when Tristan walked into the kitchen and then Abby's room. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch and Coffee jumped up, sat down beside him, and put his head on his lap. Rory walked out with the baby in his arms.

"You only won because Rory help you."

"I always win right daddy?"

"Yes honey you always win."

"I want a rematch."

"Sorry Paris you're betting will have to wait because it's this little girl's bedtime." Tristan picked Abby up and walked into her room with her and the dog followed them. Paris sat down beside Rory.

"You want to hold him?"

"No I'll drop him."

"Paris if Abby can hold him without dropping him I think you can." Rory put the baby in her arms and Rory smiled. "You're a natural Paris."

"He's so cute I want one." Jess spit the water he was drinking all over the place. "Not right now Jess, but one day."

"Good."

"Come on Jess you're so good with kids."

"Yea good until they want something then I hand them back to the parents."

"Come on Jess who do you think is going to baby-sit for us when Lorelai is busy?"

"Not me maybe Luke?"

"No I want my kids to wear regular clothing." Paris was just watching the baby in her arms smile and make some noises. "So Paris still think you are going to drop Eric?"

"No and I was just worried about your son I knew I wasn't going to drop him."

"What ever you say Paris." Tristan walked out from Abby's room and sat down on the floor.

A crying baby woked up Tristan and heknow the Eric wasmad he saw Rory was already out of bed. He walked into the baby's room and saw Rory was trying to get him to quite crying.

"I've feed him and changed him but he won't stop crying Tristan." Tristan walked over to them and rubbed the baby's head.

"He doesn't fell hot. Here let me have him." Tristan took him and he was still crying. Tristan walked down the stairs and grabbed a blanket off the couch were Jess was sleeping and walked outside and sat on the swing.

"Come on little man stop crying now I'll tell you a story. The story is how daddy meet mommy. We were at school and I thought she was the most beautiful girlI've ever seen. After the class I made a fool out of myself with her and she was playing hard to get which you'll find out soon enough." The baby was just looking up at Tristan and listening to him. "Then one night mommy walked into this room that I was at she was upset over bagboy and I was just dumped by Summer. So we started to talk and then I got to kiss her which you will learn that at an older age. So after that night we decided to be friends which I ruined by going out with Paris and laying about who I liked. Mommy thought it was Summer but it was really her. Then I get this idea that I would surprise her and take mommy to a concert, but I ruined that too by telling Paris I was going with mommy. She got mad and got back together with bagboy. So I got into a little trouble and your grandfather who you might not meet he sent me away to military school which I will never do to you. Therefore, in the summer, I left for Washington and then I saw you mother again and all the feelings came back to me. We started to talk and hang out at the meetings we had together. Then your great grandfather died and I was hurt and mommy helped me out a lot. After I came back to Washington mommy and me had a lot of fun which once again you'll find out later in life, but your sister won't until she turns forty." The baby was making some noises. "So after that I came back home and fell in love with you mommy and we got together. It wasn't smooth sailing all the time we had our fights, and I left for a while when she was pregnant with you. I will never leave you again Eric. I was so miserable without your mom. After that your sister came into our lives and we haven't been happier." The baby was now asleep and Tristan kissed his forehead and saw Rory was in the doorway.

"I liked your summery of us you left a few things out." Rory sat down beside Tristan and put her head on his shoulder.

"Like what?"

"Me crying after our firstand second kiss."

"You were just happy to see me."

"What ever you say Tristan."

_Flashback_

_Tristan and Rory where walking to her room after spending the night at the lecture hall. Rory opened her door and Tristan was in the doorway looking at her. Tristan leaned down and kissed her out of nowhere. Rory was kissing him back until her books fell onto the floor she jumped and remembered Dean she was crying and ran into her room leaving her books. Tristan put his head on the door and closed his eyes. Tristan picked the books up and walked to his room disappointed once again by Rory Gilmore. _

_Rory was sitting on her bed crying thinking about Dean and what she done first Jess and now Tristan. Rory washed her face and got ready for bed when she realized her books were outside. She opened the door, the books were gone, and she knew Tristan had them._

_Tristan was on his bed thinking about what had happen earlier with Rory he didn't know why he kissed her but he felt her kissing him back and if it wasn't for those fucking books. A knock on the door stopped his thinking. Tristan opened the door and saw Rory was standing outside his door her arms wrapped around her waist._

"_Do you always answer the door shirtless?" Rory tried to laugh but with Tristan looking at her, she couldn't._

"_What do you want Rory?"_

"_I dropped my books did you pick them up?" Tristan moved and he saw them on his desk she walked in and Tristan was right behind her._

"_I'm sorry I kissed you Rory I know you're with Dean, but I can't help it I like you Rory." Rory looked at him and saw he was telling her the truth._

"_Tristan we."_

"_I know you have feelings for me Rory you kissed me back." Rory closed her eyes as Tristan walked closer to her._

"_Tristan Dean and I are together."_

"_Do you love him?" Rory looked at him._

"_I do love him."_

"_Then why haven't I heard anything about him we've been here for two weeks. You have not said nothing about Dean to the other girls who were talking about there boyfriends, and how great they are. You didn't jump in and tell them how great Dean is as if you would if you loved him. I'm not standing here declaring my love for you, but Rory I like you a lot." Tristan ran his hand down her cheek and whipped the tears form them. He leaned down and kissed her again this time no tears form her. Tristan walked them over to the bed and fell on top of her._

"_What about your roommate?" Rory asked as Tristan was kissing down her neck._

"_He's out with some girls he meet." Tristan kissed her again and ran his hand up her shirt Rory knew she should stop him, but she couldn't or was it she didn't want him to? Rory ran her hand up his chest as he unbuttoned her shirt. Tristan looked into her eyes and she kissed him this time._

_Rory opened her eyes and she noticed this wasn't her room and she felt a weight on her waist. Rory moved and saw it was Tristan. Rory was thinking now did she love Dean how could she love him after this night with Tristan? They didn't have sex because they knew she wasn't ready for that, but he did show her the best night of her life._

"_Go back to sleep Rory it's early." Tristan mumbled into her shoulder._

"_I have to get back to my room."_

"_What time is it?"_

"_Four o'clock." Tristan let her go and she looked at Tristan. "Cover your eyes so I can get dressed."_

"_Like I haven't seen you naked already Mary." Rory blushed and smacked Tristan who covered his head with the pillow that she was using. "Okay I'm dressed." Tristan put the pillow, walked over, and handed her the books._

"_No regrets?"_

"_None." Rory kissed him and walked out of his room._

* * *

Thank you for the reviews they have been down as of late but that doesn't bother me. I wanted to show some more from Washington since I've not done that lately. No more Dean for a long time butthree new people will be coming in when they get to Yale(can you guss who?) If anything about the baby is off I'm sorry about that. 


	20. Chapter 19

Tristan was sitting on the couch with Eric in his arms feeding him and Coffee right beside him. Rory went out with Lane and Abby shopping. Tristan put Eric in his playpen and then went to make him a sandwich, when the dog started to bark. Tristan walked over to the door, opened it, and saw his parents were standing there looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well since you won't bring our grandson over to see use we are coming over to see him."

"Mom do you think that I might have a reason for not coming over to see you?"

"Tristan this is ridicules keeping this feud going."

"You guys kicked me out of the house, and said horrible things about my family."

"We are sorry for that Tristan can we just see him please?" Tristan walked over to the playpen when his dad tried to walk inside.

"Coffee." The dog looked at the man and growled at him. Tristan picked his son and walked over to his parents. "This is Eric Janlan Dugrey." His mom was almost crying and his father was looking at the dog who never took his eyes off the man.

"Can I hold him?" Tristan handed him over to his mom who was talking to him. His dad finally looked at the kid then walked back to his car. "He is so cute Tristan."

"Mom why are you still with him for?"

"Tristan it's not that easy to just throw away over twenty years of marriage."

"Mom he cheats on you all the time you deserve better mom. If this is about money and lawyers, I'll pay for everything and you can live at grandpa's place until you find your own."

"Tristan I do love your father."

"If he wasn't around mom you would've seen a lot more of me this past year."

"I have no proof he's cheated on me."

"I can get you proof mom but if I do I need to know that you will use it." She handed Eric back to Tristan and walked out to the car. "That was your grandma nice women but cares to much about name and money." Tristan put Eric back into the ply pen and finished his sandwich.

Tristan and the dog were lying on the couch watching a baseball game with Eric sleeping on Tristan's chest. Tristan closed his eyes and the next thing he know Abby was looking at him with a scow on her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"They didn't have my shoe size."

"You have enough shoes Abbes."

"Daddy they were a silver and blue and really pretty."

"Well we can go next week and see if they have any in." Abby nodded and saw her brother was wake and looking at her.

"Hi E." Abby held her hand out and he grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth. Tristan handed him his pacifier and he stuck in his mouth. Rory and Lane walked inside as Lane picked Eric up and he laughed at that. Rory walked over, kissed Tristan and then her son, and walked up stairs.

Tristan and Abby were walking to the market to pick up something like diapers. They walked inside and saw everyone looking at them that were nothing new to him he was use to it. Tristan picked up a couple bags of diapers, Abby picked up some gummy worms, and Tristan walked up to the counter and paid for the things.

"Daddy why was everyone looking at us?" Tristan knew that some people in town didn't like him since he got Rory pregnant.

"They really don't like daddy."

"Why?"

"Where daddy and mommy had Eric."

"Why?"

"Mommy was the town princess going to Chilton. She had a great boyfriend so they were disappointed when mommy got pregnant with your brother, so they were mad at me for that."

"I like you daddy."

"I like you too Abbes." Tristan picked her up and she hugged him.

"Daddy is my other mommy ever going to come back?" Tristan had noticed she was asking about Stephanie a lot lately.

"You see when she left you with you with me, I told her not to come back unless you wanted to see her. Do you want to see her?"

"I would like to. But I don't want mommy to get mad at me."

"If you want to see Stephanie, mommy won't get mad Abby."

"Can I see her then?"

"I'll call her when we get home and talk to her about it." Tristan didn't want to do this but knew he had to for Abby. When they got home, Rory was making faces at Eric who was laughing at her. Tristan gave Abby some of the gummy bears and she went into her room as Tristan sat down beside Rory.

"She wants to see Stephanie." Rory looked over at Tristan who had his eyes closed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Call and talk to her I guess. You might want to talk to her, she thinks if wants to see her you'll get mad at her."

"To be honest I might get mad but not at Abby but at Stephanie for leaving her own daughter."

"Well at least she's with us now." Eric was getting hungry so Rory went up stairs to feed him as Tristan found the number for Stephanie.

"Hello."

"Is this Stephanie?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Tristan Dugrey." He heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Is Abby okay?"

"Yea she is great. She wants to see you."

"I'm in Hartford right now."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Awhile now."

"You never thought about calling me or your daughter?"

"Are you going to let me see Abby?"

"You are going to have to see me first at the Inn at one." Tristan hung the phone up, walked up stairs, and saw Rory putting Eric to bed.

"She's been in Hartford for awhile now. She never even wanted to see Abby." Rory could tell he was mad about this. "She has the gall to ask if she can see my daughter."

"Tristan she is her mother."

"No she's not you are her mother, not her she is our child Rory not hers."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her at the Inn."

"What time?"

"One."

"You want me to come?"

"What are we going to do about the kids?"

"Take them with us Abby can stay with mom."

"Okay."

When they got to the Inn Tristan told Lorelai what was going on, and then she took Abby into the kitchen. Tristan was sitting at the table he was holding Eric as Stephanie and a guy walked in and sat down she looked horrible nothing like before. Tristan handed Rory Eric, she put him in his stroller, and Tristan was just looking at the two.

"You've been her for how long?"

"A few months now."

"You missed you own daughters birthday."

"You told me I could see her."

"You couldn't send her a gift or a card."

"We were busy." The person said beside Stephanie

"Shut up I don't even know you so stay out of this." Tristan yelled pointing his finger at the person and Eric started to cry. Lorelai walked over and took him so Rory could try to keep Tristan calmed down.

"And if I don't rich boy?"

"You don't want to know trust me."

"Abby's not even your daughter."

"I didn't ask you to come here so just leave."

"If I go I'm taking my daughter." Tristan shook his head at the man. "What ever her name is my daughter."

"You don't even know her name you piece of shit." Rory reached over and took Tristan's hand. "By the way the test results were wrong Stephanie I'm Abby's father."

"They told me you weren't."

"He called me a few days later and said he made a mistake." Rory looked over at him no emotion not showing anything to this man.

"Right." Tristan handed him his cell phone.

"Call the doctor yourself and see." Stephanie grabbed the phone and handed it to Tristan.

"Can I see her or not."

"No you can't, look at you you're nothing like you use to be smart, beautiful woman and now look at you. My daughter is not seeing you ever again and remembers what you signed." Abby walked out and over to Rory and tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy I have to use the bathroom." Rory stood up, took her hand, and walked her over to the restroom.

"She called her mommy."

"Well Rory is legally her mom she adopted her. Now I want both of you gone before Rory gets back." Lorelai handed Tristan Eric since they were getting busy.

"Is that your son I read about in the papers?"

"Yea it is." She nodded and gave Tristan back his phone the two walked away as Tristan was looking at his son. Abby walked over and looked up at Tristan.

"Who where you talking to?"

"No one Abbes, so I talked to your mother she couldn't make the trip. She didn't want to see you I'm sorry."

"That's fine can we go take Coffee for a walk?"

"Yea let's go." Tristan and his family walked home and then he and Abby took Coffee for that walk she wanted to.

Jess was in the diner when Paris walked inside and sat down.

"I can't go to school." Jess walked over and sat down beside her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The place I was going to live sent me a letter saying I didn't get in so I have no where to live. They could've called me so I could've yelled at them but no, they send me Fed-Ex. I called them but no one would talk to me they said to call back." Jess put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well I know someone who has a room open but you will have to like kids and a dog."

"I'm not living with Tristan and Rory."

"Paris unless you want to go find a room ask them."

"I won't be able to study all the crying and a little kid running around and a dog barking at everything so my grades will suffer."

"First Eric doesn't cry that often and Abby will be in her room reading or watching TV and you'll have your own room."

"Fine I'll ask them." Paris kissed him, walked out of the diner, and drove to talk to Tristan and Rory.

Paris heard the dog barking and a baby crying when she walked up to the Gilmore house. Paris was standing outside her hand was about to knock she was debating it after hearing all the noise from inside. The door flung open and Tristan was standing on the inside with Abby in his arms she was trying to get down.

"Put me down daddy."

"No I told you not to run around your brother when he's in the floor."

"I said I'm sorry." Abby was still trying to get down.

"You kicked your brother in the eye."

"I told him I'm sorry."

"Paris what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you and Rory." Tristan moved as Paris walked in and sat down beside the dog. Tristan carried Abby into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"Don't move I'll tell you when you can." Tristan walked out of the room. "Coffee off the couch now." Coffee jumped down and walked over to his bed as Rory walked down with a still crying Eric.

"Paris hi what are you doing here?" Rory was still trying to get Eric to quite crying. Tristan walked over to him and put a cool washcloth on his eye he quit crying but still sobbing.

"I need to talk to you and Tristan." Rory looked down at her son who was now looking at her.

"Okay what's up?" Rory sat down beside Paris on the couch.

"Would you guys let me stay with you? My room was not given to me I really need to have a room. The only thing I ask is to keep your hellions under control."

"First Paris yes you can stay with us and second our kids are good kids." Tristan said as Eric started to cry again Rory picked the washcloth off his eye and it was a little puff. "Abby you better not be asleep."

"I said I was sorry daddy." Abby yelled from her room. Rory walked into the kitchen to feed Eric.

"I'll give you a key take Jess and get the room the way you want it."

"I can do anything to it I want?"

"As long as the room is standing then yes." Tristan walked over to some keys and throw them to Paris how smiled and walked out of the house.

* * *

Thank you for the reveiws for the last chapter. As you might have guessed Logan will be in this story in chapter 21. I have just wrote Chris's parents in on the story I didn't know how to bring them in. Next chapter is a filler chapter just to tell you before hand. 


	21. Chapter 20

The time for moving was here and Rory was not looking forward to this. She had to pack her things, Abby's things, and Eric's things. Rory was in her room packing her things up seen Tristan all ready had his things packed and moved into the house. Tristan and Jess were trying to get the house ready for an active baby around the house. Lorelai was in Abby's room helping her pack her things until Abby started to cry.

"I don't want to leave you grandma." Lorelai hugged Abby as she cried on her shoulder Lorelai was trying not to cry.

"I don't want you to leave me ether, but you have to. Mommy and daddy will bring you to see me all the time okay." Abby nodded and Lorelai want back to packing and Abby helped her.

Eric was on the bed with pillows all around him he was rolling now when on his back. Rory was almost crying when Lorelai walked into the room and hugged Rory.

"So everyone is going to miss me?"

"Mom my kids have grown up here."

"Rory you knew this was coming when the year started." Lorelai was trying not to cry which wasn't working for her.

"I know mom I'm just going to miss you that's all." She waved her hand around the room.

"What about me I go from having four people living with me to just me how am I going to survive." Rory laughed some while whipping her eyes.

"Mom what are you going to do with no one here with you?" Rory thinking about what her mom just said.

"Walk around naked." Rory looked up and saw Tristan and Jess were standing at the door looking at Lorelai she busted out laughing.

"Did not need to know that Lorelai." Tristan said as Jess walked away as Tristan walked in and his son who was smiling at him.He stuck his tongue out which Eric did too. "Are you ready to go?" Rory shook her head no and Tristan sat down beside her and picked Eric up. "Rory we have to go if you want to be their before dark."

"Why are we moving so soon for?" He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"So Abby can adjust before she starts preschool and we need to get our books and Paris."

"Okay Tristan lets go before I change my mind." Tristan handed Eric to Rory, picked up her bags, and walked down the stairs. Rory walked outside and put Eric into his car seat as Tristan done the same to Abby. Lorelai walked over, whipped her eyes, and kissed Rory and Tristan then the kids.

"Luke and I will drive up later tonight to make sure you have everything." Lorelai hugged the kids again and walked over to Tristan. "Take care of them for me Tristan love you."

"I will Lorelai love you too." Tristan kissed her cheek and walked over to Jess to let Rory and her mom have some privacy.

"This is it kid I love you." They were both crying now as they hugged.

"I love you too mom I'll miss you so much." A car pulled up, Rory looked, and saw her dad was walking over to her she ran over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Chris smiled as the two walked over to the car.

"I couldn't let my daughter leave for college and not seeing her off." Chris walked over, kissed the kids, and shook Tristan's hand.

"Rory we need to go." Rory nodded and hugged her mom again then her dad and walked over to the car and got in. Tristan handed Jess the keys to his car. "Coffee lets go." The dog jumped in the back seat, which had a blanket so he wouldn't ruin the seat.

"I see you in a few hours." Lorelai waved at them as they pulled away and Chris hugged Lorelai. They stopped at Luke's, Rory walked inside, hugged him, and got some coffee, and they were off.

When they pulled up Paris had a moving van parked in front of the house and ordering the people around. Tristan got out of the SUV and walked over to the people and Paris.

"Paris what the hell are you doing?"

"Moving my stuff in."

"How much stuff do you have?"

"This is the first truck load." Tristan looked inside and saw chairs and a couch.

"Paris we have new furniture." Paris walked inside and looked at it.

"Fine take it back to where you got it from and cancel all the other truck." The people nodded and left before she changed her mind. Tristan walked back over to the SUV and got Abby out as Rory was getting Eric out of his car seat. Tristan put Abby down and she ran into her new room. Jess pulled up and the dog jumped out form the back and started to sniff all around. Rory walked inside, put Eric down in his playpen, and helped Tristan carrying stuff inside. Rory looked at her two-month-old son holding his head up, smiling, and cooing at Rory. Abby walked down, went to Rory, and sat down beside her.

"Can we go see grandma?"

"Grandma and Luke will be coming and visiting us in a little bit."

"I'm hungry."

"Go tell daddy and bring Coffee inside." Abby nodded and opened the door up.

"Coffee come here boy." The dog ran up to Abby. "Sit." Coffee sat down in front of Abby who clapped her hands. "Roll over." Coffee rolled over, sat back up, waggling his tail. Abby walked inside, the dog followed her, and she gave him a treat. Abby walked back outside, found Tristan, and Jess talking while still unloading the SUV. "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Okay we have to go to the store."

"Go ahead I can handle this." Tristan nodded and Jess picked up the bags and carried them inside as Tristan and Abby got into the car and left. Jess walked inside and saw Rory was making the baby noises as was Eric Jess laughed at her and she turned around and looked at him.

"That private schooling is coming in handy right now." Rory stuck her tongue out at Jess who carried the bags upstairs.

Tristan parked the car, got Abby out, took her hand, and walked into the store Abby took the handle and they walked down the aisles. Tristan saw some girls talking as they walked up to him.

"Hi Tristan."

"Summer." Tristan picked up some milk walking away when Summer was right behind him.

"What are you doing here Tristan?"

"Shopping."

"I mean in New Haven."

"I'm starting school here, and I live here now."

"So am I. So did Rory have your kid yet?"

"Yea he's about two months old now."

"Wow and who is this?" Summer looked down at Abby who was just standing right beside Tristan.

"This is Abby my daughter." Summer looked at Tristan who started to walk away from her and pick more food up.

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"So you had her."

"Hey listen here as much as I would love to talk to you I fell my IQ dropping so I'm just going to finish up shopping and go home to my family come on Abby." Tristan and Abby walked away from Summer.

Tristan and Jess were carrying in the bags from the store they had food in the house but not much. He also had to pick up diapers and wipes for Eric since the kid used a lot of them. Tristan saw Rory and Abby were talking to Eric who was laughing the whole time. Paris and Jess walked in from outside with Coffee right behind them and sat down beside Rory. Tristan just walked upstairs to take a shower it has been a long day for him first getting up around four and driving here after getting Jess to baby proofing the house, and finish sitting up the bedrooms. After Tristan's shower he laid down on the bed and closing his eyes. Rory walked upstairs to see where Tristan was when she opened the bedroom door she saw he had his eyes closed. She walked over to the bed and sat laid down beside Tristan who put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Are you coming downstairs?" Tristan shook his head no. "Mom and Luke will be here soon." Tristan nodded but kept his eyes closed. "Jess is staying the night." He nodded again. Rory tried to get up to leave him to sleep but he pulled her closer to him. "Tristan I need to get back downstairs."

"Where are the kids?"

"Eric is sleeping and Abby is watching TV."

"Paris and Jess?"

"With Abby."

"Then you can stay here with me in bed."

"Come on Tristan mom is going to be here at anytime." Rory looked down and saw he was still in his towel. "You need to get dressed Tristan." Tristan let her up and went to get dressed. Tristan lay back down then heard the knock on the door as Abby and Coffee walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Daddy why are you sleeping?" She whispered into his ear.

"Daddy is tired and needs sleep."

"It's not nap time."

"Did mommy send you up here?"

"Maybe." Tristan opened his arms up and Abby snuggled into her father's arms. "Who were you talking to at the store?"

"An old girlfriend from high school."

"Did you like her?"

"Yea I did but not anymore." Abby nodded and closed her eyes and she fell asleep in Tristan's arms. Rory looked at her watched and noticed Abby had been upstairs for about an hour. Rory walked upstairs and saw Tristan and Abby were asleep then she heard the baby cry. Rory walked down to the room and picked him up him was wet so she changed his diaper. Coffee ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs and started to bark. She walkedover and opened the door and saw her mom was about to knock.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Coffee."

"No thank you I had three cups on the way over."

"Mom."  
"I know your dog." Lorelai took Eric from Rory. "Where is my other grandchild?"

"Asleep with her father upstairs."

"What room?"

"First door on the right." Lorelai walked in and headed upstairs. Luke walked in and hugged Rory. Lorelai walked in and saw Abby laying in his arms they both had there mouths slightly opened. She looked down in her arms and saw Eric was looking at his dad and laughing. Lorelai walked over and touched Abby's arm, which wake the little girl up.

"Hi sleepyhead." Lorelai moved the blonde hair from her face.

"Hi grandma." Abby smiled at Lorelai

"Are you going to come downstairs and see Luke?" Abby nodded and slipped out of Tristan's arms and walked downstairs and hugged Luke. Jess and Paris walked out from the kitchen and sat down in the floor as the dog sat down beside Jess. Tristan walked down the stairs and saw his family talking and laughing. If someone had told him a few years ago that, he would have all of the people he cared so much for he would laugh at them and find a blonde bimbo to sleep with. Rory noticed the baby was more active then before then she looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan was standing on the steps watching them. Tristan walked down, took his son, and sat down beside Rory. The family talked for the rest of the night before Lorelai and Luke had to go back to Stars Hollow.

Tristan was lying in the bed with Rory in his arms everyone was in there beds now. Rory noticed the Tristan was not asleep and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What is wrong Tristan?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I saw Summer today at the store and it got me thinking about things. Before I meet you, I was a lonely lost little boy I had everything handed to me. The best thing that has happened to me was you turning me down every time I asked you out. I just don't want to loss you, Abby, and Eric now by me screwing something up. I love you guys too much to lose you now."

"You won't lose me our or the kids we all in this for the long run." Tristan kissed her before closing his eyes.

"I love you Rory." Tristan closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him as the two fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. About Tristan not letting Abby see her mother he just wanted to protect her since her mom was nothing like she was befroe droping her off at Lorelai's place. She comes back up in future chapters where you lean more of a back story for her. Logan is coming up next chapter but after that he is not in many more. The way the baby acts and is growing up I got from a wedsite. I try to stick with what they say but something might be rushed so I'm sorry for that. Thanks again for reading. 


	22. Chapter 21

Tristan and Rory got there classes and none of them overlap as they planed on. Rory and Paris each got a job on the paper, which Tristan was not happy with but he accepted it.

"Hey buddy." Tristan picked his son up for the playpen it was quite since Rory and Paris were getting to know the people at the paper. "So if someone would say I was going to Yale with your mom I would've laughed at them." Abby walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Tristan.

"When do I start school?"

"Monday."

"What time?"

"From eight to one."

"Who is going to pick me up?"

"Either mommy or me, maybe Paris sometimes."

"When can we see grandma?"

"This weekend we'll drive to Stars Hollow and stay until Sunday afternoon."

"Is Coffee going?"

"We'll have to see if Paris goes with us then yea he will but if not then he stays." Abby walked out of the kitchen she was adjusting to her new house. "So back to us Eric what do you want to do today?" The baby laughed at Tristan.

Rory and Paris walked into the Yale Daily News paper and saw a lot of people where already here. They stood up and listened to the editor talking about everything they are going to do this year. Rory saw a person was looking at her the whole time he had blonde hair and reminded her of Tristan. After the meeting Rory and Paris walked to there new desks and was getting everything ready as the guy walked up to Rory.

"You're new?"

"That's what happens where you start a new school."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore nice family from Hartford?"

"I'm from Stars Hollow but my grandparents live there."

"So where are you staying?"

"House off campus."

"Wow all by yourself?"

"No Paris lives there two."

"Say no more what are you doing after this?"

"Going home."

"So you're free?"

"No I'm not I have things to do." Paris walked over to Rory and Logan.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea see you around Logan." Rory walked out of the office with Logan right behind her then Colin and Finn walked over to him.

"Who are you following mate?" Logan just smiled and walked away from his friends.

Rory walked opened the door to her house to see Coffee was waiting for her.

"Hi boy." Rory petted him on the head, walked over to where Abby was sitting, and kissed her forehead. "Was you good for daddy?"

"Yes mommy when are we going to see grandma?"

"Soon baby girl." Rory walked into the kitchen to see Tristan feeding Eric she smiled and kissed Tristan's cheek. "Was he good for you today?"

"Of course he likes his dad."

"I have to take him next week for his cheek up. So I'll pick Abby up from school then."

"Okay how was the paper?"

"I meet a guy who was trying to flirt with me." Tristan looked up at her and smiled.

"Who?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Really he was hitting on you."

"Tristan there is no need to get mad."

"I'm not mad I know him form the parties that I went to with my parents."

"Are you friends?"

"Hell no we know each other." Tristan finished feeding Eric and burped him.

"So I'm not to invite him over?"

"No." Tristan kissed her again and walks into the living room where Abby was. Tristan held Eric up, blow on his stomach while Rory watched this, and smiled to herself.

(I know no Stars Hollow action so sue me. Lorelai will be coming up soon.)

A week since the paper had started, and Rory was turning in her first article into the editor when Logan walked over to her. Rory saw this as she picked up her books.

"Going home Ace?"

"Yea I have to get home. I'm already late." Rory said looking down at her watch.

"So you don't want to get coffee with me?"

"No I already had my two cups for the day."

"Are you on a coffee limit?"

"Yea I am." Rory looked at her watch again, and pushed pass Logan. Colin and Finn walked over to him.

"What are you going to do know?"

"Follow her find out where she lives."

"Mate how about we go look at her records. I know the doll who works there."

"Finn you finally have a good idea."

Abby was playing in the front yard as Rory took Eric inside to feed him. Abby saw three men walking into the gated yard. Abby saw three men walking over to her. Abby looked around for Rory, but didn't see her.

"Hi we're looking for Rory Gilmore." The guy moved the cups from one hand to another.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Abby was still looking for Rory.

"We're friends of hers." Logan reached out for her, which scared her even more.

"Coffee." Abby's voice sounded scared.

"Yea it's for Rory." Logan saw a dog running from the back barking. Abby ran inside crying as Coffee was still barking. Rory walked outside with Eric in her arms.

"Logan what are you doing here?"

"Could you call off the dog?" Logan looked down as the dog was still barking at him.

"Coffee sit." The dog sat down in front of Logan, Colin, and Finn. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. What are you doing babysitting for someone?"

"Yea for myself."

"Those are your kids?"

"Yea now, if you will leave I have to go make sure my daughter is okay. Let's go inside Coffee." The dog took off running as Rory walked inside. Rory walked up to Abby's room, and saw she was crying and scared.

"It's okay Abby he is gone now."

"I want my daddy." Abby said still crying. Rory closed her eyes it hurt he to see Abby like this.

"Daddy isn't home yet, but he will be."

"I want him now." Abby was still crying.

"Do you want Coffee to stay in here with you?" She nodded, and Rory yelled for the dog.

Tristan walked inside, and saw Rory was upset about something. Rory ran over to him, and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Logan came over when Abby was outside, and it scared her. She's been crying for you ever since." Tristan kissed her forehead, and walked upstairs. He knocked on Abby's door then walked inside. Tristan saw the dog was sitting on the bed, and he motioned for him to get off. Coffee walked over, and sat down beside Tristan.

"Abbes where are you?" Abby came out from under her bed, and hugged Tristan. She was crying on his shoulder. "Shh baby girl everything is okay I'm here." Abby finally stopped crying after a few minutes while Tristan just rocked her. "Tell me how school is going."  
"I like going to school."

"Good. Do you like your teacher?"

"Yes."

"You want to go watch a movie?"

"Yea." Abby got off Tristan's lap, walked down stairs as Tristan saw Paris walking past the room.

"Paris do you know where Logan lives?"

"Yea why?"

"I want to talk to him." Paris told Tristan where Logan was staying. Tristan walked downstairs and saw Rory with Eric on her lap, and Abby's head on her shoulder. "I am going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Daddy can we have pizza, and cheesy bread?"

"Yep, be good for mommy." Tristan kissed her forehead, and then Rory and Eric's forehead.

Tristan walked up to the door, and knocked hard. A guy opened the door, and was looking at Tristan not know who he was.

"Can I help you?"  
"Is Logan here?"  
"He should be back in a few minutes." Tristan pushed past the guy, and sat down on the couch. "Make yourself at home. I'm Colin"  
"Don't care who you are." Tristan sat on the couch, and another guy walked out from one of the rooms.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"He's here to see Logan."

"He's not here mate. I'm Finn."  
"I don't give a shit who you two are okay." The door opened, and a blond hair guy walked inside with a woman on his arm. Tristan walked over to him, grabbed his throat, and slammed him up against the wall. The woman walked out of the place without saying anything. "You made my daughter cry, and I don't like it when she cries. Stay away from my family, or you will regret it. My girlfriend isn't interested in you." Tristan let him fall to the ground.

"Who are you?" Logan got out after Tristan let him go.

"Tristan Dugrey. Now are you going to leave Rory alone?"  
"You're the one dating Rory?"  
"Yea for over a year now. Leave her and my family alone."  
"So you're the father of her kids."  
"How the hell did you get into Yale? You can't be that stupid." Tristan turned around to look at the other men. "That includes you two. IfRory wants to talk to you then fine, but if she doesn't then stay away from her now ladies I have a pizza to take to my daughter."

Tristan was putting Abby to bed she hasn't left his side since he got home. After she was asleep, he walked into the bedroom, and picked his book up to study. Rory walked in after putting Eric to sleep. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to study, but something is very distracting."

"What would that be?"  
"My very hot girlfriend." Tristan kissed her it has been awhile since the last time they were alone together.

"I thought you had to study?" Rory said in between kisses.  
"I have all day tomorrow to study." Rory took the book of his chest.

Tristan was asleep when he heard the door opening. He looked up and saw Abby in the doorway. He got out of bed, walked over to her, and picked her up.

"What are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"You were asleep when I left your room." They walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. "How about some warm milk?" Abby nodded as Tristan sat her on the counter. After the milk was warm, Tristan sat Abby down on the chair, and gave her a few cookies.

"Can we go see grandma this weekend?"  
"We were just at grandma's last weekend so grandma is coming here to stay for a few days."

"Really."  
"Yea she misses you and your brother. That guy will never bother you again okay." Abby nodded, and finished her cookies then Tristan carried her back into her room. "Go to sleep you have school tomorrow."  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too baby girl." Tristan kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Tristan walked inside his house just as Rory was getting ready to leave. This was normal for them lately just a few passing moments.

"Dinner is in the microwave. I just feed Eric so he should be good for a while. Abby is in her room doing what ever she does all the time. I need to go I love you." Rory kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"Love you too."

Tristan said while Rory was closing the door. Tristan saw Paris had Eric they were watching TV.

"You want me to take him?"  
"No we're fine right little man." Tristan laughed knowing what was going to happen. Tristan walked up to Abby's room to see her.

"Anyone home?" Tristan said knocking on the door.

"Hi daddy."  
"Hey baby girl." Tristan kissed her forehead. "Did you help mommy make dinner?"  
"Yea we made spaghetti and meat balls."

"You guys always make that."

"That's the only thing mommy knows how to make, that tastes good."

"I know but don't tell her that."

Tristan walked downstairs to see Eric was getting fussy. Paris was trying to get him settled down.

"Want me to take him now?"  
"Yea go ahead." Tristan picked his son up who was happy to see him. Tristan walked into the kitchen to warm up his food. While Tristan was eating, Eric took a handful of food and throw it down to the dog who was sitting by the table. Eric laughed and down it again laughing some more.

"Come on Eric your dad needs to eat too." Eric rubbed his hands on Tristan's face making it red. Paris walked into the kitchen, and saw that Tristan was having trouble handling his son while eating.

"I'll take him back until you are done." Paris picked him up.

"Paris watch out his hands are." Too late, he rubbed what was left of the tomato sauce on his hands all over Paris face.

"You little piece of."

"Paris." Paris held him out from her body while walking over to the sink.

Rory walked inside the house and saw Abby was ready for bed. Abby hugged her. Tristan walked down stairs with a freshly bathed Eric in his arms. Eric reached for Rory who took him, and then kissed his forehead.

"How did everything go tonight?"  
"Eric got all dirty so daddy had to give him a bath." Tristan looked at Abby.

"You weren't supposed to tell mommy that remember." Abby shrugged her shoulders, and turned back to the television.

"What happened Tristan?"

"Eric thought it was funny to feed Coffee my dinner."

"He didn't?"  
"Yes he did. I had it all over my face to prove it." Paris said walking downstairs with her books.

It was Friday and no one had class except for Abby who never wanted to go to school on Fridays. Tristan dropped her off when her teacher walked outside and motioned for Tristan to roll his window down.

"Mr. Dugrey it's nice to see you."

"You too Miss. Chase."

"Mr. Dugrey I would like to speak to you after school today if you could make it."

"Rory will be picking Abby up today I have something to do for school, but I'll tell her."

"Thank you Mr. Dugrey."

"Call me Tristan please, and you're welcome."

Rory pulled into Abby's school parking lot she was nervous about this since he was only in trouble three times. She carried Eric up to Abby's classroom. Rory saw Miss. Chase sitting at her desk Rory walked in and sat down.

"Mrs. Dugrey it's nice to see you."

"Rory Gilmore, Tristan and I aren't married."

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore. I want to talk to you about Abigail's performance in school. She is doing wonderful tops in the class." Rory smiled at this she was so proud of Abby right now. "She is one of the nicest little girls I've ever taught."

"We are really proud of her Miss. Chase." Eric started to get tired and fussy. "Umm if we are down I really need to get him home."

"Of course I'll get Abigail for you." Rory nodded and tried to get Eric settled down because he was now crying. Abby walked in with her backpack.

"Tell Miss. Chase bye."

"Bye Miss. Chase."

"Bye Abigail see you Monday."

Abby was waiting by the door since coming home from school. Tristan was sitting on the couch with Eric lying in the floor kicking his legs in the airAbby looked out the window and saw Lorelai's Jeep pull up. Abby ran out the door with Coffee right behind her.

"Grandma." Lorelai picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lorelai put Abby down then patted the dog on the head. Lorelai walked inside as Rory come from the kitchen and hugged her.

"Daughter of mine."

"Mother of mine."

"Where's my grandson?" Tristan carried Eric over, and handed him to Lorelai then hugging her.

Paris was going to Stars Hollow to see Jess for the weekend so it was just the five of them. Lorelai was going to watch the kids so Rory and Tristan could go out tonight and relax. After they had dinner, they were going to walk around a park for a while.

"I want you to wear this." Tristan held up a blindfold.

"Dirty." Tristan tied it over her eyes as they walked to a not while known part of the park. Tristan reached up and untied the blindfold, and Rory saw many sunflowers lined up. She looked at them it spelled out something. Se turned around after reading it she had tears in her eyes. Tristan smiled and get down on one knee.

"I know you don't want a long drawn out speech so I'm not going to do that. Rory I love you. Will you marry me?" Tristan pulled the ring out that Abby picked for her.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. So Tristan asked her to marry him (I think everyone knows the answer). Next chapter Rory and Lorelai get into a miss understanding over how to dress Eric and it's Christmas time in Stars Hollow. Tristan talks about his grandparents with Abby and takes her when he talks to them. Sorry about the text close together my computer missed up the typing some just on this story not my other one I don't know why yet. 


	23. Chapter 22

Lorelai was watching TV with Abby while Eric was on the floor doing his mini pushups.

"Mom where are you?"

"Living room." Rory walked in with the biggest smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Tristan asked me to marry him." Lorelai's eyes got huge as Rory held up the ring. Lorelai ran over and hugged her.

"Mommy what's going on?"

"Daddy asked me to marry him."

"What does that mean?"

"Mommy will have the same last name as you, and Eric, and daddy."

"Does grandma's name change to?"

"When she marries Luke it will." Lorelai looked over at Rory.

"Who is to say I'm marrying Luke?"

"Come on mom everyone knows it's going to happen." Tristan walked inside and was meeting by Lorelai giving him a bear hug.

"Need to breathe here Lorelai." She let him go before hugging her daughter. Abby saw the ring on Rory's finger.

"Mommy that's the ring daddy got you a long time ago." Tristan closed his eyes as both women looking at him he laughed some.

"How long have you had this ring?" Rory asked her hands on her hips.Tristan picked Eric up who laughed since Tristan was.

"When Abby and I went to the office."

"When she got a new doll?"

"Yea I had to get it for her to be quite."

"You bribed your own daughter?"

"No, maybe, yes I didn't want her to spoil the surprise. I'm going to go give Eric a bath."

"Yea we're going to have some girl talk." Lorelai took Rory's arm.

"Can I stay grandma?"

"Of course."

Rory and Lorelai were talking and Abby was playing with her dolls when a knock on the door surprised everyone even the dog. Rory opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Louise, Madeline hi." She hugged her friends as Abby walked over.

"Louise." Abby yelled as she hugged her and then Madeline.

"Hi Abbes how are you?"

"Good I go to school now."

"Paris told me and that is why I'm here for. Ask your mom if we can go shopping with me?" Abby looked over at Rory who nodded.

"Where is Tristan and your son?" Madeline asked just as Tristan was walking down the steps without his shirt on. Eric was just in his diaper he was playing with the pacifier in his mouth.

"Ladies."

"Tristan were is your shirt at?" Rory asked as Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Your son got me all wet." Louise and Madeline walked over to see Eric. They both put there hands on Eric's head.

"Guys mind getting your hands off Tristan's chest please." Rory said as they saw there hands were on his chest as well as Eric's head.

"Sorry Tristan." They both said which made him laugh.

"It was fine I didn't mind." Rory smacked his arm, and took Eric.

"Go get your clothes on."

"First time I heard that from you." Tristan said walking away from her. Rory tried to smack him again, but he was to far away.

"When you come back we're going shopping." Tristan walked upstairs as Lorelai walked over to them.

"So ladies are we going to leave the men here and go shopping?"

"Of course as soon as Tristan gets down here." Tristan walked downstairs with a shirt on so Rory handed him Eric.

"So we'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything." Rory kissed him then Eric. Abby took Louise's hand as they walked out.

"Your sister and Louise have some kind of blonde bonding thing." Tristan said to Eric who was going back to sleep. "What time did you get grandma up this morning?" Tristan sat down on the couch and the dog jumped up beside him.

The women walked inside and saw Tristan had Eric lying on his chest with the dog in between his legs. Lorelai and Rory was use to this but Louise and Madeline were awing at this.

"That is so cute."

"I know I want a man like Tristan." Madeline said as Lorelai put her arm around the two.

"We all do ladies, but Rory has him. I think he might be one of a kind." They nodded as Rory walked over with Eric who was awake.

"Can I hold him?" Madeline asked and Rory nodded. Madeline was looking at Eric smiling at him. Abby walked over to Tristan who was looking at her. She lay down on his chest. Tristan was rubbing her back.

"Did you get anything?"

"Louise picked me out some clothes." Tristan looked at her.

"Did mommy say you could get them?"  
"Yea she looked at them before she paid for them."

"Good." The women were still looking over at Rory who was smiling.

"Guys I have something to tell you. Tristan and I are getting married." Rory held her hand up. Louise and Madeline both looked at the ring.

"Are we going to be part of the weeding?"  
"Of course you two, Paris, and Lane are going to be my bride's maids."

"When is it?"

"Don't know yet it just happened last night." Louise took Eric from Madeline as Eric laughed at her.

Rory was walking around campus it was her last class before Christmas break when one of the guys Logan was always around walked up to her.

"Hello love."

"Hi I don't remember your name."

"Finn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about me mate Logan awhile back it was his idea not mine love."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"Are you busy right now? Sorry love I'm not trying to hit on you or anything you're not my type. Just wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee get to know each other become friends." Rory smiled at him she could always use more friends at school.

"As long as Tristan doesn't find out that I had more then two cups of coffee today."

"I won't tell if you won't tell." The two walked over to the coffee shop near school.

Rory asked Finn over they had became friends in matter of ten minutes she enjoined his company at the coffee shop.

"Stay here I need to tell Tristan be right back." He nodded as Rory walked inside and found Tristan was sitting on the couch with Abby as Paris had Eric. "Tristan can I talk to you?" He nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "I brought a friend home today. He is one of the guys who was with Logan."

"Okay I don't care Rory I told them that if you want to be friends with them I was fine with that. You might want to tell Abby so she isn't scared to see him again." Rory did talk to Abby who nodded and said that was okay as long as her daddy was here for her. Rory let Finn inside and the dog was looking at him. "Coffee lay down." The dog walked over to his bed as Tristan walked over to Finn. "Finn right nice to see you again."

"You to mate." He saw Abby walking over and hiding behind Tristan's leg. "Hi little love I'm Finn." He reached his hand out to Abby who looked up at Tristan he smiled and nodded. Abby shook his hand.

"I'm Abby nice to meet you."

"Finn is going to stay for diner." The diner was a nice one as Finn fit right in with everyone and had a good time without alcohol, which was a first for him.

Christmas time and they still didn't have the first snow yet which Rory was disappointed. Tristan was getting Abby ready while Rory was getting Eric ready. Tristan walked in and saw all the clothes Rory had on Eric.

"He looks like that kid from A Christmas Story Rory. Eric can't even put his arms down."

"It's cold out Tristan I don't want him getting sick."

"Rory the car is in a heated garage, He's only going to be out for a few seconds when we get home."

"Is Jess and Paris ready?"

"Yea they are going to take the dog with them." Rory went to put another coat on Eric when Tristan picked him up. "He's fine Rory we'll wrap a blanket around him. We need to get going or we won't make it before night."

Tristan pulled in behind Paris and Jess who was already here. Coffee ran out of the house when Lorelai opened the door. Tristan got Abby out of the car as Rory was getting Eric. Lorelai walked out in just her sweater and hugged Abby then taking Eric from Rory. Lorelai looked down at Eric who was smiling at her. They walked inside the house and Lorelai started to take the clothes off Eric.

"How many clothes did you put on him Rory?"

"You're supposed to layer the clothes."

"Two maybe three but not six he was sweating Rory."

"He's my son mom I'll put ten on him if I want to."

"Don't worry Eric grandma isn't going to let mommy do that to you." Rory walked away from them and left the house. Tristan walked inside and noticed Rory wasn't in the living room. Tristan walked over to Abby and tapped her shoulder.

"Where's mommy at?"

"She and grandma got into a fight about clothes and she left." Tristan nodded and carried the bags upstairs. Tristan knew where she went so he walked outside again and headed for the bridge.

Tristan saw Rory was sitting with her legs over the edge she had been crying. Tristan sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Rory grabbed the coffee out of Tristan's hands and gulped it down. Rory put her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back some.

"I'm trying my best Tristan with Eric. Every time mom comes and sees us, she just takes over with him. If I weren't breastfeeding, him then she would have no need for me with Eric. I want to lean as she did trial and error like how all moms are supposed to learn. I know I miss up but I'm learning right I'm better then before right?" Tristan nodded his head as he kissed her forehead.

"She just trying to help Rory and I know it gets annoying when she does this to us. I hardly ever get to see my son when she is around, but this in new to her also she has never been a grandmother."

"Tristan I know that I get mad sometimes when she say things like I dressed him wrong. When you said that I know you were kidding me, but mom didn't say it like that. I know that I should say something to mom, but I don't want to make her mad near Christmas."

"We'll go and get Eric from her and talk to her later okay." Rory nodded and Tristan kissed her. "We have something to do tomorrow."

"I thought you forgot."

"I would never forget that. Since we didn't take the kids last time. The questions are we going to take Abby and Eric with us this time?"

"Abby can come if she wants, but it might be to cold for Eric to be outside so he will have to stay with mom." Tristan stood up and they walked back to Lorelai's house. Abby walked over to Tristan who was a little sad she sat down on his lap.

"Why you sad for daddy?"

"I'm thinking about my grandpa and grandma."

"Where are they we can go and see them right?"

"They aren't here anymore baby girl."

"How are you going to see them then?"

"Mommy and I go to there gravesite and talk to them."

"When are you too going?"

"Tomorrow do you want to come with us?" Abby nodded and Tristan kissed her forehead and carried her into the bedroom.

Tristan, Rory, and Abby were on their way to visit the graves. Tristan already stopped for the flowers for his grandmother. The three walked up to the headstones and Rory placed the flowers on the ground. Tristan had Abby in his arms and took Rory's hand before talking.

"Hi grandpa and grandma Merry Christmas. Why can't this get any easier for me to do?" Tristan closed his eyes and tears were coming down his face. Abby reached up and whipped his face. "This is Abby who we told you about last time we were here, Eric is still at home, but you will get to see him. I fired dad I don't think I told you last time. We are still doing well at Yale and Abby is doing great at her preschool. Rory and I are going to get married sometime in the future we haven't talked about it yet but we will. I still miss you guys so much; it still hurts everyday you are not here with me. We need to get home but I wanted Abby to meet her great grandparents. I love you guys so much." As always, Tristan kissed his hand. Abby done the same thing and Tristan kissed her forehead as they walked back to the car.

They walked inside the house and saw Eric was trying to crawl it was more like lunging for Rory. Rory sat down in the floor and sat him up between her legs. Abby gave Eric some of his toys and started to play with him. Tristan sat down beside Abby with Coffee at his side.

"Mama." Eric said while playing Rory looked over at Tristan both of them were smiling.

"Mom where are you?" Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and heard Eric saying mama.

"Wow did he just say mama?"

"Yes he did my son just said his first word."

"Wow six months and his first word he is a very smart boy."

"Yes I do."

"I am his father remember me Tristan the man who is going to marry you."

"Right he might've had something to do with it." Lorelai said as Rory nodded.

"Yea he had a little bit to do with it not much."

"A little bit I remember you that night."

"Tristan your kids are right here in front of you." Rory said looking at Tristan who smiled at her.

"You wait until tonight Mary." Rory's head shoot up looking at Tristan who hadn't called her that since she had Eric.

"The name is Rory not Mary." Tristan smiled at this as Eric was trying to crawl to Tristan who had his arms out for him. Eric crawled over to Tristan and Abby clapped for him. Then he called back over to Rory and laughed at this.

Christmas morning and Tristan was still in bed knowing that Abby was going to bust throw the door. The door opened and someone was jumping on the bed. Tristan opened his eyes and saw it wasn't Abby but Rory with Eric in her arms.

"Shouldn't this be Abby doing this not her mom?"

"Abby is with Lorelai waiting for her lazy father to get out of bed so she can open the gifts that Santa brought her."

"I don't think Santa was the one up all night putting that bicycle together last night, or that big ass dollhouse, if he was I didn't see him."

"Luke told you he would've helped you, but no you told him you could do it yourself."

"It got done." Eric was reaching for Tristan who was now sitting up in bed. Rory handed Eric to him before sitting down beside the two.

"Mommy, daddy where are you?" Abby ran into the room and grabbed Rory's hand. "We need to open the gifts that Santa gave Eric and me last night."

"We're coming daddy has to get dressed and he will be right down." Rory took Eric from Tristan, but he started to cry so she handed him back to Tristan.

Tristan walked down the stairs with Eric and sat down on the couch. Tristan smiled as Abby opened her gifts. Abby was happy when she saw her new bicycle, and dollhouse. A knock on the door and Abby ran over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your grandpa." Abby opened the door and saw Chris was standing there with a little girl in his arms.

"Who is she grandpa?"

"Your aunt." Lorelai and Rory walked over and saw Chris had Gigi in his arms.

"Chris hi we weren't excepting you." Rory took her sister from Chris and walked into the living room.

"We were on our way to see my parents and I wanted to stop and see you guys." Chris walked in and saw Tristan with Eric, which Tristan handed him to Chris. Chris sat Eric down and he and Gigi was now playing with each other.

"I would never have believed that on day my daughter will be playing with my grandson when they were only a few months apart."

"Don't forget about your four year old granddaughter who is trying to ride her bike in the house again Tristan."

"Abby we'll take you outside when it warms up some play with you dollhouse."

"Okay daddy."

After Chris left and Tristan took Abby out to ride her bike Rory and Lorelai was at home.

"Mom I know you're trying to help and I love you for it, but Eric is my son."

"I know I'm taking over when he is around. I'll try not to anymore, but if you need any help I'm always here for you." Lorelai hugged each other.

"That went better then I was excepting it to."

"Well I know when I'm wrong and you have to learn on your own like I did."

"Do we have to go tonight to grandma's party?"

"I'm afraid so what are you dressing Eric in?"

"The blue sweater and his black pants. Abby is wearing her yellow dress and black shoes. I'm wearing the black dress and Tristan who knows which suit he is going to wear." Tristan walked into the house as Abby was running to Lorelai and Rory.

"Mommy I rode my bike with no help from daddy."

"Good now you need to get a bath so we can go to grandma's party tonight." Rory took Abby upstairs.

"Tristan your parents might be at the party tonight."

"Why are they coming for?"

"The new company your dad works for his boss is bringing them."

"I need to get Eric ready then get dressed, thanks for telling me Lorelai." She nodded and walked upstairs.

Tristan walked inside the Gilmore house holding Eric and he had Abby's hand as Rory was talking to her grandparents. Tristan was talking to some people as Abby was with Rory. Tristan saw his parents walking over to him.

"Hi Tristan."

"Mother, father."

"He has grown up so fast, how old is he now?"

"Six months."

"Can I hold him?" Tristan handed Eric over to his mom and he started to cry a little. Lorelai and Rory saw this and were surprised about this. They saw his dad reach over for him and Tristan moved in front of him.

"I better get over there before he punches his father." Rory walked over to Tristan and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey it's nice to see you again."

"You too Rory your son is so cute."

"Thank you Mrs. Dugrey we're very proud of him and Abby."

"Where is Abby at I would like to meet her." Lorelai brought Abby over to Rory.

"Abby this is daddy's mom and dad your grandparents." Abby reached her hand out and shook hands with her grandmother. His dad looked down and wouldn't shake her hand until his wife nudged his arm then he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Abby said to both of them. "Mommy can we get something to drink?"

"Yea come on, Tristan do you want me to take Eric?"

"He's fine with his father for now." Tristan's dad walked away and his mom was looking at Eric now.

"Thank you Tristan for letting me hold him."

"You want to show him off don't you?" Tristan said with a small smile.

"A little bit."

"I'll go with you." They walked around the room and Rory smiled at Tristan trying with his mother.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews from everyone. So Rory said yes not like that was a surprise or anything. Like I said a little miss understanding between Rory and Lorelai was resolved. The whole Finn part was just wrote in for Gilmorefan31 I wrote that in today. You will see more of him as he becomes friends with everyone. Next chapter Rory meets Chirs parents and Tristan finds out what they want.Trix comes to town no one has told her about Abby. **Three chapters left in the story.**


	24. Chapter 23

Tristan was sitting in the floor with Abby playing one of her games. Coffee was on the couch sleeping as Rory had Eric in his room feeding him. Abby won and done her victory dance as Rory was walking down the stairs. The dog jumped off the couch barking at the door. Rory walked over and opened it to she her grandmother standing their.

"Grandma nice to see you again come in."

"Thank you Rory how are you doing." The dog was standing right in front of Emily still. "Why do you have this dog for?"

"That was Abby's birthday gift from Tristan and me. Coffee go lay down." The dog walked away from the two.

"Well your grandfather's mother is coming for a visit."

"Let me guess she has no idea about Eric does she?"

"She does but not about Abby."

"Okay what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know I just wanted you to know I just wanted to give you a heads up about it. Where is Abby and Tristan at?"

"In the study playing games."

"How is everyone doing?"

"Good everyone is doing well."

"I need to get back home. We will have dinner Friday night I already call your mother."

"We will see you Friday night grandma." Emily walked out the door and Rory picked the phone up and called her mom.

"Hello"

"What am I going to do mom?"

"I take it mom told you about gran."

"Yes how could no one tell her about Abby?"

"I don't know Rory it might not have come up."

"When they talked about Eric why didn't they say 'by the way they have an older daughter who they adopted.' Very simple to say not hard at all."

"I know Rory I don't know what to tell you."

"How do you think she will take it?"

"We will find out on Friday I need to get back to work call me later."

"Tristan we need to talk right now." Tristan walked out of the study and saw Rory put Eric in his playpen. "My great grandmother is coming here and we have dinner with her this Friday night."

"Okay what's wrong with that?" He asked taking her hand knowing she was nervous about something.

"She has no idea about Abby, but everyone told her about Eric."

"Okay I see the problem here. It's not like we can leave her out of the family dinner, so we will take her and not worry about it."

"What if something happens?" He kissed her forehead as she hugged him.

"We will just leave like we always do." Rory laughed that is what they did when someone talked about there family they did just leave.

"Tristan we can't just leave like that."

"We have done it before why not?"

"This is my great grandmother we are talking about not one of Emily Gilmore's stuffy parties." He kissed her before she picked Eric up and they walked into the study.

Rory was dressing Eric he had started teething so he was drooling all over the place. Tristan walked in and gave him a cold washcloth and he started chewing on it. Abby walked in she was wearing a pair of dress pants and a turtleneck sweater.

"Mommy will you do my hair?" Rory handed Eric to Tristan as Abby sat down in front of her.

"How do you want your hair?"

"Pig tails please." Rory done as Abby asked her to hoping everything will workout tonight.

"Abby no mater what happens tonight I want you to remember mommy and daddy loves you a lot."

"I love you guys too."

"All done go tell daddy we're ready." Rory kissed her forehead before Abby ran out of the room. Coffee was sitting on Rory and Tristan's bed looking at her. "Everything is going to work out tonight right?" The dog barked and Rory kissed his head before walking out of the room. "Paris we'll be home in a few hours let Coffee out if he needs to go."

"Yea I know what to do. I hope everything goes well tonight."

"Me to bye."

Rory walked up to the door holding Abby's hand while Tristan was carrying a very fussy Eric in his arms. Tristan adjusted the diaper bag on his shoulder as Emily opened the door.

"What's wrong with Eric?"

"Teething, hi grandma how are you doing?"

"You're not very funny." They all walked into the living room and saw gran was talking to Richard.

"Mom Rory is here." Trix looked up at Rory and the small girl with her.

"Who is she?"

"This is my daughter Abigail Dugrey Abby for short."

"I thought you had a son."

"We do this is Eric Dugrey." Rory said pointing over at Tristan who was trying to keep him from crying.

"Who is he the father?"

"Yes gran this is my fiancé Tristan Dugrey."

"You two are getting married?"

"Yes we are."

"Let me see your kids." Abby walked over and stood in front of her. "How old is she?"

"I'm four ma'ma."

"Very well mannered. How is the boy?"

"He is six months old gran."

"You look good Rory for just having a child."

"Thank you."

"Let's see the man you're marrying. What's your name?" Tristan handed Eric to Lorelai

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Were you related to Janlan and Elizabeth Dugrey?"

"Yes ma'ma they were my grandparents."

"I knew Janlan since he was a little boy I was friends with his mother."

"I never knew my great grandparents ma'ma but my grandfather told me all about them."

"So tell me about this Abby."

"Abby why don't you go into the bookroom." Rory said and Abby was glad to leave the room. "I adopted her about a year ago gran when her mom left her with us."

"So you took in a child while pregnant. Why did you let her do that Lorelai?"

"She is eighteen and can make up her own mind gran."

"You should've stopped her from doing this."

"And what send the little girl to a foster care. I would never do that to her." Rory could see Tristan getting upset as he walked over and picked up Eric. Tristan walked into the study where Abby was looking at some books.

"That was rude of him just leaving the room."

"Lucky he didn't leave the house." Rory said seating down beside Lorelai.

"How can you marry him Rory he's not Gilmore type of person."

"I'm marrying because I love him. Grandpa and grandma like Tristan he just doesn't like when people talk about his family."

"Someone who puts family first is okay with me. What does he do for a living?"

"He runs the family business which grandpa works for now."

"Is that right Richard?"

"Yes Trix I'm the COO of the company."

"Does he pay you well?"

"I've never gotten more money from a job Trix." After a few minutes, Tristan walked out, gave Rory Eric, and looked over at Trix.

"Mrs. Gilmore I'm sorry I left the room that was uncalled for and I'm sorry."

"That is alright now have a seat, and tell me about your job."

"Well that was not as bad as it could have gone." Rory said sitting the diaper bag on the floor. Tristan followed with a sleeping Eric on one shoulder and Abby on the other shoulder. Rory took Eric from him as Tristan carried Abby up to her room. Abby woke up long enough to change into her pajamas.

"Goodnight daddy I love you."

"Goodnight baby girl I love you too." Tristan kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He saw Rory putting Eric to bed and walking over to him. Rory hugged him as they walked down to the living room.

"We should take about when you want to get married."

"Rory I'm ready when ever you are. Just tell me when and where and what to wear I'm their."

"Would you like to get married before or after school is out?"

"I was thinking after unless something comes up but like I said when you're ready I will be ready also." Tristan kissed her as they lay down on the couch. Tristan's hands were going up her shirt when Rory grabbed them.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Tristan smiled and kissed her again.

"Daddy wake up." Abby looking right at Tristan Rory sent her up to wake him. "Daddy time to get up." Abby had tried everything she could think of so far. Abby got on the bed and started to jump on it. Tristan quickly grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Did mommy send you up here?" He asked letting her go.

"Yep." Abby was now lying right beside him. Tristan moved the hair out of her face. "She said if you didn't come down right now she was going to eat all the Apple Jacks."

"She did well I guess we have to get down to the kitchen then." Abby nodded and jumped off the bed. Tristan was right behind her walking. They walked downstairs seeing Rory feeding Eric some cereal. "So how much did he eat today?"

"All of it which he has been lately."

"We might want to move him to more solid foods." Tristan kissed them both as he picked up the cereal, two bowls, and grabbed the milk. He poured him and Abby each a bowl of Apple Jacks. "Do we eat here or the living room?"

"Living room please daddy." Tristan nodded and grabbed both bowls and they walked into the living room.

Rory was at the paper typing Logan really has not talked to her since Tristan went over to his place. Logan walked over with a girl on his arm.

"Hi Rory." Rory looked up and saw Logan was with Summer she tried not to laugh.

"Logan, Summer how are you too doing?"

"Good how are you doing?"

"I'm great thanks for asking."

"You two know each other?"

"She went to Chilton with Tristan, Paris, and me. She also dated Tristan for a while in high school. I need to get home you two have fun now." Rory walked over to Paris who was finished and told her about Logan and Summer Paris laughed while they walked out of the paper. Rory walked into the house it was quit she looked over at Paris who grabbed an umbrella from the rack. They walked inside and saw Tristan and the kids were watching a movie. Rory kissed everyone on the forehead, walked into the kitchen, and saw Tristan had cooked her and Paris dinner. Rory walked out after eating and saw Eric was standing up holding onto the couch. Rory ran to get the camera so she could have pictures of everything Eric done. She had Tristan buy those deposable cameras in balk. After blinding the poor kid, Rory was smiling watching him trying to walk which he kept falling down.

"Dada." Eric said seeing Tristan on the other side of the couch with Abby on his lap.

"Come here Eric come on." Eric took a few steps before falling down on his butt again. Tristan moved Abby off his lap, picked Eric up, and sat down with him. Abby sat back down on his other leg as Eric took her hand and stuck it in his mouth. Abby laughed as he gummed on her hand. Rory took a few more pictures before walking over and sitting down beside them.

"Blow mommy a kiss E." Abby said and showed him how to do it. Eric laughed and done it himself. Abby clapped and he done it again and clapped his hands. Rory kept blowing kisses back to him. Eric reached out for Rory, she took him, and he kissed her.

"Tristan why don't you take Abby and go get some more food for Eric."

"What do you want me to get him?"

"Just a few jars of fruit and vegetables nothing to gross." Tristan stood up with Abby still in his arms as they walked out to the car.

Rory walked into the study where Tristan was doing his homework.

"Tris can you feed Eric for me I have a test tomorrow and really need to study for it please?"

"Yea what do you want me to feed him his cereal?" Tristan stood up taking Eric from Rory

"Yea and some fruit you got him." Tristan nodded and walked out of the room while Rory grabbed her books and sat down where Tristan was.

Tristan was in the floor helping Abby with her homework when Lorelai walked into the room.

"You can all celebrate I have arrived." Abby ran over to her and hugged her. Tristan kissed her cheek and took her bag to her room. Rory walked down in from the kitchen.

"Tristan your son has gotten his first tooth."

"How do you know that?"

"I breastfeed him don't I?" Lorelai busted up laughing at this as Rory looked at her. "It's not funny mom that really hurts." Eric was reaching for Lorelai and she took him.

"Like Tristan has never done that to you before." Lorelai whispered in Rory ear and she blushed looking down. "That is what I thought. So where is your dog? Coffee come here boy." The dog came running over to her and looked up at her. Lorelai petted him before walking into the living room.

"Mom Eric is eating more solid foods now." Rory said proudly of her son. "And Abby is still tops in her preschool class. Tristan and I are getting A's and Paris is hardly ever here anymore."

"Where is she at all the time?"

"She is at the paper bugging them most of the day. When she comes home she is doing her homework in her room."

"She is not cheating on Jess is she?"

"No mom her and Jess are doing fine as far as I know."

"Well Jess seems okay so I guess you're right. So what are you going to do when school is out?"

"I don't know yet."

Abby walked in she had her shoes and coat on. "Mommy are you ready?"

"Yea let me get my coat and go tell daddy we're leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To get our hair cut." Rory kissed Eric as Tristan walked out from the kitchen. "We're going to go if you need anything call me." Rory kissed him before walking out to the garage.

Rory walked inside and heard Eric crying she saw Tristan was holding a cloth to his arm. She walked over and saw a scratch on his arm no blood but it was red.

"He was trying to walk with like before and tripped on the dog's tail and his arm got scratched."

"Mama." Eric said reaching out for her. Rory took him and kissed his arm, which he stopped crying now his head was on her shoulder. Tristan looked at her hair it was at her shoulders now. "I like your hair."

"You should see Abby's hair." Tristan saw Abby walk inside and he smiled at her. Abby's hair was little bit passed her shoulders and was curled.

"Daddy does you like my hair?"

"Yes I do It is very nice." Tristan touched her hair and Abby laughed. Lorelai walked inside the room and stopped looking at Rory and Abby's hair.

"What did you two do to your hair?"

"We got it cut grandma, do you like it?"

"Yea it's very nice." Lorelai wasn't to sure about it but it is not her hair.

Rory was walking around campus when Finn walked behind her and covered her eyes. Rory smiled at this Finn was the only one who done this to her.

"How are you doing Finn?"

"Good love how are you?"

"Everything is good. Are you actually going to class today?"

"Yep not hung over this morning so I decided to go to class and meet the hot women there."

"Finn you have been in class before and talked to everyone already."

"Talking to women hung over is not talking to them love when you are sober and thinking clearly."

"I will take your word for that Finn now if don't hurry up we are going to be late for class." They walked to class together Finn has become one of her closes friends since coming here.

After class, Finn was coming over he done this all the time. Rory saw Louise at least was here which was not expected. They walked inside the house and saw Louise was doing up Abby's hair as Paris was watching Eric since Tristan had to talk to his teacher about a paper.

"I'm home and I have company."

"Hi Finn how are you doing?"

Paris love I always knew you wanted me."

"I have a boy friend named Jess who would kick your ass."

"Paris you need to give Abby a dollar and no cursing around my baby." Rory took Eric from Paris as Finn was watching Louise.

"Hello who is this lovely lady?"

"Louise Grant our friend from Chilton." Paris said as Finn sat down beside Louise.

"I always love blondes."

"You said you liked red heads."

"Blondes, redheads it doesn't matter you should know that Paris."

"Finn quit hitting on my five year old daughter, before I kick you out of my house." Tristan said walking into the room.

"Tristan you do have a lovely daughter, but she is a bit young for me I was talking about this blonde right her." Louise looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you doing tonight Finn?"

"Are you offering something Doll?"

"Maybe. Abbes you are done I need to get ready for my date tonight with Finn." She hugged the little girl before walking over to Finn and kissing him on the cheek. "You can pick you up at six." He nodded and she gave him the directions to where she was staying. He watched her walk outside. Finn pulled Tristan into the study.

"Have you ever hooked up with her Mate?"

"Yea in high school you might be in for one hell of a night." Finn high five Tristan before going to get ready for his date with Louise.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter. Finn and Louise was a last minute thing I want to do. I didn't want to make Trix another bad guy in this story I have enough of then all ready with more to come in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter Rory meets Chris's parents and Tristan figures out what they want. Also the return of Stephanie and she has a surprise with her. **One chapter and then the epilogue. You will see the wedding in the epilouge whichwill have more surprises in store.**


	25. Chapter 24

School was over and they were getting ready to go to Stars Hollow for a few weeks. Lorelai was planning Abby's fifth birthday and getting this ready for Eric's first birthday.

"Abbb." Eric said as Abby reached over and gave him her hand. Eric had her hand and his stuffed dog in the other. Tristan pulled out of the driveway and they were on there way.

Tristan pulled up Luke's so Rory could get her a cup of coffee. Tristan noticed how she had been slipping coffee to Abby. Rory got Abby out and Tristan was getting Eric form the back. Eric was holding Tristan's hand as they walked into the diner. Lorelai turned around to see Abby running over to her. Lorelai hugged her as Abby ran behind the counter and hugged Luke. Eric was holding his hands up to Lorelai who picked him up and kissed him.

"Abbb." Eric was looking he was getting upset when he didn't see her. Abby walked out from the counter and sat down beside them. Eric smiled at her.

"So how is the soon to be birthday girl?" Lorelai asked sitting Eric on the counter.

"I'm good grandma."

"Mom you might want to get Eric off the counter." Lorelai turned around to see him throwing the mustard bottle at Luke then laughing. Rory walked over and told him no Eric just sat there now. "Eric tell grandma your new word. Where is puppy?"

"Coffee." Lorelai busted up laughing while Eric was looking for Coffee. "Coffee." Eric said a little louder he pointed when he saw Tristan was outside with Coffee. "Coffee dada."

"Yea Coffee is with Dada." Rory said as she picking him up when Luke looked at her. "Were going to get them home so we'll see you at the house."

"Yep I will be right behind you." Rory took Abby's hand as they walked to the house.

Rory walked out of Abby's room and sat down beside Tristan. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"So what are we going to get Abby for her birthday?"

"I don't know yet what do you want to get her?"

"I was thinking some dolls and toys. I know she has a lot of them but I was thinking some collectors items for her."

"We will go and look around the mall soon."

"So what about the wedding?" Rory looked down at her ring smiling.

"How about we hold off for a while, since we have enough things to worry about school, Abby starting kindergarten, and everything with Eric."

"That sounds good to me, but if something comes up then we will get married right away."

"Yes we will." Tristan kissed her again before turning back to the movie they were watching. Tristan kept looking over at her he still couldn't believe his luck he was getting married to the women of his dreams.

Rory was feeding Eric while Tristan and Abby were eating at the table. Eric had his stuffed dog right beside him. Eric turned his head from Rory and she knew he was done eating.

"Come here big boy." Rory picked him up and whipped his mouth.

"Rory I'm going to the office today." Tristan said whipping the highchair down. "I can take one of the kids with me if you want."

"No mom and I are going to take them to the park today in Hartford so you can meet us there."

"I will meet you around noon then."

Rory was watching Abby playing on the swings she was having a contest against Lorelai. She saw Tristan walking over to them he was loosening his tie.

"Eric who is that?" Eric looked at Tristan and smiled.

"Dada." Eric was reaching out for him kept saying dada. Tristan walked over to them and picked him up kissing his forehead. Tristan walked over to Abby who was now just sitting on the swing.

"Daddy." Abby ran over to Tristan hugging him. Tristan looked up and saw someone who he never thought he would see again. Tristan gave Eric to Lorelai and walked over to Rory.

"Take the kids for some ice cream or something I will be there in a few minutes." Rory saw what Tristan was looking at and she nodded.

Tristan walked over to the people who was looking at him he was mad. Tristan stopped walking and stood right in front of them.

"So you couldn't take care of Abby, but yet you can have another baby?"

"Hey rich boy this is none of your business."

"She left her daughter on my doorstep and now she has another kid and you say it has nothing to do with me. So what has changed you're tips going up so you decided to have another child?"

"Not all of us are born rich." Stephanie said moving the baby to the other arm.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me when you left Abby at Rory's place."

"You need to leave us alone or we will take Abby back from you. We know you're not her father." The man said to Tristan who smirked at him.

"What judge in their right mind would give Abby to you two? I will just out spend you I give more money to charities then you two make. So came at me and I will make you wish you never threaten me." Tristan was about to leave then he turned around again. "You know something I don't even know your name."

"Fred Michael is the name so my daughter's name is Abigail Michael." Tristan was right in his face but he didn't do anything he knew that is what they wanted him to do.

"You must not have been that good in bed since she didn't even remember you, but me on the other hand she remembered and I didn't even touch her. I knew I was good but damn not that good. You two want to play games with me and my family you had better be able to take me down, because if you don't I will destroy you." Tristan walked away from the two and pulled his phone out. "It Tristan I need you two look up a couple of people for me. Stephanie Bach and a Fred Michael I need everything you can find. I need as soon as possible thanks Shane. I'm stay in Stars Hollow so just drop them off at my place in Hartford." Tristan walked to his car and went to find his family.

Tristan walked into his Hartford house and was the files sitting in the study. He walked over to the Brandy stash that his grandfather had. A full-unopened bottle was still sitting there so he grabbed it and a glass and whipped it out. He started a fire and opened the first file, which was Fred's file. It said he had three other kids by three women. Tristan saw where the kids were none of them around here. He saw a few misdemeanors for shoplifting nothing major. Tristan had gotten his DNA to run against Abby's to see if he was her real father. Tristan heard the door and saw Rory was standing there looking at him.

"What is going on Tristan you have been quit lately?"

"The run in at the park the other day has me worked up." Rory saw the glass and raised her eyebrows at him. "This was grandfathers from his secret stash." Rory nodded and picked the glass up and finished the little bit in the glass.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some files about the two of them." Rory nodded not asking Tristan where he got the info at just looking over the things with him.

Stephanie Bach now Michael had two kids Abigail Dugrey and Hunter Michael who was four months old. She was picked up for prostitution and drug charges. She has a college degree from a community college in Maryland, which she still owed loans. Tristan poured him another glass of Brandy as Rory was watching him. Rory knew he would never let anything happen to there family and that is why she loved him. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yea."

"Tristan I have the results of the DNA test you wanted me to run and the sample you gave me is Abigail's father."

"Thank you doctor I want the results destroyed."

"Ok." Rory looked over and he nodded.

Tristan walked inside and saw Abby was reading to Eric who was just watching her not making any noises. Tristan kissed both of them on the forehead and walked into the kitchen. Rory was drinking coffee with her mom and Tristan looked at her.

"This is my first cup so don't give me that look." Tristan looked at her again and she smiled at him. "It is ask mom she will tell you."

"It is her first cup today Tristan."

"Like I believe you."

"That hurts Tristan."

"Yea the truth does. Rory remember the more coffee you drink Eric might stay awake more tonight."

"So it's your turn tonight."

"It is not good for him."

"This is my first cup Tristan I will not drink anymore today." Tristan just walked over to where the kids were.

"Dada." Tristan sat down beside Eric who crawled on his lap and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. Abby laughed and done the same thing to the other side of Tristan's face.

Tristan was holding a sleeping Eric in his arms as they walked into the house. Tristan sat him in his playpen as he walked out to get Abby who was also sleeping. They had just drove back from there week long stay in Stars Hollow. They decided to come home and get the things ready for Abby's birthday party. Tristan sat down beside Rory enjoying the few minutes of quite time. A knock in the door as Tristan rolled his eyes at her. Rory got up, walked to the door, and noticed two people she had not seen before. The dog walked up to Rory and sat down beside her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Rory."

"Do I know you?"

"We're your grandparents." Rory tried to close the door but they stopped her. Coffee was now growling at them.

"You don't come around for years and now all of a sudden you want to see me. I told you when you call months ago I don't want to see you." Rory was yelling at them, which woke up Eric who was now screaming. Rory walked inside but not before turning back around to look at them. "Coffee stay." The dog was looking at them still barking as Tristan walked over to them.

"I don't care who the hell you are but you have three seconds to get off my property before I let the dog go."

"This is not over."

"Yes it is never come back here." Tristan slammed the door in there face and walked over to Rory who was trying to get Eric to stop crying.

"Shh mommy didn't mean to scare you." Abby walked down the stairs and walked over to Tristan. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"What was all the yelling about daddy?"

"Nothing baby girl just some people made you mommy mad." Abby nodded as Tristan sat her down on the floor. Abby walked over to Eric and grabbed his hand he stopped crying. Rory handed him to Abby who was sitting down on the couch now. She walked over to Tristan and he wrapped his arms around her. Rory was trying not to cry in front of the kids but it wasn't working to well.

"Abby take Eric into the study please." She nodded and walked Eric to the study. "Rory everything will be ok I promise you this. Just stop crying please." Rory was just holding Tristan, as she was not crying now. "I will take care of them Rory nothing is going to happen." Tristan kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"You always make everything better I love you."

"I love you to I need to check up on the kids." Rory nodded as she finished whipping her eyes.

Tristan walked down the stairs to see Abby was sitting in the floor with Eric as they were rolling a ball back and forth. Tristan walked into the kitchen and saw Rory was cleaning up Eric's highchair.

"What happened?"

"He was very angry this morning he didn't want to eat."

"I need to take care of a few things today so I will be home later."

"Are you going over to there house?"

"Yea I want to talk to them."

"Be nice Tristan."

"Always am, see you later." Tristan kissed her, walked, and kissed the kids.

Tristan walked up to the door and knocked. The house cleaner opened the door and saw Tristan was standing there.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes is Mr. and Mrs. Hayden here?"

"Yes sir who my I say is calling?"

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Wait right here please." The house cleaner walked away as Tristan followed her.

"Sir a Mr. Tristan Dugrey is here to see you."

"Tell him we are busy."

"Yes ma'ma." She walked right into Tristan who was standing behind her smirking.

"Wow business must be off right now from the looks of it." They looked at him as he was now smiling at them. Tristan sat down across from them. "Now you see when Rory is upset then the kids get upset then I get pissed off at the people who upset her. Listen to me very closely, you keep this up messing with Rory and I will make you pay."

"What are you going to do you're just a kid."

"A kid with a very large checkbook. I have done some research and found out you are open for a hostile take over and if you don't leave us alone then I'm buying you out."

"We want to see our granddaughter is that so bad?"

"No it is not but your reasons are. You wanted to get good with Rory so she would ask me to bail you out of your debt and then what break her heat and I have to pick her up. I have lived my whole life around people like your self so do not try to play me. I know what to do with people like you and I will." Tristan walked right out of the house before they could say anything to him.

After going to the office to sign some papers Tristan was going home to his family. He walked into the house and smelled some thing. Tristan saw Eric was trying to chase the dog until he saw Tristan was watching him. Eric reached up for him.

"Up dada." Tristan picked him up then walked into the kitchen and saw Rory and Abby making cookies. They had flower all over them self and on the floor.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're making cookies for you daddy."

"Where did you get the ingredients?"

"The store Paris watched Eric." Rory answered taking the cookie sheet out of the oven.

"When did she get back from Stars Hollow?"

"Right before we went to the store, now get your butt out of here so we can finish the cookies."

"Yes ma'ma."

"Tristan how did everything go?"

"I will tell you later Ror."

Tristan told Rory that night what her grandparents wanted she called her father and had him tell them not to see her again. Rory also called Lorelai who called Chris's parents and yelled at them which made both of them fell better.

Abby came running into Rory and Tristan's room jumping on the bed. Tristan opened one eye and saw Abby was still jumping on Rory's side of the bed. Tristan turned the other way and Abby jumped on his back laughing.

"Daddy are you awake?"

"Yea Abby I'm awake happy birthday."

"Thank you daddy grandma called and she is bringing me breakfast from Luke. Jess is coming to and Paris is feeding E which she is not doing a very good job at."

"Why is Paris feeding Eric for?"

"Mommy said she had to go somewhere she wouldn't tell me." Tristan got out of bed with Abby still on his back.

"Paris the food goes into his mouth not the chair." Tristan put Abby down on the table as Paris stood up so Tristan could seat down. Tristan was feeding Eric with no problem. "How are you doing that?"

"Paris he is almost one not twenty you have to be gentle with him." Eric finished his cereal and fruit as Abby handed Tristan the washcloth. Eric hated this part as he was about to cry Tristan was done and let him out of the chair. Abby took his hand as they walked out to the living room to watch cartoons. Tristan knew where Rory was at getting Abby's gifts at the other house where she was going to meet Lorelai also. He walked out and saw Coffee had his head on Eric's lap who was laughing every time Abby did.

It was time for Abby's fifth birthday party and her friends from school were rolling into the house. Tristan was on Eric duty as Rory was talking to the other moms. Tristan noticed that many high school girls were here with there brothers or sisters. Jess was beside Tristan talking as the girls kept looking over at them.

"So how many people do we have here today?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders as he moved Eric to his other arm.

"Rory said around thirty or so but looks like more to me."

"You think?"

"Why do you always have a come back for everything I say?" He shrugged his shoulders as some of the girls were walking over to them.

"So who are you two here with?" Tristan laughed as did Jess.

"I'm with the birthday girl."

"Your little sister is very cute. Her grandmother is a crazy woman, so is her mother."

"I heard the father is hot. So you are her brother and I take it he is your brother too."

"He is Abby's brother, but I'm not their brother. I'm the hot dad you were talking about Tristan Dugrey." There faces got red, the three of them walked away as Tristan, and Jess laughed more.

"What are you laughing at cousin Jess?"

"If Luke and Lorelai does get married I will be related to this family." Jess walked away as Tristan walked outside with Eric. He saw his mom was pulling up to the house and he smiled.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?"

"I got Abby a gift if that is ok with you."

"Yea come on in she should be in the. That is right you have never been in my house follow me." Tristan handed Eric to his mother as they walked into the house.

Jess had Eric as Tristan went to look for his mother he hadn't seen her since she came. He walked into the study to see his mom had been crying.

"Mom what is wrong?"

"Nothing Tristan I'm fine."

"No your not mom please tell me what is wrong?"

"Your father was in bed with another woman when I got home today."

"What are you going to do about it mom?"

"He said it was the first time he had ever done it." Tristan walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers.

"Mom he is lying to you. Here are some papers of his past up to when I left the house you're free now."

"When did you get these?"

"Before I left home, Mom do you have a place to leave?"

"Yea I did Tristan thank you." Tristan hugged his mother and walked out in time to see the candles being light. He walked behind Abby as she blows them out. The gifts were opened which she got clothes, toys, and money. Now it was time for Tristan and Rory's gift. Abby opened it and saw a charm bracelet for her. Tristan put it on her then Abby hugged both of them.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. This is it all I have left for you is the epilogue which will take place after they are out of school and you will see some of there wedding and another surprise. I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me and read my story thank you. 


	26. Epilogue

Rory was in her wedding dress the time had finally came for her and Tristan's wedding. They had waited until they were out of school to get married.

"I can't believe that the day has finally come for you Rory."

"Me neither mom I'm so nervous right now. What if Tristan changed his mind and doesn't want to get married."

"Rory you two have been living under the same roof for the last five years. You have a seven year old and a four year old I don't think he is going to leave you now."

"Mom can I tell you something that not even Tristan knows?"

"I love secrets what is it tell me please."

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai stood there looking at her.

"When did you find out about this?"

"A few days ago when you watched the kids I went to Dr. Ward and I'm eight weeks along." Lorelai hugged her daughter as Chris walked into the room. Rory was trying not to cry as Chris hugged her.

"How are you doing Rory?"

"I'm fine dad thanks are they ready for me?"

"Yea they are setting the brides maids and groomsmen up right now." Rory kissed her mom as Lorelai walked out to be seated.

Abby placed the flowers down the aisle, as Eric was next walking with the rings on the pillow. Shane walked down with Madeline, Finn walked down with Louise, and Paris walked down with Jake. Lane walked down by herself and Jess was already standing up there with Tristan everyone stood up. Tristan saw Rory walking down with Chris and he smiled at her. Chris lifted the veil and kissed Rory on the cheek.

After the wedding was over, they were going to the reception Rory danced with Chris and Luke. Tristan danced with his mother and then Lorelai his mother divorced his father not very long after the birthday party she was now a big part of his life. It was now time for Tristan and Rory to dance as they walked to the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey they both smiled.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you Tristan." They kissed as they danced. Rory had her head on his shoulder as Tristan put his near her shoulder. She moved her face and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant." Tristan moved his head and looked at Rory, then smiled, and kissed her the greatest day of his life was even better. Tristan was dancing with Abby while Rory was dancing with Eric as she had him laughing. Tristan picked both of his kids up and then Rory put her arms around them as they all danced together.

Jess was standing up at the front table getting ready to give his speech.

"When I first meet Tristan we stole his father's brand new Jag and wrecked it that was of course before getting arrested. We told things to each other and he talked about his Mary back home who hated him. So to say I was surprised would be an under statement when I was him in Stars Hollow at the Gilmore house. This is to the brother I never had and the sister I never had making my time in Stars Hollow better then I would have ever imagined thank you both for that and my you have a very happy marriage." Tristan hugged him, as did Rory.

**Eight months later**

Rory was sitting at the house in Hartford, which was her new home for the family of four and a half. Rory was helping Abby with her homework when he water brook.

"Abby go call dad and get Eric to the car." Abby ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Dugrey enterprises how my I help you?"

"I need Tristan Dugrey please."

"I'm sorry he is not to be bothered."

"Listen here you will give me to my dad now or he will fire you."

"One minute please."

"Dad."

"Abbes what is wrong is it your mom?"

"Yea she said to get home right now."

"I'm on my way get E ready." Tristan hung his phone up and grabbed his jacket.

"Mr. Dugrey we are not done here."

"Yes we are my wife is going into labor."

"If you walk out that door we will back out of our deal." He smiled at the two guys who were now standing up.

"Let me think about that. Get the fuck out of office now."

Lorelai was with the kids waiting for Tristan to walk out the door with news. Chris was sitting on one side of her as Luke was on the other side. Tristan's mom and boyfriend who Tristan liked were also here. Abby was with Eric, Paris and Jess were watching them. After a few hours, Tristan walked out and took the mask off everyone rushed over to him.

"What is it?"

"A baby Lorelai like last time." She smacked his arm as Tristan laughed but no one else did. "A baby girl seven pounds and five ounces very healthy." Everyone hugged him and then Lorelai walked with Tristan to Rory's room. She saw Rory sitting in the bed with a pink blanket in her arms.

"Mom this is Lorelai Elisabeth Dugrey." Lorelai smiled the name would be carried on for another generation.

"I love her name can I hold her?" Lorelai took the baby from Rory as the baby opened her eyes bright blue. Chris walked inside with the kids, he hugged Rory and Tristan when Lorelai handed him the baby and told him her name. Abby and Eric sat down and Lorelai handed the baby to Abby first.

"HI I'm your big sister Abby and he is our brother Eric but you can call him E."

"Hi." Eric waved his hand at his sister he was just coming out of his shyness Tristan's mom said he was the same way which made Rory cringe.

"So what are we going to call here mom?"

"Beth." This was what everyone called Tristan's grandma. Tristan handed his mother the baby as Richard and Emily walked into the room.

As the walk to the gravesite was not new for them this time they had a new member of the family three month old Beth. Abby and Eric put the flowers down and walked beside Tristan who was about to cry before even starting.

"So we had another girl grandpa Lorelai Elisabeth and we are going to call her Beth. Sorry we missed the last holiday but the kids were sick and we couldn't leave them alone. So we are here today on the day you got married which is a holiday for me at least I know you both are looking down at us and I just wanted to say I love you and miss you every day you are not with me. Thank you both for everything you have ever done for me with you two I wouldn't be the man I am now." Tristan kissed his hands and touched the statue as the kids same the same thing. The family walked back to the car and they went home.

* * *

That is it I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story this story had the most hits and reviews of any story I had posted. I wanted to end it at the graveyard it only seemed fitting. I proboly won't right a sequeal to this story I like where I left it. If I get ideas for second story off this one then I will write it but as of right now I won't be writing a squeal. It was fun to write and read what everyone thought about my story good or bad. Once again thank you for reading The Memory Will Never Die. Once again the title of the story is from _**Default CD One Thing Remains**_ it is a really good CD cheek it out. 


End file.
